Randall Boggs - under the darkness
by Reflected Darkness
Summary: A door is left so Randall Crashes through it craving revenge and a chance to get even. But that isn't the only thing that's followed him into the monster world. Through circumstances he is reunited with his young Nephew Rex and meet's someone new that has a past experience of something rather forget. But ghosts of his past intend to keep him in the darkness surrounding his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The rattling door**

The ware house type of room was full of mysterious creatures, different shapes and sizes from fluffy to slimy to scaly. Chatting and joking to each other holding coffee cups and clipboard full of papers. Desks a large TV screen on the side of the wall read laugh flaw. This was Laugh flaw Alfa which was for the best of the best the ones who make kids go ecstatic just by looking at them. Desks were to the left of the room and a set of doors faced them opposite in the centre of the room. The strange creatures came from them hearing kids laugh so loud that red bars filled yellow canisters within minutes of the creatures entering the doors.

Towards the entrance of the room stood a large creature what looked like a blue fluffy bear with purple dots on his back and tail along with a set of curled horns and a large face. He wore a spotty orange tie around and clenched a clipboard looking at the figures that were to quote "sky high."

The blue monster looked to the side o the entrance of the laugh flaw to find a large button with his big paw like hand he pushed the button and a horn sounded out. "Alright fellas that's a day everyone home and have a good weekend" the blue creature shouted out after the horn stopped he had a deep but pleasantly, friendly voice that was soft despite his monstrous and muscular appearance. As the creatures exited sending their doors away via a sort of rollercoaster track on the selling to presumably a room full of them. The creatures patted the big blue fella on the back and shoulder showing he was obviously liked and trusted by the others.

As the flaw became empty a single door remained a pink door with purple and aqua coiled around along the door. Just then laughter exploded from the room and a small, green and round creature came out with one eye laughing ad smiling as the canister filled. He deposed a microphone on his desk and took the canister and placed it on a trolley. "Excellent job Mike plenty of power for the city now ata boy." The large blue monster said as he patted the green monster on the back this was obviously Mike "Well you know what they say any monster can scare a kid Sully but it takes perfection to make the laugh" Mike said as he struck a smile and began gathering up his papers into a pile on his desk. Sully the blue monster just smiled in agreement towards his limelighted friend.

Sully broke the silence by saying "Well gotta go buddy being CEO it a brilliant job but the paperwork it's like getting a project in school that has to be done overnight."

Mike monster just smiled and waved his friend good bye as Sully left Mike gathered his paperwork and tailed Sully saying very loudly to himself "Owe Smoochie Poo don't worry Google Bear is coming for a date and I will make shore it's not like out last one." His smile faded remembering the incident that happened a Harryhusen four months ago.

As Mike left he was oblivious to the pink, purple and Aqua door that he had left behind still active. That guy was way two entranced about his girlfriend Celia that whenever he thought about her nothing else mattered.

When the laugh flaw was empty the lights went out and the only light that remained was the orange glow from the setting sun coming from the skyline of the slaw illuminating everything in a warm glow.

Suddenly the door that was left behind started shaking as the door knob twisted and rattled the door started and banged until it virtually smashed open and something came out…...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people I just Wanted to post a story I had in my head about my favourite MI character Randall and how I think things should work out. In the last chapter something broke through a door but what could it be? In the first chapter people were saying about my spelling and grammar it was because my computer was dogged and I only found out this mourning so I have fixed it best I can But it still might be a bit wired with missing letters or punctuation. nothing I can do till it gets fixed, but I don't what that to spoil my Chapters. :) Enjoy**

**Chapter 2 – What lies in the third draw **

The Door crashed open with a loud bang then something flew out of the door and hid slid towards Mikes Desk. It was a purple creature about 10 feet in length, eight arms and legs. The creature was also had a long blue and aqua tail with the same colour spreading throughout its back that resembled a Lizard with additional limbs. The creature had three pink tipped Fronds on the top of its head and a large mouth revelling pearly white teeth.

The creature lay on its side with its eyes closed grunting and growling at the pain from crashing through a door. He steadily lifted is head and propped one of his set of four arms to the flaw to help him push himself up. He then opened his eyes revelling that they were a deep Emerald green. But his eyes narrowed as soon as he was able to sort out what he had just done. To his amazement he saw what he had know it to be the "Scare Floor" from his previous employment in Monsters Inc. He let out a sly grin and chuckled to himself…..

Pushing himself off of the floor and standing on his four back legs and lifting his tail. He stood up running his fingers along his fronds genially trying not to touch the large bruises and cuts on top of them. The bruises were from a previous meeting involving a mad lady and a Shovel.

The Lizard looked around the flaw everything seemed the same. Though it was very dark with only the orange glow from the sun, the Lizard squinted to try and see with his bad eyesight that left him almost blind since his college days. The Lizard looked at the desk that desk that he had slid toward it read on a piece of paperwork wozowski. The Lizard growled at the name thinking to himself that lying, cheating, traitor. He detested him and wanted nothing more than Revenge on Him and that no good marshmallow Sullivan. His fists clenched and his fronds began to twitch hurting as they did as revenge plots flew through his mind

Looking at Wozowski's desk he scurried closer to, and began to tip paper on the flaw searching for anything he could use against Wozowski. The Lizard began to frantically search through the draws only finding the occasional photo of Celia and more paperwork that looked like he'd been hoarding it for years. The Lizard thought to himself the lazy arse couldn't be bothered in doing paper work no wonder he didn't know anything. He smiled as he kept looking through the draws. Until he reached the third draw and he opened it, there was barely anything in this particular draw except a piece of paper that lay on the bottom of the draw face down. The Lizard looked narrowing one eye even more then he picked up the paper and flipped it to reveal something that forced to Lizard to widen his eyes and pulled on whatever was left of his heart.

He looked with wide eyes of a picture of Wozowski and a second monster together Wozowski and the other monster were both significantly younger in the image; the Lizard looked at it not blinking. The other monster there wore large purple glasses and smiled as Mike put his arm around him showing they were friends. The monster was reptilian, purple and looked extremely sweet. The Lizard looked at this image for at least ten munities. The Reptile in the picture was him when he was younger and happier, nicer and somebody who would hate what he had become…. On the bottom of the image said 'Best Chums' this make the lizard look at the work and remember the time when he said that meeting Mike of the first time before he drifted into a decent of darkness… The Lizard then looked in the draw once again still clenching the photo with his bottom left hand, to his surprise there was something else in the draw. He pulled it out and this only suppressed him more as it was a pair of glasses purple and large. He looked at them and clutched them tight and held them to his heart breathing heavily he felt something pull on his heart.

"W… Why would Wozowski keep something like this; wouldn't it be better if he just forgot about Randy or Randall, or whatever I am?"

He looked at the picture and the glasses with saddened eyes. This was Randall the twisted and hated creature of Monstropalis showing only resemblance to the sweet Randy who used to smile and made excellent cupcakes. Now truly a monster inside and out, who four months ago tried to suck the life out of a little girl for fame, fortune and superiority. But just from looking into the eyes of that picture shone the little piece of Randy the shy, sweet and loving person that was corrupted by jealousy and greed….

There was a sudden noise coming from the entrance of the flaw which startled Randall he quickly changed colour like chameleon to blend in with his surroundings and disappeared the only thing that was invisible was the floating glasses and photo that he clutched and dare not let go. As a security guard came around the corner Randall his under the desk despite been invisible he could risk it. He was a convicted fallen in this world and didn't fancy prison. The guard walked towards the door that was open and pressed a button on the key board allowing it to shoot up onto the coaster line and was carried away.

"Damn Laughters, never take any notice of the doors" the guard muttered to himself as he walked away.

Randall know this was his chance so he shot away out of the laugh flaw and rand to the entrance hall trying frantically to open the door's then he pushed and pushed they didn't open. He grew more frantic by the second as flashlights apprehend the corridor with guard saying

"WHOS THERE?"

Randall tried and tried to open the door still invisible but it was no use was this the end of the line was dear old Randall Boggs going to be thrown in the slammer and forgotten?

Randall let go of the door and stood there accepting his fate. Until out of anger he pulled the door causing it to open to Randall's surprise.

"Ohh"

He let out as he looked at the door and then decided to run out and into the world he missed.

Monstropolis hasn't changed Randall thought to himself becoming visible again and as he ran across the street looking at the city until he entered a dark alley with a couple of bins littered all over the place. Randall sighed and breathed quickly to gain energy.

"Good thinking Randall get back to mnstropolis, check. Get revenge on Wozowski and Sullivan,workin on it. Find a place to stay eat and sleep, um did not think of that…"

The time in the human world not able to talk to anyone made him a little short sighted about his plans and the shovel to the head didn't help in anyway.

Randall looked in the alley and saw a piece of card board that was dry and what looked like a duvet that was just thrown out he gathered up the duvet and laid down on the card board covering himself with the duvet from the cold bite of a Mostropolis night…

Suddenly as Randall was beginning to dose off he felt a splat of water on his head and another getting faster by the second it was beginning to rain pretty hard. Randall frowned a looked at the glasses and photo still clutched in his hands. "Oh grate!" he cracked as he pulled the duvet over his head trying to keep warm and dry thought the night…

The next morning Randall moved the duvet from him which was no help in the rain as he and the duvet were soaking wet. He looked around as the sun began to rise that illuminated the streets that revelled vibrant colours on the wet street that the rain had left behind. A few cars passed on the road getting that deep pitched revving sound of a car out. As the happy drivers passed where Randall now stood. A few monsters passed him as he hid in the alley oblivious to his presence. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that they were passing perhaps the most wanted monster in the city. He then herd a grumble coming from his stomach.

Randall placed one hand on his stomach and felt a shooting pain coming from; it was understandable since it had been two days since he had eaten last weighting in that kid's room unseen was something that had to be constantly serviced since he didn't want to miss the opportunity to go home. That meant no food and no sleep, So Randall felt kind of drained and painfully hungry. Then suddenly a smell of something delicious caught his nose so he turned his head to find where that enchanting sent was coming from.

**I'm just gonna post the documents when I can since I don't have a lot of free time so it will be posted when I can, thanx :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people this is the third chapter of my story it's a lot longer than my previous chapters since I have had a little free time hope you enjoy. ^_^ **

**P.s sorry for the grammar my Computer still isn't working wright but I hope you still enjoy.**

Chapter 3- New Faces And Old Memories

Randall looked around to try and isolate where the delicious sweet smell was coming from until he faced an open window about three stories up a lemon coloured building next to him. Something was cooking and it smelled delicious.

Randall stuck his folk tong out and started to lick his lips from the delicious smell coming from the building. Something was cooking and before Randall could help himself he was looking for a rout up

"Damn it! No fire escape." he cracked to himself as he looked for anything he could use to get up there.

Normally Randall would crawl up a wall to reach the window but since his stomach was killing him it just felt like he didn't have the strength to crawl up a wall. Like something was stopping him but he didn't know why but he knew he couldn't crawl up a wall in his state.

Randall soon eyed a drain pipe that crawled up the entire of the building it ran passed the open window where the delicious sent was coming from, there was just about a twelve foot gap to leap across.

"I can make that jump." He exclaimed as he smiled to himself with that remark of his talents.

He then walked up to the pipe and began to climb using all eight limbs this allowed him to climb up swiftly with the greatest of ease, despite being hungry and tired it was a breeze; soon he had reached the third flaw and eyed the window narrowing his eyes even more to try and see what food it was.

What does it matter its food, and I'm starving, Randall thought to himself as he looked though the open window. Trying to figure out the best approach on how to get across the gap.

"Jump that's the only way", the little voice in Randall's mind yelled at him as his eyes narrowed even more.

Randall braced himself, taking in heavy breaths until he finally jumped into the air, all eight limbs spread out and his front arms ready to grab the ledge. For a few moments Randall allowed his eyes to close to feel the air on his face that lit the spark of memories long forgotten that lay dormant, stored in little boxed all stacked neatly as if never to be opened. He then opened his eyes again realising that the time to grab for the ledge was now. As he reached out his front arms and his fingertips met the cold, rough and wet surface of the ledge that startled him as the rest of his body followed.

Hanging there for a few moments so he could get his head together and gain his strength to pull his entire body up onto the ledge and fly through, as Randall was beginning to channel all of his strength towards his front arms he was distracted by a sound coming from the window…..

"Umm Hello?" the voice was concerned and came from the window.

Randall lifted his head to see two eyes from a monster staring back at him with wide eyes; unfortunately the look or identity of the monsters was anonymous to him as it kept out of the sun that was beaming into the room.

"Hi sorry I didn't know anybody was in there." Randall let out a small smile to try a protest his innocent and practice his acting skills.

"Look seriously it this is a burglary I think you need to start with maybe a house you might want to start smaller scale like a house might be able to get into." The figure spoke the voice was higher now but a little rough definitely a woman's though.

"I'm not trying to steal from your house I just wanted some breakfast." Randall let out honestly since there was no point in lying that would probably get him in even more deep water.

"Well maybe you should go to a store and grab your own food sweetie." The monsters said sarcastically.

Randall could picture the monster cracking a smile and laughing at his misfortune. Randall narrowed his eyes to show his anger and more than anything the strain on his arms growing if he didn't get off the ledge soon there would be a splat along the flaw that would put this little cow off her breakfast, Randall thought to himself as his arms began to shake and ace even more…..

"Don't you have any cash on you or something?" the voice spoke more concerned than anything.

Randall responded with "Does it look like I have any money on me?!"

The strain was beginning to where Randall out Wright to the bone he began to grind his teeth and closed his eyes as his entire body was shutting down from being stuck there for too long. It was too much Randall was excursed, hungry so he let his fingertips go and slide off of the cold suffice slowly until he began to fall as if it was in slow-motion he kept his eyes closed he began to slip away and accepted his death was to come….

Suddenly! He felt something grab his right arm and held it tightly. Randall opened his eyes to see a face in the window and two arms holding on to his arm as he swung there. She clutched him tightly as she moved one of her hand out to take Randall's other arm.

Not thinking about it Randall handed his arm to her and she began to pull him up with all her strength. Randall doing his best to use his legs to sort of walk up the wall vertically, it sort of looked like a failed curious attempt.

Finally Randall was pulled through a window where they landed next to each other panting and just lying there for a few minutes to catch their breath until they finally looked at each other.

Randall looked at the monster who had just saved his life, she was a light, blue reptile like him, with a soft face and perfectly placed lips, she had fronds a darker blue and purple and green tipped with a very light purple, like him but they were remarkably similar to human hair being long and pinned up in a ponytail with a little left on each side shorter than the rest of her hair like a fringe; the thing that Randall thought her hair looked like more than anything was long dreadlocks in a ponytail that seemed to suit her perfectly. She had four limbs a set of arms and a set of legs with three fingers and a thumb. Also a long tail which was purple with the colour spread through her back, she sort of looked like the opposite colour scheme to Randall but more humanoid in her apperance. The only thing that didn't seem to match her was her eyes. Deep brown and wide that looked virtually opaque as if she was hiding something and you couldn't see and that she protected from the world.

Randall looked at her for a few more minutes mainly entranced whit her eyes and what secret lye deep within that brown shield. Until he broke the silence with…

"Umm thanks." Randall said in a concerned manner.

He was for once really thankful of what this girl had done. He smiled to show his gratitude, more of an honest smile something which was rear and unheard of from Randall

"Don't mention it, I'm not gonna let ya fall even if you were trying to steal my breakfast." The girl monster said as she let out a sly smile and began to stand up and looked directly at him.

She studied his features again he looked unbelievably tired and sad. There was loneliness in his emerald eyes that melted her heart. He was hiding something under his exterior but what it was she didn't know. She looked at him again she then lowered her head and sighed.

"You know if you're that hungry maybe I could cook ya something, I'm not saying it's gonna taste any better than what's lying out there on the streets but…."

She looked as Randall again her deep brown eyes that now reviled a streak of sympathy towards the creature that was now standing in front of her on his four legs. He was about six inches taller than her looked down at her with a bland face that didn't show any expression.

"Yeah obviously!"

Randall let out it was surprisingly nicer than he intended the last thing he wanted was to drag anyone else down with him or to get involved with his plans; so he figured it would just be easier to give her a taste of how cold he was. But when he looked at her it didn't really seem to work there was something about her that softened him as if she could read him like a book.

She looked at him and cracked a smile, from his remark raising an eyebrow.

"Ya got a name?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm behind her

"Yeah it's Ran….."

He stopped mind way through his name, what wand he doing? He was a convicted felon and she looked like she would turn on him in a heartbeat. But Randall decided give her a name that he hadn't herd in a long time….

"R…Randy…" Randall let out a sigh.

This was the name he was referred to when he was younger and in collage but it was a name that he had left behind along with his childhood dreams. He remembered when he first started working at Monsters INC that Fungous his assistant when they first met called him Randy. Something snapped in Randall that moment and darkened him further that he ended up grabbing Fungus by the neck and throwing him into the lockers and hitting him. Which was where Fungus developed a fear towards Randall. He remembered the exact words that he said to him when he let go looked at Fungous cowering at the bottom of the locker room

"Don't call me Randy!" He yelled to fungous

All he saw then was Funhouse's cowering body enclose into a little ball and nod quickly showing that he agreed to the terms, in which he wouldn't call Randall, Randy and Randall wouldn't throw him against a wall again.

Randall quickly was called back into reality when he heard a voice talking to him.

"Nice to meat you, sorry it isn't for better circumstances than you trying to steal my food and nearly dyeing via the window." She let out a brief smile and turned her back to Randall as she headed towards the stove.

Randall felt obligated to ask "Hey, what's yours name?" widening his eyes.

The girl looked back to him and let out a sly smile again, it was like her little signature smile

"Alex." The girl smiled and then turned back to the stove.

Alex's apartment was nice, a little basic Randall thought to himself. There was a kitchen that was cream with a cooker, sink, fridge and a microwave. That followed onto a living room that followed the cream colour flow with a dark wood dining table with matching chairs that had flowers on the padded seats. That followed onto a sofa and a love seat behind it that was white with brown cushions spread untidily on the sofa. Along with a couple of blankets and jackets thrown on the loveseat and a couple of books scattered across the room. Opposite the sofa was a TV with a couple of DVDs on top. But from the look of the TV it hadn't been turned on in a while. After that the there was two doors side by side one presumable leading to Alex's room and one was the door to leave. The only fault with the apartment was the smell and sight of damp that as leaking through the ceiling.

"Hey Randy! Thought you wanted breakfast?"

Randall narrowed his eyes at the name and looked towards Alex as she turned around and placed a plate of food on the table it. Randall walked up to the table and studied the food that was on the plate. There lay a plate go green looking eggs with burned edges and bacon that was nearly charcoal, she was right Randall thought to himself. But then he felt the pain shoot up into his stomach and before he knew it he was tucking into a meal that tasted like little pieces of heaven to quench the fire in his stomach that was causing him so much pain.

"Coffee?" Alex called from the kitchen as she was grabbing two cups from a cabinet and turned to Randall who just looked back at her in a form of shock she was goes enough to feed him and then she was offering him something to drink.

"Hello, Coffee or not?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Um Yeah." Randall said as he just stared at her.

"So ya gonna tell me why you don't go and buy your own food and try and climb into people's apartments to get burnt eggs?"

Randall just looked at her as he shoved a fork full of egging into his mouth and swallowed hard.

"That's for me to know and you to keep you trap shut." Randall nearly shouted the last part but thought better not since she was nice enough to cook for him.

"Fine I don't need to know, anyway it's not like you're a convicted felon that escaped like that guy. What's his name? Umm Wterbooze or something."

Randall lifted his head and looked at Alex tightening his grip on his fork

"Umm Waternoose? He escaped Jail?" He said quietly but loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Yeah that's the guy escaped from prison with a couple of weeks ago with seven other convicts they over powered the guards and ran for it, not body has any idea where they are. You wouldn't be him by any chance? I could use the reward money as you can see the apartment needs a little work."

"NO!" Randall said sharply as he slammed his hand down onto the table violently this girl was asking too many questions.

"OK, don't destroy my table, don't worry I can tell your not Waternooose I saw a picture of him on the news he's completely different to you, not nearly as good looking." Alex let ought a mocking laugh and struck that famous smile.

Despite Randall only knowing her for about an hour he could tell that she was a hard to understand definitely somebody who would put up a fight and Randall kind of liked that….

Alex brought Randall a cup of black coffee and he own and place them on the table.

"Sorry All out of sugar but the milks in the fridge help yourself." Alex said pointing to the white fridge.

Randall just took a hold of the mug and smiled at her.

"I like it black but thank all the same."

Randall took a sip of the coffee and was engulfed with the sweet sense of caffeine that he had missed; something he relied on when he worked at MI was coffee.

After eating Randall finished his coffee and placed them both on the table. He looked around the apartment again to see if there was anything he missed to his surprise he was despite being very perspective he missed a stash of children's toys in a box next to the TV.

There was nothing unbelievable except a teddy with eight legs and one eye along with colouring stuff and a couple of board games like Scare Island and Cluedo. Randall looked at Alex again puzzled Alex didn't look like she had kids.

"You have Kids?" Randall asked indicating with his lower right arm to the toy box as an attempt to make friendly conversation as Alex stood up and collected the plates.

"Huh oh no their my Niece's she levees toys so she can play with them when she comes over or when I have to babysit her." Alex said a little alarmed that Randy thought that she had kids.

"Ohh sorry I just thought since the toys were there…"

Alex weighted for him to finish to sentence but hers nothing." Its ok you didn't know. How about you? Do you have kids or anything like that?" Alex asked curiously as she turned back to face where Randall was sitting.

Randall lowered his head and posed a saddened look then finally spoke softly…..

"I have a nephew but I haven't seen him for a while, He barely knows me….."

Randall stopped as memories of his nephew Rex flew through his mind he must be about four now. Randall's older Sister Charlotte got married and had a little boy who everyone said looked like Randall but being orange and red with only one frond unlike Randall. But everyone said they had the matching green eyes that run in the family but they were to the exact emerald green as Randall's. Only on about five occasion had Randall actually seen Rex, the kid didn't know him much he was always shy when Randall met him clinging to his mom and hiding behind her. Rendell never recalled Rex calling him uncle, not once.….

Thinking of this made Randall's eyes twitch as if something was going to come from them but nothing did. Randall pushed himself so far from showing emotion, but he felt that treacherous pull on his heart. Until his hatred eclipsed it again and he thought of the main reason he had come back to Monstropolis.

Revenge…..He said inwards to himself and let out a grin that would even give the Joker a run for his money….. Nothing was going to stop Randall Boggs from getting revenge, NOTHING!

**The next chapter will be coming soon hope you enjoying the story and characters so far. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just as a warning this Chapter is a little twisted but still suitable for any age it just show what effect the human world has had on Randall and the solitude of the Human world. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter 4- Blood Skin

Alex studied Randall's face as he lowered his head looking into the void of his memories about his nephew. She just stared at him for about five minuets puzzled and a little guilty that she started talking about her family. Then she saw him grin and there was something dark in there. His eyes narrowed like something sinister was lurking inside. Her eyes widened as Randall's grin grew large and to her amazement he began to change colour.

His body shifted and changed to a deep red that looked like a collection of blood all over his body. His fists clenched and he banged he first set of arm on the table angrily it was like something was inside and it darkened him.

"Umm… Randy y...you ok?" Alex said stuttering and a little scared of what she was seeing.

Alex took a step back and grabbed the nearest thing to her that was in this case a frying pan and clenched it tightly in her hands ready to swing if he turned on her.

Randall's eyes shifted to see Sullivan picking up a shovel ready to beat Randall with it. So doing what came naturally to him he launched and intended to kill.

Randall attacked and tried to get in as many punches as possible ducking and diving as the Shovel swung at him avoiding it as he tried to hit Sullivan, he could hear Sullivan shout and scream for him to let go or get away but Randall was out to kill and he wouldn't stop.

BANG!

Randall woke up on the flaw of a kitchen his head streaming pain and his vision more blurred than usual. When his eyes finally focused he saw a panting and terrified Alex standing over him. Looking down at him she had a frying pan at the ready and was ready to take a swing. Randall let out a groan and Alex was ready to swing the frying pan again.

"NO NO DON'T!" Randall yelled.

As he lifted his arm to shield himself from the metal mallet that was going to fly towards him. He saw his arm was a deep red. He sat up slightly dazed and looked at his body and began to shake and shiver as he realised what he had done. Turning back to his original colours he looked up at Alex who was now pointing the frying pan at him.

"Not again…" Randall whispered to himself.

"What the hell was that?" Alex said backing away from him and looking for something that might do more damage than a frying pan.

"I have no idea… it's happened before though." Randall sighted and lowered his fronds and closeting his eyes "a couple of times but never like this."

Alex's face softened but she still clenched to the frying pan with a death grip, she looked at Randall as he began to try and stand.

Slowly getting to his feet Randall leaned onto a chair to keep himself balanced, this inside of his head was throbbing like a demolition crew were using power tools right inside his head. He looked at Alex who took another step away from him.

"S…Sorry." Randall said staring as her as he shivered and held the table tightly to stop himself from falling.

"What was that Randy?" Alex said in a low tone.

"I have no idea, it started happening about a month ago…."

Alex weighted for Randall to finish but when he didn't come out with a reply Alex weighted in

"I don't think it's normal for monsters to change colour and attack people for no reason. Do you?"

Randall just let out heavy breaths and hid his head from Alex's gaze, but then he finally looked at her.

"I've always been able to change my colour and blend into the background like what humans call a Chameleon. But I didn't mean to attack you." Randall said looking at Alex who was beginning to lower the frying pan.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex said taking a step forward and meeting his gaze with his emerald eyes.

"I don't know." Randall said looking at Alex's eyes.

"I think you need to see a doctor, Randy."

"NO! No doctors I don't mix well with me and well I don't exactly have any money. "Randall said again lowering his head again; so that Alex couldn't see through his eyes

If there was one thing he cared about was that he didn't want this girl who was being nice to him. She didn't know what he really was, and Randall had no intention in dragging her into the mess that he made with his life.

Alex let out a sigh as looked at Randall something shifted in her and made her feel sorry for him, like there was something inside of him that Alex needed to see and she needed to help him.

"Sorry, I better go, thanks for the breakfast." Randall let out a sweet smile and began to walk towards the door.

Alex looked at him as Randall walked away; something snapped inside her that she couldn't bear. Her life was easy up until that point; all she did was keep herself to herself. Not bothering people didn't care about people or fitting in she was herself. She was the only thing that mattered and nothing else everyone else could go to hell for all she cared. She never grew attached to anybody to make shore she couldn't get hurt.

But she saw something in Randall that she had never seen in others, something new and something lonely. Yeah the guy had a few problems but with help. Maybe Alex could give him the heart that seemed to be torn away from him and rekindle the sparkle in his eyes to evict the loneliness and let in the love.

"Randy Weight. You don't have any place to live do you?" Alex asked as she stared to walk towards him.

Randall looked back at her and for the first time in years he felt something for her, as is he couldn't lie. Randall shook his head and lowered his gaze again.

"You don't have any family that knows where you are. Right?"

Randall shook his head again and looked at Alex who looked at him with her brown eyes, she didn't know what to feel, sorry or sad for him.

"Then you're not going anywhere. I can't let you go in that …umm…. Condition…"

Randall looked at her and raised an eyebrow, she really wants a convicted felon in the house with a sworn vendetta against two other monsters and a really creepy disorder that made him change colour and only see what he wanted to kill….

"You don't want me here and I don't want help from you." Randall said in a serious voice showing his darker side and to mainly to keep Alex out of any danger.

"I won't take no for an answer your staying you can use the spear bedroom." She said pointing to a door that Randall hadn't noticed.

Randall sighted finally giving into the brown puppy eyes that Alex was showing "Fine I'll stay but it won't be for long only until I get my feet back on the ground OK?"

Alex's face lit up with that famous smile "Deal." Alex said as she held out her hand.

Randall shuck her hand with his top right hand, and felt how warm her hands were, how much unnoticed life still lingered in her , Randall couldn't help but smile.

But Randall let go of Alex's hand quickly as he realised what he left in the alley.

"Damn the photo!" He virtually yelled as he disappeared and swung open the door and started to leg it down the stairs of the apartment on all eights.

He reached the alley way and reappeared with Alex in quick pursuit. Randall scanned to w alley way to find the place he had spent the night, looking carefully he saw the socked duvet and rand towards it. The duvet flew through the air to the other side of the alley as Randall stared at the photo he had collected in his lower hands. He then clutched the glasses and didn't let them go.

"What is it?" Alex said curiously trying to look over Randall's shoulder.

"Just something form when I was younger…. A pair of glasses that were mine, and a photo of me and a Frie….. Friend… "

Randall struggled with the last name well because Wozowski was his only friend once apron a time, when everything was simpler, before he got in to the ROR fraternity in collage, before they used him, before he realised he lost a true friend.

He hid the image close to his chest to partly to mainly keep it from Alex's gaze. What if she new Wozowski or Sullivan and what if she found out who Randy really was.

Alex cursed aloud as she looked at the time on her phone that she pulled out of a bag she had grabbed as she followed Randall to the alley.

"Damn I'm late for an interview." I better go she said as she began to run down the street.

"What interview?" Randall yelled as he ran after her making shore nobody noticed him.

"I got a job interview for Monsters INC; I needed to be there about ten minutes ago." She yelled back.

"Monsters INC?" Randall said to himself.

That's it the perfect place to make Wozowski and Sullivan pay, especially Sullivan. Randall let out a deep grin as he thought which of his many revenge plans would be the cruellest, to ensure their suffering and destruction of their sanity...

**Just as a head up the next chapter will be a little heart throbbing about Rex, Randall's adorable Nephew Hope you like it when it comes next Saturday. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys as promised this chapter is about Rex Boggs and don't worry if you like him he will have bigger impact n the story. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the two reviews I appreciate it and I think its nice o see that somebody is reading my work, thanks. :)**

Chapter 5- Rex

Rex looked out of the window lonely, looking at the strangers walking up and down the road. He looked at couple of the cars zooming past and imagined himself driving it up and down at max speed. He smiled briefly at his idea letting out that same mischievous grin as Randall. Somebody he barely new somebody his mom had introduced him too, but he never really talked to his uncle much or at all.

Rex let his smile drop as he closed his eyes and breathed out to forum a mist on the window. He then began to draw different patterns and symbols of his own creation. Entranced by his patterns he stared at them as they began to fade he breathed on the window again for them to reform and trap his glance again and again.

"Rex? You in hear?" The questions came from the door as a women answered.

The woman was plump with a soft smile and present purple eyes with a yellow completion and frizzy hair in a bun. She wore a suit top and waddled in on her short legs.

"Yes Mrs Waddleson, I was just looking out of the window."

"Wow the shapes are very pretty did you draw them?" The women asked pointing at the shapes on the window with her tentacle arm as she stood next to Rex.

"My Mommy taught me how to draw them; she said that they made pretty patterns and that they stay hidden unless you breathe on them. Mommy said that when she was younger her little brother used to do it and leave messages or pictures on the window for her to find." Rex let out a breath from saying so much.

"You miss her don't you?" Mrs Waddleson said patting the little orange reptile.

"Yes. I miss her, but doctor Reggs said that I can go and see her in the hospital to talk to her whenever I want. He said that she can't respond, but I know she can hear me."

Rex began to sniffle and his eyes became watery, and he began to cry quietly. Mrs Wadleson put her arms around the little monster and began to cradle him gently stroking his only frond and making hushing sounds and telling him it's ok. She cradled the little monster as he turned blue to show his sadness, because of his age he had no control of his abilities. Unfortunately mother never thought him how to control this ability so he had nobody to teach him.

"Don't worry Rex the doctors will find out what's wrong with her and she'll be back home before you know it, until then you've got me your next door neighbour who about a year ago you thought was a witch ." She hugged the little monster tighter until he matched her colour of bright yellow.

After Rex stopped crying he changed back to his original orange completion with a red tail. So Mrs Waddleson let him go and she looked at the little monsters emerald green eyes that showed so much emotion and energy.

"Thank you." Rex said quietly as he hugged her.

"No problem sweaty." She hugged him back.

"Do you want to grab some lunch and then go to the park?"

"Yeah!" Rex replied excitedly and full of energy as he ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

Mrs Waddleson just shook her head and laughed as she ran in pursuit into the kitchen.

After a delicious lunch of burgers and flies. And a very eventful day at the park where Rex saw his best friend Harry. But before Rex new it he was in his room, and it was time to go to sleep

His room was sky blue and featured posters and drawing stuck on them, Rex always knew how he made the room his own. He had a bed in the centre of the room that featured loads of cars and planes with faces. He also had a collection of toys including a one eyed teddy bear that he got for his first birthday.

Mrs Waddelson totted in and looked at the little monster puzzled as she held a plate of cookies and warm glass of milk. That she placed on the side table next to the bed. Rex walked over to her and sat on the bed as he grabbed one of the cookies and started to munch on it.

Mrs Waddleson was about to sit down next to him as she bumped into the table knocking everything off it. The milk and cookies flew through the air as Waddleson dived to catch them successfully. But unfortunately a photo fell down and crated a smashing sound as it hit the ground.

"Oh dear it think I'm being a little clumsy, oh no the picture." Waddleson said as she looked down are the broken glass and smashed frame.

She picked up what was left of the photo and she gashed as she looked at it. It was a multiple frame carrying more than one photo. The photo on the left was a little ripped from the glass but it couldn't be noticed, there was a picture of two lizards one a lime green with a strain of purple crawling over her back, with over a dozen fronds spreading thought her back, she was roughly about seventeen in the picture and she stood next to a younger and familiar creature with glasses, Randall…. He was only about ten or eleven from the image and whore large purple glasses that suited him and made him look a little younger than his age.

Waddleson studied the images but then she looked over to the photo on the right to see a new born Rex asleep in somebody's arms and a smile coming from the person who was holding him. The purple monster from the first photo, older than before without the glasses and showing a squint in his eyes as he cradled the baby.

"Rex, honey who's this?" Waddleson said showing Rex the images.

He studied them and then spoke "That's my uncle Randy he's my Mommy's younger brother." Rex just smiled at the photo.

"Hugh, I didn't know you Mommy had a brother, she never said." She glance at the image with a concerning look.

"We haven't seen him because I didn't know him very much."

"Wonder why he didn't want to look after you?"

I don't know where he is. He used to work at Monsters Inc but Mommy said she hadn't hared from him in a while. My mommy said they were close once but one day he came home from college and he was like a completely different person. "Rex said as he picked up the milk and finished it off and bit into another cookie.

"Maybe your mom had her reasons not to mention him, oh well, you excited about the school trip on Monday?"

She put the photo down and scooped up the glass and stood up from the bed as Rex snuggled into the covers and nodded his head excitedly.

"Monsters Inc is a big place sweaty so promise me you'll stay with your buddy and listen to the teacher.

"I promise." Rex smiled

"Good boy." Waddleson kissed him on the head and left the room looking back for a moment and sighing as she left the room.

Making shore she was gone Rex turned on a lamp and jumped out of bed. Then looked at a book shelf and he ran over to it snatching a book and running over to his bed and sitting on it excitedly. He placed the book on the bottom of the bed and then he snuggled himself into the covers hugging his teddy and weighted.

He looked at the book patiently as if waiting for somebody to read it to him. After about ten minutes his face dropped and he jumped off his bed and sadly grabbed to book and placed it back on the shelf.

"Maybe tomorrow teddy, Mommy will come back and read us a story." He said as he lowered his head and walked back to his bed.

But instead of lying on the covers he just sat on the edge of the bed and looked out of the skylight of the room of a clear but cold Monstropolis night. He looked at the stars with wonder in his eyes until he broke the silence.

"Mommy will be alright wont she? Please come home tomorrow mommy I miss you." His only frond lowered.

Rex began to tremble and cry changing different colours and patterns as he laid down at the foot of the bed in a little ball as he cried himself to sleep like every night since his Mommy collapsed and went into the hospital, where she laid in a comatose state…

**The Next chapter will be about Randall again but I don't worry Rx will be returning shortly,See you on Monday for the next chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys again thank you so much for the reviews and follows I really appreciate. I love righting this story and I hope you love reading it. This chapter it's about Randall and a deeper perspective of Alex but this chapter was just to get the back-story of Alex, Anyways enjoy. …**

Chapter 6- Breaking news

Randall looked out of the window of the spear room which followed the cream colour scheme from the rest of the apartment and held a double bed and desk, simple yet perfect for guests. He looked at the stars and watched them shine brightly thinking of how many wishes he made but none of them ever seem to come true.

Unfortunataly his opportunity of finding Sullivan and Wozowski was failed by the fact it was a Saturday and neither of them were working. The only reason Alex had an interview on this day was because it would be easier for her to be interviewed by god knows who. She still hadn't come home and it was getting late and Randall remembered the cold night of the street so he knew it wasn't a pleasant place to be.

For a moment he found himself gazing into his reflection and looking at the scars and bruises on his fronds and head. He stroked his fronds but they flinched out of the way when he tried to touch them leavening him to deal with the pain silently.

"Damn!"

Randall reputedly tried to treat his throbbing head but every time he tried to softly place his hand on his head he flinched away as if something was going to deepen his cuts. In his anger he grabbed the nearest thing to him which was a Luxo. Jr lamp, he pulled it out of the socket and flung it across the room causing it to smash.

Realising what he had done Randall sat on the bed and looked at his hands that were beginning to change to the blood colour from earlier. Clenching his fists he shook and growled.

"No!"

When he opened his fists they had returned to their original purple colour. Randall sighed and closed his eyes for a moment and thought of things that might calm him down. This lead to thinking of his past, his sister and how she always used to look after him and care for him. She would help her mother since his father left them years ago when Randall was born for a younger woman. He flinched at the idea of thinking at that traitor. He suddenly found himself looking at an orange monster, new born with his mother as she cradled him in a hospital bed.

The mother was Charlotte, looking at Randall as she held a little boy who was sound asleep in a blanket. She looked at Randall again as he walked towards her to look at his new nephew.

"Do you want to hold him Randall?" She whispered, exhausted from giving birth to her son.

"Yes." Randall said showing a little shine of Randy deep within his veins.

Randall gently scooped up the baby and cradled him like his mother had done to look at a little baby version of Randall that even caused his titanium heart to melt. Randall felt a light twitch in his eyes but no tears came out as he held the baby with his lower right arms and gently stroked the baby with his top right arm.

A nurse came in with paperwork and cooed over the baby looking at its innocent face.

"So Miss Boggs have you decided on a name for your little boy?"

"Yeah I want to name him after his uncle. Is that ok Randall?"

Randall looked at his sister and greatly stroked the baby

"No, this little squirt needs to be his own person; we don't need another Randall Boggs in the world."

Charlotte looked disheartened and hurt about the fact that Randall didn't want his only nephew to be named after him. She looked inside herself for a moment and then came up with a new name that still had the same initial than Randall.

"How about Rex? Its sweat and it still has the same initial as you." Making her point Charlotte looked at Randall….

"Yeah I like it suits him, Rex Boggs my nephew…."

Randall just stared in amazement at his nephew for a moment he felt like the old Randy and for a moment he felt home…..

His memories were distracted by the banging of a door which made Randall jump back into reality and out of his skin. He heard the door open and close and muttering coming from a familiar face.

Randall pulled the door open of his room to find Alex walking past and into the living room where she threw her bag onto the flaw and she slumped down onto the sofa.

Randall walked into the room and looked at her until he finally spoke.

"I guess I have to ask how'd it go? Randall crossed both sets of arms when he waited for a response.

"Oh sorry Randy didn't see you; yeah I got the job, just a secretary nothing fancy" she sighed.

"Isn't that a good thing or was I gone for too long?"

"Well yeah I guess you're meant to like your new job. But I me an old friend on the way home so we grabbed a coffee, she was so successful in her career as a teacher feels like I'm always playing catch up." She sighed "Hey since when have you been away?"

Randall didn't realise what she said and he just looked at her narrowing his eyes but not in a mean way sort of considerate and pitiful towards this girl. She was alone and came across as somebody who didn't care about what people thought about her, but she did deep inside she cared and was ashamed of her life.

"Hey Lizard boy you in there? "

Randall snapped back to reality and looked at Alex who was now standing up and facing him with her arms crossed.

"You're not gonna flip out again and turn red, because that means you get another date with the frying pan." Alex said jokingly as she looked at Randall with a smile that Randall knew all too well.

"No sorry I was just thinking."

"Ok…. Just don't do that again…it creeps me out... Anyway where have you being?"

"What?"

"You said 'was I gone for two long' what's that supposed to be where you been." Alex said as she walked over to the fridge.

"Umm, I just meant I've been unemployed for too long."

"Oh Ok." Alex said as she gazed into the fridge. "Hmm nothing in the fridge how does Pizza sound?"

Randall didn't answer, what she expected him to jump around like a kid and shout, she needed to get out more.

"Pizza it is." Alex said crossing her arms and matching Randall's expression to mock him. She cracked one of her smiles and walked over to a phone.

After half a pizza Randall decided it was late so he headed for his room trying not to disturb Alex who had put the TV on to watch the evening news.

The man in the news was frantic "Breaking news the infamous criminal Waternoose has been spotted in Monstropilous along with other convicts who escaped from the prison, we have no sources on what his motives are but it is suspected he may be looking for his partner in crime."

Randall froze, he turned and faced the screen looking over Alex's still shoulder He watched the reporter go frantic about Waternoose. Until he heard something that made him more uneasy.

"We believe that an individual was helping him to achieve his goal with help from a Randall Boggs and ex-employee for Monsters Inc. unfortunately we do not have an image to show to the public but be warned this monster is highly dangerous."

Randall's heart sunk, he knew Alex was smart she would have figured this out who he was, then role in the hand cuffs and jail sentence. No revenge not even freedom. Randall panicked he didn't know what to do or say for once in his life, he looked at the door thinking he could run away. He then looked at Alex's who didn't move from her original spot.

Randall was confused wasn't it a good idea to try and capture a criminal and turn him in for cash? He looked over to the sofa to see Alex curled up in a little ball and fast asleep. She let out deep breaths and softened her expression, she looked pretty like this, peaceful reviling her true personality without the sarcastic exterior.

Randall couldn't help but smile at her, obviously she hadn't seen the news, she probably fell asleep as soon as the TV was turned on. Realising he was smiling at her Randall dropped the smile and turned away towards his room. When he entered the room he closed the door and stood against it, and lowered his head.

"Damn it Randall, you're getting soft. Stop it! The only thing that matters is revenge" He whispered to himself as he looked to his bed and decided it was time to sleep.

The next morning Randall woke up to see a beam of yellowy orange light flooding in through the blinds. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sat up to see his room had taken on the yellow glow of the sun. He read the clock on the table at the side of the bed at 08:40 am. Randall yawned and stretched all eight limbs until he finally got out of bed and walked out of the room.

His senses were overcome with the sweat rich odour of coffee that flew up his nostrils and told his brain to fly over to the source.

Randall saw Alex who was taking a sip of coffee and look out the window that showed the city. She looked different Randall thought to himself then it hit him, her fronds weren't pinned up they just sat on her shoulders the set of dreadlocks, the mixture of colours that Randall admired about her.

"Morning Randy."

Randall jumped at is old name remembering a time that Wozowski said that when they were in collage and used a horn to wake him up saying he was going to be late for class.

"Morning" Randall said in response, he saw Alex looking at him with a plain face.

He walked over to the table and sat down on the seat and pretended to look at a news paper that was there.

Alex looked at him and pushed a cup of coffee towards him which he caught with his lower right arm and took a sip. He nodded as a sign of thank you and just kept on reading

"Anything interesting?" Alex said sitting down at the opposite side of the table.

"Umm no…." Randall said as he noticed what the main story was.

"Hmm I thought that prisoner escape would be a little interesting." She said as she raised her mug of coffee and took another sip.

Randall looked up at her and gulped as she looked back at him.

"Apparently there trying to find Waternooses accomplice, then they can get Waternoose. The accomplice is more dangerous he's the one that built the machine that could extract scream from kids. So he's more of a threat, considered a dangerous and violent monster. Handsome reward for him though."

Randall looked at her, his face had dropped. Looking into the nearly opaque brown eyes he couldn't determine what she was thinking, she could know about everything and the police could be on their way right now.

"Oh yeah that's interesting." Randall said as folded the paper in half and put it down back to front so Alex couldn't see the story.

Alex just looked at Randall for a moment noticing all the bruising and cuts on his forehead and fronds; she noticed the deep cut on his head.

"How did you get all thoughts cuts on your head?" Alex said finishing off her coffee and putting down the mug.

"Randall lowered his fronds and flinched at the pain, his eyes narrowed and he lowered his head. What was the point of lying to this girl she didn't know who he was.

"Umm... I got hit in the head with a shovel." Randall let out quietly as he lowered his head more, showing the extent of his injury's.

"Wow! You really don't pick the right girls do ya?" Alex said smirking at him. "I think you need to get thoughts looked at." Alex said as she stood up and started to walk over to him.

Alex raised her hand and Randall moved his head out of the way and looked at Alex, raising and eyebrow and stared at her.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing." Alex said as she moved her arm over to him and stroked the deepest cut.

Randall hesitated at first feeling the sudden reaction to the pain caused him to shake. He placed his arms on the table and closed his eyes just hoping to get through this. Alex gently stroked his fronds with expert care. She knew what she was doing Randall thought to himself sceptical on how she learnt how to do something like that.

"I don't really think I can do much about this except maybe patch it up. You need to go to the hospital"

Not necessary, I don't need any help."

"Randy this is serious, these cuts need stitches otherwise it's really gonna get worse or infected." Alex said as she moved away from him and looked at him in the eyes.

"No, I told you I don't do well with doctors, so no that's my answer. Anyway what do you know about cuts and illness?"

Alex eyes began to twitch and she lowered her gaze and looked at her hands that were by her side. Her eyes narrowed and she raised her arms and held them together.

"I studied medicine for two years, wanted to be a doctor but it didn't work out."

"Why not?" Randall looked up at her as she met his gaze once again.

Alex moved her arm towards him where a light blue scar lined across her wrist.

"You don't want a suicidal doctor trying to treat you, do ya?

Randall stared wide eye at the cut and noticed a matching one on her other arm, he looked at her for about two minutes thinking of why she would do something like this. What pushed her over the edge? What made her feel like her death would end a problem?

Alex just looked at him and she went over to the sofa and grabbed a remote. Randall looked at her for a moment and felt something pulling on his heart again for her, something was making him soft and Randall wasn't; used to this feeling.

"Thought I had problems…" Randall whispered to himself, Alex didn't move so Randall guessed she didn't hear.

But he was suddenly taken a thought of Sullivan getting thrown through a door. With made him grin as he was determined that tomorrow, yes tomorrow would be the day they suffer.

**Next time we will be returning to monsters Inc but Randall won't be the only eight legged lizard there. thanks again for the reviews and see ya on Wednesday. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi I decided to release this chapter early because it was ready early, hope you enjoy. Also thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate it. :)**

Chapter 7 –Poltergeist

Randall woke early on Monday knowing that today was the day that Wozowski and Sullivan were going to pay. He smiled too himself as he walked into the kitchen, where he grabbed a coffee mug and placed it on the counter. Carefully and quietly making a coffee for himself so not to Wake Alex.

After grabbing coffee Randall sat on a chair and stared to think about the best way to attack. He could go in all guns blazing and confront and attack them, not a good idea. Then Randall realised the best way to attack would be to not be seen well that would work on Wozowski. He remembered the time in the locker room when he scared Wozowski just by opening his locker.

Randall was so wound up in his fantasy of revenge he didn't notice Alex who ran into the kitchen pinning up her fronds and grabbing a mug and pouring coffee into it. Or more coffee on the counter than in the mug. She ran through the apartment picking stuff up and throwing them into a bag. Grabbing her keys off the table she acknowledged that Randall was there.

"Morning Randy, sorry gotta run, gonna be late." She ran out of the door and shut it so fast, Randall braced himself for a large slam.

BANG!

Randall walked over to the window to see Alex running thought the street and monsters heading for Monsters Inc. He waited for about ten minutes until he made his move, reaching to the door to exit the building and onto the streets Randall paused. This was going to take a lot of energy, disappearing for a few minutes was one thing but for over ten minutes it took a lot of work and was hard and Randall knew it was risky since after so long your body just gives in and you become visible again. He took a few deep breaths and finally disappeared as the door swung open he felt a breeze of a Monstropolis morning, something he always liked when he walked to work back when everything was simpler.

The walk to monsters Inc was easy enough he arrived at the door he had walked through more times than he could remember. When a monster opened the door to enter Randall shot in and pushed the other monster out of the way surprising him. Randall looked around the reception it was like nothing had changed the same world map on the ceiling and reception in the centre of the room. Where a women stood with snakes for hair answering the phone and giving messages to people as they passed.

As Randall looked around now feeling a burning sensation from being invisible for so long he caught a glimpse of a familiar green monster with one eye walked past him and into the locker room, it was Wozowski.

"Perfect" Randall said to himself as a large orange and yellow monster with one horn looked at where Randall had stood.

Randall followed Wozowski to the locker room. Where Mike opened his locker and place a bag inside. Randall looked around to see if the coast was clear. Then he moved in for operation revenge.

Mike looked a photo of Celia he kissed it and then put it back into the locker. Just when Mike was going to close his locker it slammed shut on its own. Mike opened it again and it slammed shut. Mike looked uneasy at the sight and backed away from the lockers and stared with his mouth open. Suddenly all of the lockers started to open and close and shake violently. Mike cowered and fell onto the bench in the centre of the room. He looked at the lockers and started to whimper as something made his heart sink.

A pair of two emerald eyes and a smile looked at him as the rest of Randall reappeared to face Mike. Randall looked at Mike and saw a cowering little monster who was trying to run away from the memory of Randall Boggs.

"Wozowski, it's been a while." Randall said smiling even wider showing his teeth as he began to chuckle.

"R….Randall, n…no y...you were b…b….banished." Mike said cowering even lower and staring into Randall's raging eyes.

"Do you think a door is going to stop me from coming back?"

Mike shook his head and closed his eyes and began to whimper. As Randall was about to grab Mike but a memory flooded into his mind that distracted him, he saw mike when they were younger being his friend and helping him telling him not to be nervous. Then he saw mike's face when Randall said he was with ROR in collage and how shocked he was.

Randall returned to reality then looked at mike that same shocked and broken face from when they were in collage. Randall looked at his arm that was about to hit Mike, Randall dropped it and stepped back from Mike.

"Go Wozwski." Randall said as e looked at Mikes face.

Mike stood up and looked at Randall. Raising his eye brow he looked at the purple Lizard who had lowered his head keeping his gaze from Mikes.

Suddenly Randall felt a sting of pain in his head and began to see everything red. With his front arms he clasped his head and backed into the lockers. Grinding his teeth he knew what was happening. He began to shake violently as pictures of Sullivan and shovels ran through his brain. His body began to shift and change to the blood red.

"M….Mike… get out…." Randall said hitting his back against the lockers and keeping his eyes shut so he couldn't see Mike to stop him from attacking.

Randall what's wrong?" Mike took a step forward to Randall who was fighting against himself.

"GET OUT!" Randall cried ad he pushed himself backwards knocking over the lockers and falling onto them.

Mike gulped and ran out of the door, as fast as he could, looking for the only person he could trust with this, Sully….

Randall felt the pain of falling onto the lockers and stayed still until his body relaxed. After who knows how long Randall opened his eyes to see a gray ceiling that was blurry for a moment. Randall lifted his head to load at the rest of his body that had changed back to his original colour.

"Brilliant idea Randall now Wozowski knows your back." Randall sighed and stood up slowly and leaned on the bench in the room.

Randall looked at the mess when he crashed into the lockers, Randall looked around the room lowered his head thinking this was a bad idea. Randall looked at the door and took his first step towards it limping as he held onto the wall to stop himself from falling. He reached the door and disappeared.

Meanwhile Sullivan was meeting a new employee…..

"Well Miss Dibb I think were lucky to have you as a secretary for MI so welcome." Sully said as he stretched doubt his hand and shook the women's hand.

"I'm very happy to work hear Mr. Sullivan." Miss Dibb said as she shot a fake smile in his direction.

"Please call me Sully were all friends her at Monsters Inc, we don't need to be so formal." He said grinning at her.

"Then Miss Dibb was my mom, so it's just Alex to everyone." Alex said as she picked up some paperwork on Sully's desk.

"I have a feeling that you're going to fit right in." He looked at Alex as he exited the room and walked along to corridor.

Mike ran up and down the corridor looking for Sully frantically shouting his name until he reached the laugh flaw, where he discovered the state of his ransacked desk.

"What the, hey guys who destroyed my desk?"

Mike walked over to his bombshell of a desk and moved all of the papers to see if the desk it's self was still intact. Then he looked down at the draws to find the third one was completely empty. Mike knelt down and studied the draw realising that the draw was empty missing a photo and a set of glasses. Mike frowned looking into the draw thinking that the only thing that was left of an old friend was gone. He then remembered, Randall…back… insane… find…Sully. So mike took off to continue his search for Sully.

Randall had disappeared and walked on to the main corridor keeping to wall to stop from being hit and mainly to lean on it as he walked. He reached the end of the corridor wondering what he was going to do next. Then he saw a familiar face. Fungus a small, three eyed monster walked into a janitor's cubed and looked around nervously as he carried a bag of something and he entered the room. Randall followed him into the cubed and saw something that made him freeze in his place and stared wide eyed at something that was sitting in the corner of the room a little girl.

The girl was about six years old, but she was small and whore a pair of light blue PJ's with flowers on them. Her hair was light brown and long in a fishtail plait, her eyes were big in a hazel colour and she had a small button nose and frowned at the sight of fungus in the room.

"H…hear you go kid." Fungus threw a bag towards the girl and she looked at Fungus as she picked it up.

Thank you." Her voice was high but sweet; she began to eat whatever Fungus had given her.

Randall couldn't help but smile; she was one of his kids he used to scare. Randall remembered she had d the loudest scream out of all of his kids. She looked at fungous as she ate he looked at her with a softened look. He was obviously doing this as a chance to regain himself for helping Randall. Randall sighed and accidentally became viable again.

The little girl noticed Randall and backed away to the wall and began to shake, knowing that something was Wrong Fungus turned to face Randall. Fungus began to tremble and backed away closer to the girl partly out of fear and partly to protect the girl. Randall looked down at the trembling monster.

"Randall… how did you get back?"

Randall sighed and answered "Look I'm not answering the same question twice in one day, so think about it I'm shore you'll figure it out."

The girl began to whimper and cry Fungus turned to look at her; he then turned back to Randall as if he was ready for a fight. Noticing this Randall just stared at Fungus until the pain in his leg struck against forcing him to lean on a wall. Fungus looked at Randall and his face softened; he saw the cuts and bruises on his head.

"What do you want Randall?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see how it was going."

Fungus looked at Randall again confused, this wasn't like Randall, this wasn't the most wanted monster in the city this was someone he didn't know.

"Not bad I guess, you?"

"Better since I got back into the city. Who's your friend?"

Fungus looked at the little girl who was cowering in the corner and crying into her arms trying not to look at the monsters.

"She came through a door on Friday I found her Saturday morning when I realised I left something behind. I didn't know what to do except really keep her out of sight…."

Randall weighted for Fungus to finish the sentence, but when nothing came out asked….

"Why didn't you just put her back in her door? She was one of my kids you must remember the door."

Fungus just looked at the little girl, as Randall limped over to her. He knelt down in front of her and was about to put his hand on her shoulder, when she looked up…

The girl looked at Randall and studied his face; he was the monster that had scared her in her room for years. He used to walk along the ceiling blending into the colour scheme and he walked down the wall and roar at her causing her to scream. After she began to scream he simply left, never hurting he didn't even try to eat her, which is what she thought monster did, eat little children.

She looked at him for a moment, he never hurt her or attacked her, and if he was anything like the other monster standing there he had no intention of hurting her. She moved quickly and flung her arms around him hugging him and crying at the same time.

Randall jumped at the touch of human contact, but he knew she wasn't toxic or anything. A hug was just something he wasn't used to. Fungus stared with all three of his eyes wide open; he had never seen Randall Boggs do anything like this.

The girl didn't let go and Randall just frowned, thinking of what he was going to do until it hit him.

"Ok kid personal bubble, don't be a cling on. "

He pushed the girl gently off him as he stood up, and leaned against the wall again. His face twisted with the pain in his leg. The girl just looked at him with blood shot eyes from crying.

"You're the monster that used to scare me, in my bedroom when I was going to sleep aren't you?"

"Um...Yeah kid, I am."

"I saw you on Saturday when you were stuck to my wall. I thought that you were going to scare me again, but when the green one came in and told me jokes I forgot about you. Until you disappeared through my closet, I followed I wanted to see where you were going." The girl let out a breath and looked at Randall.

"So you followed me into a wired world that you didn't know anything about? Grate thinking kid!"

"So you let her in?" Fungus said joining in the conversation.

"Sophie" The girl said

"What?" Randall asked.

"My names Sophie not Kid."

Randall just looked at her with a frown; the last thing he wanted was to name the kid. A couple of images of the scream extractor came to mind, but he didn't care about that. He never did that was Waternooses idea al Randall did was build it with the promise that he would get even with Wozowski and Sullivan.

"Hey Fungus we need to get this kid home. You can't keep her like a pet." Randall turned to face Fungus that just looked at Randall.

Fungus nodded but quickly said "How? We can't exactly walk around with her and you're not exactly welcome hear.

Randall looked at the red monster he had a point, he thought silently for a moment until he spoke.

"We wait until everyone else left genius."

"Sorry I'm not following you."

Randall grinded his teeth until he spoke again "you got to be kidding me? We wait until everyone else has left the factory then we get the kid out of here."

"It might work, but what about her door?"

"That where you come in you go and get the doors card you open the door and the kid goes home nobody knows…."

"But I don't know what door it is."

"Go talk to Roz shell give you the card."

"Oh ok I'll just tell her Wozowski needs it."

"Tell her whatever you want I don't give a damn." Randall rolled his eyes as Fungus ran out of the door.

"Ok kid I guess we wait until he comes back." Randall looked at Sophie who just stood there quietly fiddling with her fishtail plait.

Sully walked through the corridor as Fungus turned a corner they crashed into each other and both fell backwards.

Fungus got back up and looked at Sully….

"S…sorry Sully I… I… to g…g...go…." Fungus said as he shot down the corridor

Sully got up and looked in the direction where Fungus had shot off.

"That was wired."

He was about to walk away when he heard a noise from behind him

"Ow, hey what the hell are you doing?" Alex said as she gathered papers off of the flaw and next to her he saw one Mike Wozowski apologising with his hands.

Mike looked up "SULLY… Listen pal I got an emergency."

"Mike calm down what's wrong?"

Mike panted for a moment catching his breath. "We have a problem, Boggs is back….."

Sully just looked at Mike in shock until he finally spoke" He can't be we banished him."

"Believe it pal, he's back he nearly killed me in the locker room, until…."

"Until what Mike? Stop weighting for me to talk get on with it."

"There's something wrong with him Sul…"

Yeah I know he hates out guts." Sully said crossing his arms.

"No...No there's something wrong with him I have no idea what it is…. He told me to get out of the room, something's happened to him whatever it was it really hurting him."

Sully was deep in thought for a few minutes until he realised something.

"No wonder Fungus was acting so strange….. Come on!"

Sully grabbed mike by the head and took off in the direction Fungus had gone.

Alex just stood there holding paperwork and raised an eyebrow.

"Boggs? Banishment? I swear this place is not where the normal monsters work." She said to herself as she walked off in the opposite direction.

Reaching Roz's office Fungus stood nervously beside it. He didn't know how to ask her for the card, wozowski wants it maybe or that he volunteered to work late because…..

"Hi Fungus" Voice came from next to him, causing Fungus to jump back falling into a larger blue monster.

Mike was leaning against the wall smirking and fungus who was now been held by Sully. Fungus whimpered and shook thinking he was busted.

"So Fungus seen any old friends lately?" Mike said circle him.

Fungus shook his head and curled his lip as a sign of worry and fear towards the two monsters, more so than in Randall's presence since he knew the extent of Sully's strength. This caused him to faint…

Back in the janitors closet Randall started to pace up and down regardless of the pain in his leg. Growing more frantic, stroking back his fronds and crossing his arms to show his anger and impatience growing.

"What's taking him so long?"

"Maybe he got lost." Sophie said from behind him

"Or maybe the little Wiesel is telling everyone where I am."

"Why don't you want people to know where you are?"

Randall made his decision he was going to see what was going on, he disappeared.

"Umm hello are you still there?" Sophie said as she backed way against the wall.

Randall reappeared briefly and disappeared again

"Stay hear kid." Randall said as he went out the door and limped down the corridor to the main reception.

The main doors flung open and a swarm of kids came in with a teacher who was trying to catch them all. Randall baked to the wall to stay out of the way as the group of kids gathered around in a circle and looked at the teacher. She began to speak talking about staying together and to behave themselves. Randall didn't move he stayed at the edge of the room not risking it.

But something or rather someone caught his eye. A little orange lizard monster with one frond stood at the edge of the group. Randall's eyes widened to see the little monster holding a clip board and waiting patiently. Randall's heart began to ace as he looked at the little monster, his eyes began to twitch he felt something wet come from them, until he finally whispered the little monsters name.

"Rex…"

** I think the next chapter will be available on Friday and I need your help tell me if you like the little girl or not, I don't know weather to involve her in the main story or not... because I have and idea for her that hasn't being done to my knowledge in a Randall fanfiction...but whatever happens Rex will still be in the story :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi I had to upload this early because I wont be home on Friday so I hope you enjoy this. I appreciate the reviews, followers, please Read, Review and enjoy. :)**

Chapter 8- A spark

Sophie stood at the door peering through the key hole to see a large array of monsters passing her gaze, somewhere humanoid some beyond Lilly's imagination. She noticed that they all seemed like humans just getting on with their work like a big company. She smiled to herself as she took in the surroundings and gave off a cheesy smile. She saw a slug like monster moving towards the janitor's closet holding a broom. Sophie panicked as the slug monster entered the room, Sophie ran out of the room trying not to be seen by into a side corridor.

Randall continued to stare at Rex from unseen by anybody else, he observed his nephew who looked a little lost in the crowd, as if he was kind of lonely, like something was upsetting him. Randall wanted to talk to him, he wanted to know how Charlotte was doing, and he wanted to be an uncle for once.

But before Randall could do anything the group moved on. Going to presumably the laugh floor, Randall sighed and lowered his head. But he then remembered what he was doing looking for Fungous…..

Rex and the other kids walked along a corridor looking around and wavering to the all the monsters they passed. Rex was overcome with excitement he didn't notice a menacing figure behind him. A lager monster looked behind with large horns and a sinister smile. The monster pushed Rex to the side and into the wall causing him to change to a gray colour of the wall colour of the wall. All the other kids looked at him and laughed.

Rex looked at the laughing monsters and began to sniffle, the teacher was trying to get to him but she couldn't push through all of the kids. Rex began to cry and he ran off ignoring the teacher trying to tell him to come back.

Fungus woke up minutes after passing out he looked up to se Mike and Sully staring at him, he sat up and whimpered, looking at Mike and Sully.

Randall ran towards Roz's office to find Fungus surrounded by Wozowski and Sullivan. He growled at the sight of Sullivan and felt a sharp pain in his head but tried to ignore it. He ran towards Fungus and grabbed him dragging him away from Mike and Sully.

Randall dragged Fungus down the corridor trying his best to make it look like Fungus was walking with little success. The pain in Randall's head was burning like he was going to explode until he stopped in his tracks and let Fungus go.

Randall couldn't bear the pain he gave all his energy into staying invisible stopping anybody from seeing him or what was happening. He grinded his teeth and closed his eyes clenching his fists trying the fight the attacks in his head until he opened his eyes and ran for a orange corridor, knocking over a trolley of scream canisters in the process as he fled trying to stop the attack.

Randall ran down the corridor taking turns and around a corner and tripped over something causing him to fall and become visible. Randall looked at himself seeing the blood skin he despised, the pain began disappear after a few minutes and he changed back to his original colour.

Standing up he turned around to see what he had tripped on, to his surprise it something that his heart longed for. He saw a small snivelling orange reptile looking up at him with eyes full of tears.

Randall stared at the little monster until he finally spoke "Rex?"

The little monster looked at Randall for a moment until his eyes became even more watery and stroke of familiarity filled his expression as he broke into a massive smile.

"Uncle Randy." Rex said as he ran towards his uncle.

Randall shook not knowing if he was going to fall or not. Randall looked down at Rex's face that smiled at his uncle something snapped in his heart and he found himself smiling. The little monster looked up at his Uncle and, they both stood there for a few minutes looking at each other, which Randall thought was kind of uncomfortable until he broke the silence.

"So Rex how you doing?"

Rex looked at his uncle he didn't know really what to say as he looked at the large reptilian monster, he sighed with disappointment. Rex's mommy did say that Randall wasn't the warmest monster in the world, but Rex expected more than this.

"I'm ok I guess, Uncle Randy where have you been?"

Randall looked at Rex's eyes that matched his own a shade of emerald green that could either be something of beauty holding precious memories; they could hide a life of lying, hatred and regret inside.

Randall bent down to Rex's level and looked at him directly in his eyes, Randall's face was full of regret, what had he done? What had he become? What had he missed?

"Mommy's in hospital, she collapsed and hasn't woken up yet." Rex said as he began to cry and tears fell from his eyes.

Randall looked at him and moved forward closer to Rex who looked at Randall. Randall patted Rex on the shoulder and tried his best to look compassionate toward Rex, Randall felt uncomfortable he didn't really know what to do. Rex stopped whimpering and wiped his eyes…

"Umm... There…there." Randall said awkwardly as he patted Rex on the shoulder.

Rex looked at Randall for a moment he didn't know what to think about his Uncle, there was something about him that didn't feel right, something dark, but Rex didn't know what it was.

Suddenly Sophie ran into the back or Randall making him jump.

"For crying out loud will everyone stop running into me." Randall said as he turned around to see a frightened Sophie looking up at her. Rex hid behind Randall fearing the human girl that stood in front of him.

Randall herd voices seemingly coming from every direction. Without thinking he picked up both of the kids and ran for a fire exit. He didn't care who saw him, most monsters should be at work now so Randall simply sprinted along the road heading for Alex's apartment. Reaching the apartment Randall ran into the building still caring the screaming kids and he finally made in to Alex's apartment using a spare key that was under the welcome rug. It sometimes pays to have eight limbs Randall thought to himself.

Entering the apartment Randall dropped the kids onto the flaw and he slid down the door out of breath and closed his eyes for a few minutes. He opened them to see Rex backing into a corner of the room away from Sophie.

"Who's this?" Sophie said walking further to Rex who was trying to pick up a TV to throw it at her, with no success.

Randall raised his head and leaned forward looking at Sophie with his narrow eyes.

"His name is Rex he's…. he's my nephew…." Randall said as he sighed and began to stand.

"Oh ok, Nice to meet you I'm Sophie." Sophie stuck out her hand and grinned at Rex who was now ready to swing an umbrella at her.

"Don't worry Rex Humans aren't toxic she can't harm you anymore than I can…" Randall realised what he said he could hurt Rex with no control this was a bad idea bringing them hear. Randall thought to himself as he walked over to the kitchen and more importantly the coffee grinder.

Rex dropped the umbrella and looked sceptically at Sophie's hand, until he gave in and shook her hand loosely. Sophie smiled and the little monster who was about five inches shorter than her. Rex smiled back in response. They both began to giggle at each other, there was certainly a spark between them, and Sophie just fiddled with her fishtail plait.

"Uncle Randy why did you bring me and Sophie here?" Rex looked at Randall who froze with a mug full of coffee in his hand.

"I….umm…I…." Randall was saved by the fact that the door opened and Alex walked into the room.

She walked over to the sofa unaware of the little human standing next to it, she threw a bag onto the flaw and loaded at her scared wrists that she caressed them gently.

"Hi" Sophie said appearing in front of her.

Randall dropped his mug of coffee and ran toward Sophie….

"Hmm… hi child…. What? Child?..."

Alex looked into Sophie's hazel eyes and jumped into the air landing on the flaw staring into Sophie's eyes and the unsettling innocence in them.

"Don't panic, she won't hurt you she's just a kid." Randall said as he stood next to Sophie.

Alex looked up from the flaw, she wasn't scared of kids, and she knew they weren't dangerous that was old news. It was just the shock of the little girl standing next to her.

"I know kids can't hurt me, but what the hel… I mean what is a kid doing here?"

"Umm it's a little difficult to explain…"

"This monster took me from the big factory and here to stop the other monsters from seeing me." Sophie just smiled at Randall who was grinding his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

Rex appeared and hid behind Randall and looked shyly towards Alex who now looked even more confused.

"So you're telling me another kid got in from a door, oh goody. What were you doing at monsters Inc? " Alex said as she stood up and met Randall's gaze lowering her eyebrows showing she was not in the best of moods.

"He came to see me and to ask how my mommy was doing." Rex said as he slid from behind Randall and smiled at Alex nervously.

"Yeah… that's why I was there….. This is Rex he's my Nephew…."

Alex just looked at Rex and then as Sophie and then to Randall meeting his gaze. She sighed and looked innocently at him.

"You men you would risk your own neck in helping a human?" She leaned into Randall's ear for the next bit and whispered. "He's lucky to have somebody like you."

Randall felt his eye twitch he had never had somebody tell him something like that, except since, well a long time ago he didn't want to tell her the real reason why he was there. Not at the fact that she might turn him in but the fact that he was really beginning to like her. There was something inside her that Randall liked and he didn't want that to go away.

Alex looked at Sophie again and knelt at her level and smiled at her.

"Do you know where you are kid?"

"Yes, I'm in a world of monsters and they come into our rooms to make us laugh to generate energy. Also I know that you need to find my door so I can go home." Sophie smiled at Ale who was smiling a back.

"Yeah, don't worry kid we'll get you home, tomorrow, the factory was shut down because a criminal on the run was seen there."

Randall's face dropped when he heard that last sentence, oh no Mike told the cops, they were gonna find him and that was it.

"Really?" Rex said intrigued by the news.

"Yeah that guy that escaped from prison, Watergoose, or whatever. Nobody knows why he's trying to get back into the factory."

Randall let out a breath and relaxed his body. But this only created more questions. Why had Wozowski told the cops? He wanted to see Randall locked up where he couldn't get to him or that girl, Boo. Randall shook off the feeling of being shoved in a cage, and jumped back into reality.

Alex was looking at him with her opaque eyes, cracking a grin at him, realising he was back in reality he smiled back and looked down to see Sophie hiding behind him and Rex counting to ten in the corner.

Alex went into the kitchen and grabbed a cloth to wipe up the spilled coffee. Randall followed in pursuit and looked at her as she stood up and walked up to the sink. He smiled at her and widened his eyes to try and look friendly.

"Thanks" Randall said as he leaned on the side of the counter as the pain started to creep up his leg again causing him to flinch and screw his face.

"For what?" Alex said as she turned to face him.

"For accepting she's a human and you're willing to help, for letting Rex Stay, for…"

Alex looked at him in the eyes widening her eyes and stepping closer to Randall. He simple just lowered his head.

"For been there for me…"

Alex just smiled at Randall, and looked at him gently like she saw everything inside him.

"Uncle Randy?" Rex interrupted as he stood in front of them.

"Yeah kid what do you want?" Randall asked as he backed away from Alex and faced his Nephew.

"I just wanted to know... umm it this your girlfriend?" Rex smiled innocently towards both of them.

Alex let out an embarrassed giggle to cover-up the question.

"Umm.. ahh no w..Were not… she's not my G...Girlfriend, she's…"

Were just friends." Alex interrupted as she took a step away from Randall and stared and Rex awkwardly,

Both smiling at the little monster, with both Randall and Alex sharing a flushed expression that they didn't know how to get rid of.

"Nine…Ten, ready or not hear I come…" Sophie shouted as she began to look around the room.

Hearing Sophie Rex closed his eyes and shook clenching his fists obviously trying to do something spectacular.

"Found you."

Rex sighted and opened his eyes.

"That's not a very good hiding place I found you really easy." Sophie just smiled and Rex who frowned.

Rex started to move weirdly nodding his head and making wired noises that alarmed Randall who took a step towards him.

"Achoo" as Rex sneezed he disappeared and turned completely invisible. Randall looked at the spot where he thought his Nephew was standing.

"Not again…" Rex said he looked at himself trying to become visible again, but instead he was appearing in parts, until he disappeared again.

Randall bent down to Rex's level and looked at him. "You don't know what your doing do you kid?"

"No Mommy never… she just... Well she just didn't, I don't think mommy can disappear she never did. People at school say that makes me a joke and that it's not normal… "

Randall thought for a moment until he reluctantly began to disappear himself showing his Nephew that it ran in the family, the main reason he didn't want to disappear was the thought of reappearing coved in the blood skin that he would rather forget about.

"You're not a freak Rex your Mom can disappear it runs in the family, it's our gift. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise." Randall said in a soft voice a voice that he wasn't used to.

"Rex, think of yourself, concentrate on yourself, it works as a way of protecting yourself, tell yourself threes no danger. Tell yourself you don't need to hide."

Randall could tell Rex was concentrating, to his surprise Rex began to reappear almost in synchronisation the two monsters reappeared to face each other, with their emerald eyes… Rex looked at his uncle with a big grin on his face. Rex opened his arm and launched himself as Randall hugging him causing Randall to fall back onto the flaw as his Nephew hugged him tightly. Randall didn't know what to do except just stare at Rex who was holding a death grip on Randall.

"Thank you Uncle Randy." Rex said as he let go of Randall and turned to face Sophie. Who was standing there wide eyed.

"You just need some practice kid." Randall said as he tried to stand up.

The pain in his leg was draining his strength, Randall struggled to get up and felt somebody garbed his arm. Alex held onto Randall and she pulled him up onto his feet. Randall took the help and grabbed onto her shoulder allowing himself to get up. Standing in the kitchen the pain in Randall's leg began to disappear and he stood up straight again still the same six inches taller than her. Randall relaxed his muscles and looked at Alex who was just staring back with a small smile on her face.

It took them about three minuets before they realised they were still holding on to each other, both of them embarrassed the let go of each one another and just stared awkwardly to each other. Until a loud noise penetrated their ears.

Rex had found Alex's phone and was toning it into the radio, picking up some songs and mostly static until he found an channel that played music and he put it down on the table. Sophie was dancing with a teddy in the background and Rex was just jumping up and down on the sofa singing along to a tune nether Randall or Alex had ever heard.

Both of them started to laugh, for once Randall laughed and he felt happy, there was something about that little orange monster that made him smile. There was also something about Alex a monster he hardly knew, something that made his hart pound and him smile on the inside.

"Dance Uncle Randy!"

Rex said as he ran over to him and took his uncle by the hand and began to pull him to where the sound was coming from. Randall let himself to be dragged into the room and reluctantly watched his Nephew start to dance in the room. All he could see from the direction he had come from was a giggling Alex who was trying to hold the laughs in. Sophie went up to Alex and asked the same reluctantly Alex was dragged into the room.

Both couples sort of danced sort of laughed there until Rex and Sophie shot a mischievous look to each other as if they were planning something. Randall noticed this look and began to feel worried about what these kids were going to do.

Suddenly! Both Randall and Alex were pushed from behind by the two kids, surprisingly storing for their age. Randall toppled forward and Alex just simply looked like she was going to keel over. They both fell into each other's arms and looked at each other for a few seconds. With the laughing kids looking at them.

"The prince and the princess have to dance together at the ball." Sophie said as she laughed at the two monsters who looked extremely embarrassed at each other, but to Sophie's surprise they didn't let go of each other.

The both laughed at Sophie's request as a slow song started to play; they didn't really know what to do until Randall pulled Alex closer to him and grabbed her arms gently placing them onto his solders. Alex's face was just flushed and she couldn't stop, striking this nervous smile as Randall pulled her closer.

"We can't let the guests down." Randall said striking a smile at Alex who finally gave in and relaxed a little.

They began to dance for a few minutes, all Randall could think about was Alex, she was something new, but yet something old. He jumped when she placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The two kids just smiled and the couple who looked incredibly blissful towards each other.

Randall stopped and looked at Alex who raised her head and looked at him. What was he thinking? It's not fair to her; she can't get pulled into all of this. The revenge was one thing but, what if they found him hear she would be arrested and her life would be over. Randall pushed away and pretended to limp to the sofa to make up the idea that his leg was hurting. He didn't want to hurt her feelings or his own he liked her but it just wasn't possible.

As Randall sat on the sofa he was surrounded he closed his eyes for a moment until he felt something sit on either side of him. Opening his eyes he looked down to see Rex and Sophie sitting next to him, he sighed he was getting soft. The two kids just snuggled next to him and stared at him with their wide eyes.

"Uncle randy will you read us a story?" Rex said as he held a book up at Randall.

Randall raised an eyebrow and was about to say no when Rex's eyes widened like little puppy eyes that Randall didn't really know how to respond.

He sighed again "Yeah shore squirt." Randall grabbed the book and began to read it.

It was about some monster kid who got lost and had to find his way home. Alex listened to the story until about half way through it Randall became silent. Alex walked into the room to see Randall asleep, with Sophie and Rex by his side. He had his front arms around them and his lower set of arms held a book that was ready to fall on the flaw. Alex took the book from Randall trying not to disturb him, she then placed it on a coffee table and grabbed a cover from the love seat and threw it over the trio. That looked like a little wired family in Alex's mind, it was a family she wanted to be a part of thought, but she was just afraid to get too close.

She looked at her phone that red the time as 01:45 am. She looked at Randall once more, and her eye began to twitch lowering her head she whispered.

"I'm glad it you decided to steal my breakfast, because not many girls can say they got a guy who's a good guy like you." Alex left for her room.

She liked Randy the sweet guy from the past. But would she like Randall the twisted and bitter creature he had become?

**The next part will be available on Monday or Tuesday because I don't have a lot of time at the moment, but enjoy and review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**For All the reviews and follows I decided to replace the chapter early, my treat. hope you enjoy remember read and review. :)**

Chapter-9 Sweet Dreams

Randall opened his eyes sleepily realising he was awake he let his eyes focus. He blinked a couple of times and breathed out heavily. Waiting for the rest of his body to wake up, he looked around himself to see a blanket was covering him and two figures were asleep around him. He leaned forward to reach out for a phone that was on the coffee table to read the time that said 9:34 am.

Randall looked at the figures that were cuddled up to him fast asleep, Sophie the little human girl had her head under the blanket and her lips paraded using her hand as a pillow, she breathed slowly and flinched every so often showing she was dreaming cuddling a teddy. He looked to the other side of him to see Rex leaning against him curled up into a little ball as he hugged Randall lower arm like a teddy. Randall couldn't help but smile at both of them, one a human who he used to scare and the other his Nephew who he barely knew but they seemed to trust him. Randall felt warmth in his heart something that made him feel like the old Randy he missed…

He didn't want to disturb them, so he gently moved forward and slowly standing up pushing through the pain in his leg, moving the covers and freeing his arm from Rex's grip, he pulled the cover over the kids as he stood up, and walked into the kitchen. Randall headed for the best thing in the kitchen the coffee machine. On the coffee machine there was a sticky label to it. Randall picked it up and narrowed his eyes to try and read it.

Randy, gone to work

B, back at

12 to pick up kid,

Love

A.

Randall could her voice in his head reading it to him as if she was in the room; he smiled, while getting a coffee cup from the cubed.

"Morning Uncle Randy" Randall herd from behind him.

"Morning squirt." Randall said as he turned around to see Rex's wide eyes and smiley face gazing at his Uncle.

Sophie was sat up and rubbing her eyes getting used to the real world. Her fishtail plait was a complete mess and she had bags under her eyes. Even though she didn't show it this little girl wanted to go home and see her parents. She got up and walked into the kitchen and stood next to Rex.

"What's for breakfast?" Sophie asked yawning in the process and stretching her arms out.

"Eyes on toast." Rex shouted as he began to jump up and down until he pulled on his uncle's tail repeatedly to make Randall agree with him.

"Yuck that's discussing." Sophie said as she crossed her arms and pulled a face towards Rex.

Randall looked around the cubed trying to find something for Sophie to eat that she wouldn't find repulsive. Until he came across a box of cereal that had pictures of circles on them.

"How about cereal?" Randall asked as he studied the packet, he presumed that Alex's Nice ate them when she came over.

"It's not slime flavour or anything like that is it?" Sophie said as she walked over to Randall.

"Umm no it's sugary flavour." Randall guessed as the writing on the side of the packet was way too small for him to even make out one word.

Back at Monsters Inc Mike walked down a corridor keeping his back to the wall, looking around every corner in case something came after him, or somebody. He had a clipboard in his hand and he was not afraid to use it.

Suddenly he saw something purple and blue come into his view, thinking it Randall he swung and directly hit the threat in the face.

"Seriously!?" Alex said holding her lip that swollen from the hit.

"Oh you again, sorry I thought you were somebody else." Mike let out a nervous laugh and dropped the clipboard realising it wasn't Randall.

"Who did you think I was a homicidal maniac?"

"Umm, no…"

Alex just stood up and looked at the small, green monster for a minute until Sully came around a corner.

"Morning Alex, how's your second day at work?"

Alex put on a fake smile and widened her brown eyes to look optimistic.

"Oh it nice to work here Sully, how's your day been?"

"Not bad do you mind if I have a word with Mike in privet for a minute then you can continue flirting afterwards." Sully said jokingly knowing that Mike wasn't her type and that Mike already had his Smoothiepoo.

Alex just frowned at Sully who let out a smile towards her, as she shook her head and turned and walk away.

"Mike I guess you were right, look what's on the front of the Monster times." Sully said as he handed a news paper to Mike who stared wide eyed at the image.

On the front page it showed Randall running through the streets.

"You were right buddy but it's worse than you thought."

Sully pointed to something in the image that was blurred and easy to miss that made Mikes heart began to sink further down. There in the image was a little girl with light brown hair in a fishtail plait, who was screaming in Randall's arms.

"He's trying to set up the scream extractor again, we... we got to stop him Mike, he's dangerous I don't even know if that little girl is still alive." Sully sighed and looked at mike with a deepened expression.

"But… But we can't that…that won't solve the problem, it will make things worse" Mike pleaded to Sully who just gave Mike a sombre expression.

"I'm sorry Mike, I know you were once friends but he went too far, he's not a monster anymore. You need to let go." Sully patted his friend on the shoulder and lowered his head as he walked off.

Mike looked down.

"But sully he didn't hurt me in the locker room, he told me to get out before he could. There's something wrong with him. You're right I'm not friends with Randall."

Sully stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to Mike.

"Mike, he's…

"No No I haven't finished yet… I'm not friends with Randall, but I was and I still am friends with Randy, and if he told me to get out when he was in pain and lashed out at me, that tells me one thing…"

"What?"

"That tells me that there is a shred of Randy left in there and weather you like it or not pal I'm not going after him with the intention of killing of hurting him. You weren't there, you didn't see what he became, how much he fought to stop it, how much he…"

"How much he what?"

"How much he seemed like the old Randy trying to stop the hatred from coming out…"

Sully turned around to face Mike who was on the verge of tears. Looking into his one eye Sully felt distressed he didn't know what to say, he just sighed and walked away from Mike who looked innocently at Sully's departure.

The next time Mike saw Sully he was placing a call to the Cops and the CDA, telling them that Randall had been spotted in the factory and that he needed constant patrols to keep the factory safe. Mike lowered his brow and frowned at Sully, this wasn't right. If the CDA get a hold of him they'll shove him in a cage when he needs help, Randy can push through Randall and whatever else was happening to him.

About a hour later CDA agents arrived scanning anything to see if they could pick up a Randall's trail. Alex looked around the area that was covered with agents in yellow suits. This day just wasn't going to plan… she couldn't hope to get the kid back into her door whit the agents everywhere, it just wasn't possible. Sophie would have to spend another day in the monster world… Alex gathered her paperwork and looked at the time, 12:45. She went over to a pay phone with the intention to call Randy about the situation.

Randall had dozed off on the sofa while the kids were drawing on the flaw and arguing who was going to use the blue pencil. He awoke to the sound of a phone going off. He looked on the table and saw Alex's phone vibrating, giving off a typical phone sound. Randall picked it up and answered it quietly trying to change his voice a little so nobody would recognise it just to play it safe.

"Hello?"

"Randy, there's an emergency I can't get the kid home today, a criminal was spotted outside the factory running away, the whole place is crawling with CDA agents…"

"What do we do?" Randall said but he already knew the aswer to his own question.

"I guess, we'll just have to try again tomorrow…"

"Yeah ok…"

"How are the kids…"

Randall was about to say they were fine until he heard a voice on the other end of the line talking to Alex.

"Excuse me Alex the agents need to ask you a few questions…"

Randall could recognise that deep voice from anywhere it was Sullivan, he grinded his teeth expecting pain in his head, but to his surprise it never came. Alex put down the phone and all Randall could her was beep, beep and more beep.

Randall looked to an occupied Sophie who had won the argument and was colouring something in with the blue pencil. How was he going to tell her this? That she had to stay another night… this was going to be hard.

"Sophie."

Sophie looked up at Randall who was sitting on the sofa with a large grin on her face.

"Yes" she said so innocently towards Randall.

"Umm... I don't know how to say this but, some people like police have gone over to the factory, do you understand?" He leaned forward and she stood up to meet his gaze.

"Yep"

"Well that means we can't get your door today so Alex will just have to try tomorrow. Ok?"

Sophie sniffled and Rex looked up to her, tears began to flow from her eyes.

"You mean I can't go home? I can't see mommy or daddy?"

Randall shook her head and lowered his gaze and looked at her guiltily, it was his fault she was in this world, he let her in and it should be him trying to get her door back not Alex, she had already done enough for him. Sophie began to cry more until she threw herself into Randall's arms and rested her head against his cheats.

"Please, please I want to go home." She said hysterical crying and cuddling up to Randall.

"I know kid but you'll get to see them soon, I promise…" Randall said. This wasn't an empty promise for once he genuinely meant to keep this one even if he had to walk into MI and call for her door his self he would.

"Please, I want to see my Mommy and Daddy now! Please Uncle Randy…"

Randall froze and looked at the little girl who was sobbing into him; he felt something pull on his heart again, he stared at her with his wide green eyes tears came from hers. She hugged him like she did when they first met.

"Uncle Randy?"

"You looked after me and you were nice to me that makes you family." Sophie said between whimpers and deep breaths and she continued to cry.

Rex ran over to them and hugged Randall and Sophie tightly, Randall still didn't seem to hug them back, like there was something restricting him from this, but that didn't stop the flattery from showing since Sophie had called him Uncle.

"I miss my Mommy too Sophie but I'll see her soon when she wakes up, and we'll be a family again." Rex said as he started to cry into Randall as well changing a deep blue colour showing that he still didn't have full control over his ability.

When to two kids finally stopped crying they sat at the side of Randall who had put the TV on and was watching it until he realised what Rex had said earlier.

"Rex" Randall said out of the blue

"Yeah, Uncle Randy?" Sophie just lifted her head and listened to the conversation.

"What did you mean when you said 'when mommy wakes up'?"

"She fell down a little while ago and she hasn't woken up since."

Randall didn't know how to respond to that. His own sister was in Hospital and he Nephew was in that care of somebody else.

"The doctors said there doing everything possible to try and help her so someday she might be able to wake up and come home."

"I dragged you away from a school trip didn't I?" Randall said realising what Rex must have been doing at Monsters Inc.

"Yeah."

"That means whoever is looking after you is going to be worried… I've been such an Idiot. I…"

Rex looked at him with a sweet expression. "It doesn't matter Uncle Randy I'm been looked after by you." Rex said as he tightened his hug on Randall.

"It does matter Rex, I need to get you home, I just didn't want to think about it earlier. I…just... I'll take you home tomorrow, just say…"

"I'll tell her the truth, she won't mind." Rex just smiled; clearly he didn't understand what Randall had done.

Randall let out a false smile towards Rex.

"If I go home tomorrow promise me one thing Uncle Randy… Promise you won't forget about me again…"

Randall's eyes widened and he looked at Rex he finally gave in and he put his arm around Rex and pulled him closer.

"I promise Rex, I promise I will never forget about you… I never did, I will never leave you or your mom again…"

"Thank you Uncle Randy."Rex said as his attention was drawn back to the TV.

"Rex where's you mom staying?"

"Monstropolis hospital, she's staying there until she gets better."

Randall just nodded at Rex's comment and closed his eyes again until he dozed off again, but his dream went what he wanted…

Alex walked through the doors about three hours later and saw Sophie and Rex in the kitchen trying to reach for something in the fridge; she looked for any sign of Randy in there. Until she saw him asleep on the sofa, with his fronds twitching, he kept tossing and turning every so often. But Alex thought nothing of it.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Alex whispered as she ran over to them to stop anything from falling over.

"We wanted something to eat." Sophie said as she held a plate out towards Alex.

"Then ask…"

"But Uncle Randy fell asleep." Sophie said pointing towards Randall who was twitching more.

"Uncle Randy? OK whatever; just wake him up next time."

"What time is it?" Rex said.

"It's umm about seven at night I had to stay late at Work everyone had to get checked for ID before they left. They also had to rummage through everybody's desk to look for anything suspicious. Do me a favour Rex, go and wake him up." Alex let out a grin and reached for something in the back of the fridge.

Randall slept on the sofa tossing and turning over and over images of shovels ran through his mind, but then is all seemed to stop. He saw Rex with his hands tied, Randall ran towards him and tried to untie his arms, but he suddenly saw something heading in his direction. Randall pushed Rex out of the way and felt something hit him in the head. He heard a sinister laugh coming from the objects direction and the laugh sounded familiar, then something grabbed him….

Rex went over to his Uncle and started to shake him to try and get him to wake up. Randall kept moving and shaking at the dream until his eyes suddenly opened and his skin turned red. He grabbed Rex and pinned him against a wall. Rex started to scream at Randall and started to cry frantically out of fear toward Randall who just stared at him. Alex ran over to Randall grabbing the frying pan and was ready to strike. When suddenly Randall jumped back into reality and realised what her was doing.

He saw Rex screaming and shouting, he saw his arms holding him against a wall, realising this wasn't a dream he dropped Rex and stepped back as Alex was about to swing, missing him. Rex hit the floor and looked terrified at his Uncle. Seeing the Red skin Randall changed back to his original colour and looked at a huddled up Rex who was holding his arm and shaking. Sophie ran over to Alex and hugged her, Alex stroked the little girls hair to calm her nerves, they both stood out of the way from the two monsters who just looked at each other.

"Rex I…" Randall walked over to him but Rex just moved away from Randall and moved towards the door.

"Get away from me… You're not my Uncle, you're not my family. I knew there was something wrong with you. I just didn't listen." Rex said standing next to the door.

Randall waked closer to Rex who backed away from him again and opened the door looking that Randall's face that was full or regret. Randall walked towards Rex but before Randall ran out the door and down the stairs clenching his arm that was limp.

"GET AWAY!" Rex shouted as he began to climb down the stairs until he reached the ground and slung open the main door.

Without thinking Randall ran in pursuit on all eights he ran down the stairs and burst out of the door but couldn't see any sign of Rex, it was like he had… disappeared…

He had managed to blend in with the background making it nearly impossible to find him.

Suddenly a clap of thunder rumbled in Randall's ears and shore enough it started to rain like the first night he came back. Streaks of lightning flooded the clouds and provided a moment of light but not long enough for Randall eyes to focus. The rain drenched everything in a matter of seconds, his fronds lowered as despair slunk in, he didn't care who saw him or weather he got ill from the rain. For once in years Randall Boggs didn't matter, Rex Boggs did….

Randall took in a deep breath and cupped his hands around his mouth until he shouted…

"REX!"

Oh a cliff hanger, I know you people like Rex and Randall's relationship, but this chapter just puts it to the test you'll have to wait and see what happens next. remember read, review and enjoy

**see you on Wednesday. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hears the chapter I promised, sorry it took me so long I must have edited it so many times before I thought it was OK. also sorry that it's not as long as normal I just didn't think that it needed to be exceptionally for all the reviews. Hears the chapter I promised hope you like it. :) As always Read, Review and Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 10- Giving in

Mike walked to his apartment without Sully for once; they both seemed to be giving each other the silent treatment after the argument earlier that day. Mike walked alone holding a brief case in one hand and an umbrella in the other to shield himself from the pouring rain as it drenched everything he could see. The street was dark with only light were street lights that guided mike home. He was still a little on edge but since nothing happened today it had relaxed him and he felt calmed him to feel safe for the time being.

Mike was deep in thought about what he and Sully had discussed that day. Was Sully or himself wrong? Was Randall really kidnapping children again or was it something else?

These questions flew through Mikes mind leaving him unaware of his surroundings; he didn't hear the monster coming from behind him. Mike was pushed in the back foreseeing him to stumble forward. He turned quickly to look at what hit him. To his surprise he saw a young monster soaking wet with an identical green completion to him who was sobbing in the rain. Mike looked at the monster for a moment until the monster took off and ran along the street.

Mike was astonished at the monster that ran off into the night until Mike found himself running after him.

"Hey kid wait!" Mike shouted unsuccessfully trying to match the speed of the little eight legged monster.

The monster looked over his shoulder and saw Mike chasseing after him, and seeing that he was bright green. The monster closed his eyes and concentrated until he vanished before Mikes eyes. Mike halted in the shadow of the night still clutching the umbrella he looked for the kid but couldn't see him anywhere; he had simply vanished without a trace. Mike stared wide eyed for a moment until he was shore the kid just wasn't hiding anywhere. He turned around and headed for his apartment that he had run by chancing the kid. But then he heard a voice, that seemed a little frantic and desperate but it was familiar…

"REX!.. Come on squirt where are you? REX." Randall ran through the street yelling at the top of his lungs desperate to find Rex.

Mike saw a long figure ran along the street looking around, under cars and anywhere somebody could hide. He looked confused at the figure until it came in to view, it was Randall…

Mike stood quietly on the side of the street hidden from view in the shadows as Randall passed him without noticing his presence. Mike let his curiosity get the better of him and he followed Randall in pursuit hoping it wasn't a trap.

Mike kept thinking to himself who's Rex? Was it somebody Randall knew, a pet or was it just a trap Randall had set for Mike or Sully? No doubt at one point he wanted to see both of them either thrown through a door, again. Or in their own boxes six feet under with roses falling on them and Cilia crying at the sight of that scene. Mike shook the twisted feeing off and followed in pursuit after a frantic Randall.

Rex could hear Randall shouting his name he looked back repeatedly.

Suddenly his entire body started to burn, his entire body began to shake. He made out a small whimper from the pain but not enough to be heard by Randall or Mike. He had been invisible for too long for his age…

Randall saw flickers of orange appear before his eyes, twisting and turning as if it was in pain. He then began to see two green eyes appear in front of him along with a set of teeth gritting as if in pain. Looking at what was happening he now knew why everyone thought it was a little creepy and twisted the way he disappeared.

Rex finally gave in to the pain and relaxed his muscles, kneeling down on the hard concrete flaw in the rain. He reappeared and took in heavy deep breaths, and clung to his upper right arm that was limp. Randall looked at his frightened and exhausted Nephew, whose face was staring at the flaw as if he was still trying to hide from view.

Mikes eye was wide open as he saw the little monster sobbing in the rain as Randall looked on wherein a face Mike had not seen in a long time…

Randall began to walk over to Rex limping again from the pain that had engulfed his leg from running. He stood about three feet from Rex who looked up to see Randall's face soaked by the rain. Rex immediately started to crawl backwards away from Randall, sniffling and dropping his gaze from Randall's. The kid must be terrified Randall thought to himself as he stepped closer to Rex.

Rex finally stopped and looked up and saw Randall standing about only a foot away from him, their eyes met. Both sets of eyes identical in colour, yet one showing sorrow and regret and the other showing fear and distress. Randall took a step forward toward Rex who scuttled back away from Randall.

"Rex..." Randall let out in a soft voice

"Get away…" Rex let out partly screaming the word.

"Rex it's me…" Randall desperately said looking at his Nephew.

"N...No it's not you."

Mike looked on still holding the umbrella why was Randall being nice to this kid? Who was he to him? Yeah they looked similar to each other but Randy had never said anything about family when they were in collage and Randall didn't seem the type for kids.

"Rex, please?" Randall stretched his arm out to Randall who just moved away dragging his limp arm.

"No...You're not family… Families don't attack each other."

"I'm sorry Rex." Randall sighed and looked at Rex; for once this apology was true.

"Why?"

Randall lifted his head and met Rex's gaze again, "why what?"

"Why did you attack me? Why did you change colour? Why didn't you wake up?" Rex started to panic. His body began to shake from a mixture of the cold rain and new fear for Randall.

Randall's lip began to tremble and his eyes softened, he couldn't tell him the truth. "I um… I don't know there's something wrong with me… I don't know what it is; it gives me bad dreams and…" Randall stopped truth is he didn't know what was wrong with him, the only thing he knew was he wasn't safe…

"What? What's wrong with you? How did it happen?" Rex lifted his head and slightly relaxed his muscles still clutching his arm and ready to run at the first sigh of danger.

"I don't know Rex, I don't know… It's just… I just…" Randall looked into Rex's eyes "Rex I'm sorry…" Randall dropped his gaze and looked down at the road, both monsters covered by the rains fury…

"Why did you try and hurt me?" Rex said screwing up his face.

"I didn't mean to Rex, I just... I would never hurt you, I didn't mean it, and it's just… "Randall sighed he didn't he couldn't tell Rex the truth, he didn't want to lose his nephew any more. "Just bad dreams… Rex, I'm sorry…" Randall lowered his head thinking Rex was going to run off again.

Rex looked up at Randall who was soaked, his fronds were low and the scars on them were visible in the street light, he looked so distressed and alone like he made a mess of his life somehow. Rex's face softened. Rex stood up and looked towards Randall taking a step towards his Uncle.

Randall noticed Rex has started to walk up to him, something sparked in Randall's eyes and before he knew it Rex was standing in front of him, looking at him dead in the eyes. Rex whimpered for a moment and Randall matched his saddened expression.

Randall finally gave in and grabbed Rex and pulled him into a hug, with all four of his arms. Rex hesitated until he finally gave in and hugged Randall back. Randall sat on the cold flour holding Rex, stroking his head and rocking them both together. Rex burst into tears and buried his face into Randall's chest and Randall squeezed tighter, Randall eventually closed his eyes. The freezing rain fell down onto both of them, until a warm trickle fall down Randall's cheek that seemed to originate from his eye. Randall opened his eyes and thought to himself.

About a month ago he wouldn't have even chased after any kid not even Rex, maybe he had gone a little soft but he didn't mind along as had Rex and…

"I'm sorry Rex..." Randall whispered to a shivering Rex who hugged tighter.

"I'm sorry too… Uncle Randy" Rex said in a high whisper as he opened his eyes to stare at his Uncle who didn't loosen his grip on Rex.

"Come on kiddo we need to get you home you're going to get sick otherwise." He realised what he had said, home. The truth was he did feel home not in Alex's apartment but with her and Rex there, he felt at home with them.

Randall began to stand up slowly to try and avoid the pain in his leg. His arms scooped Rex up and Randall held him tightly at his full height. Rex rested his head on Randall. Randall looked around until he set off down the street and disappeared into the rain and the darkness of a Monstropolis night.

"Uncle?" Mike muttered to himself as the pair left.

"He has a family?"

Mike asked to himself curious of what Randall was hiding. This wasn't the Randall Sully and he had thrown through a door, this was somebody different. This was somebody old, somebody who hadn't being around for a long time. This was Randy and he was winning a battle against Randall…

Mike looked down and smiled slightly towards the direction the too monsters had left. After a moment mike began to walk back to his apartment but before he opened the door he whispered to himself.

"I guess Randy left must of Randall in the human world." Mike smiled again and looked at the direction the two monsters had left in before he entered the building.

**Aww isn't that nice I hope you liked this chapter it took me ages to figure out how I was going to do it I made loads of different Ideas but this one I like the most. Remember to Read and Review. **

**See you on Friday for the next chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone sorry the chapters a little late today I've been busy. :) I just wanted to give a huge thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget Read and review. then after that you can favourite and follow :)**

Chapter 11- Hated past

Randall came through the door of Alex's apparent, carrying Rex who was asleep leaning his head against Randall's shoulder. Both the monsters were soaking wet and Randall tripped over something that was on the flaw and stumbled forward. Thankfully this didn't wake Rex who just stirred a little then he settled. The room was dark with only a set of candelas on the coffee table gave off any light in the room. Randall noticed Alex was sat on the love seat reading a book, but it looked more like her attention was elsewhere than in the pages.

Alex looked up to see Randall standing in the apartment holding Rex; she stood up dropping the book and smiled as she ran over to him. Randall smiled back at her as their eyes met. Rex stirred a little letting Alex know he was a sleep.

"You got him back." Alex whispered in a slightly higher tone than normal showing her excitement.

"Yeah, he was just scarred… " Randall whispered as he tightened his grip on Rex.

Alex just smiled at the two monsters until she moved away and grabbed two towels she had placed on the sofa expecting at least one of them to return. She threw one of the towels around Randall who nodded as a sign of thanks to Alex. She then placed one over Rex. Randall smiled at her as she stepped back, he noticed her fronds weren't pinned up again; they suited her up or down but down gave off more of her personality. He looked around expecting to see Sophie running over to greet them but to his surprise she wasn't there.

"Where's Sophie?" Randall said as his fronds lowered as a sign of worry.

"Don't worry she's fine she fell asleep so I put her in my room, she didn't look like she was going to get a good night sleep on the sofa." Alex shot a look to Randall as if to say I hope you didn't mind.

Randall nodded at the statement and looked down at Rex who looked peaceful and safe.

"I think he needs someplace to sleep properly tonight he's had a big day." Randall said as he walked over to the room he was staying in and opened the door.

He flipped a light switch but nothing turned on. So he carefully walked through the room trying not to nock anything over and placed Rex on the bed gently, he tucked Rex tightly into the covers. Randall sat down beside Rex for a moment and stroked the little monsters head for a few minutes until Rex let out a whimper and twitched showing he was dreaming. Randall stood up and looked at Rex who snuggled up into the covers and smiled in his sleep. Randall found himself smiling back. Before he left he bent down and stroked Rex's head once more and whispered in his ear.

"Good night squirt." He sighed and stood up walking out of the door

Randall left the room and closed the door behind him and turned to see Alex looking at him with her arms crossed and shooting him with her famous smile. She looked at him and dropped her smile. He looked back at her until he broke the silence.

"What's wrong with the power?" Randall said stroking his fronds back that had rose when he stared at her.

"Just a powered outage, probably from the storm, happens sometimes…" Alex said as she walked over to the sofa and sat down and her gaze was trapped by the candle light.

"Oh ok just wondering." Randall said as he followed her and sat down beside her and looked at her for a minute.

Alex sat back and looked back at Randall who seemed to be enchanted by her gaze causing his fronds to rise again and him to grin at her. He suddenly snapped out of it when he saw her looking at him and smiling.

"That was a really nice thing you did for him..." Alex said.

"What?"

"You chased after him that's a sign that you love him." Alex said as she scooted over to Randall's side of the sofa.

"He's family and… he's… he's worth it…" Randall looked down and inwardly smiled to himself.

Alex looked at Randall with a softened expression "Don't you think after what s happened to night that you need to see somebody about whatever it is?"

"I told you I don't do well with doctors, I can't…" the words came out of Randall's mouth more aggressive than he had meant.

"You can't what? Look when I first met you, you didn't listen to me and I didn't give a damn. But seeing you with those kids …. So you can't what?"

"I just can't, you need to understand that…"

"But I don't understand why not?"

"Just I just can't It's none of you business, why is that so hard to understand? I can't!" The aggressive tone still lingered in his voice he took in deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

Randall lowered his head expecting Alex to start yelling at him and to start making accusations about what he is.

"Fine."

Randall looked to Alex where the word had come from Alex just sat there with a straight face that didn't show any expression.

"What?" Randall looked up to her and waited for a response.

"I said its fine; you don't have to tell me…" Alex put her hand on Randall's shoulder gently and looked at him with her brown eyes. "Just… Just think about it, not for yourself, not for me, but for Rex." Alex let moved her hand from Randall's shoulder and looked down and coursed her scared wrists.

"Why did you do it?" Randall asked trying not to pry.

"What?" Randall pointed to her wrists and widened his eyes.

"Oh... I just couldn't take it anymore… I was in collage…"

"What do you mean you couldn't take it anymore? It's not like collage is that bad right?" Randall said this to try and lighten the mood but more importantly to try not to think about his own collage experience.

"I… umm I was studying medicine and well I was good at it, and well…. I just kept to myself not bothering anybody else, even with my roommate I didn't talk to her much. I don't know I just didn't want many friends I just wanted to be left alone. But other people didn't want that they started to throw stuff at me, they started to prank me. One person even hit me in front of everybody. My own roommate turned against me, she stole loads of my stuff and joined in with it, well it just drove me over the edge. Two years of the same thing I didn't see a way out, people even started to say I should just kill myself and leave them alone."

"Why did you slit your wrists? You're not meant to listen to people there just stupid, especially collage students." Randall realised he did the exact opposite of his own advice.

"I lost it one day when somebody started I ended up putting them in casualty with seven broken ribs, a broken nose and a dislocated shoulder." Alex stopped and looked away from Randall.

"You really taught them a lesson, didn't you?" Randall smiled trying to lighten the mood again, that was growing darker with every word that came from Alex.

"Yeah, the Dean saw the entire thing and said I did it out of self defence to the College Board so I was let off with a warning."

"So why did you, what pushed you?"

"After that everybody stopped talking to me, they didn't even acknowledge my existence, even teachers were nervous around me. Yeah I wanted to be left alone but I didn't want absolute solitude. The only people that would talk to me were the ones who just kept bulling me especially about my past; I still don't know how they found out. So one day I broke a glass in my room and used the shattered edges to slit my wrists. My roommate came in and found me on the flour covered in blood and called an ambulance. The collage thought that it would be better if I left…."

"So you got kicked out because of other people? Simply because you didn't fit in because you didn't want to be a part of the crowd?"

Alex nodded and tears slowly began to form in her eyes. She held her arms together and began to sob, something that she wasn't used to.

"I was made to take a therapy class after that but after one session I never attended the rest, I couldn't see what good it could have done. All I have to show from two years of collage is a couple of dead end jobs that I left because I couldn't stand them."

Randall couldn't help but feel bad for Alex, it wasn't her fault, she was pushed over the edge by others and that was her only escape. Randall found himself putting his arm around Alex and tried to comfort her. She began to cry properly and she reluctantly buried her head into Randall and hugged him, something that she couldn't stop. Randall hugged her tighter and thought for a minute until he decided he could tell her, she was different and she didn't know the real him.

"I was in college, studying a scaring major I wanted to be noticed by everybody though, I didn't realise how hollow they were…"

Alex looked up into his eyes "What?"

"I wanted to be with the 'cool kids' I wanted to be accepted by them, and I did but…" he sighed "But now I realise it that they were just doing it, they used me, and my ability to blend because they thought it was funny. I ended up leaving a friend behind, a good friend who I shouldn't have lost. I ended up getting kicked out of the fraternity because I lost a competition for them…. Now I realise that was something I never should have done, my life would have been easier. For the rest of my time in collage the fraternity that kicked me out wouldn't leave me alone I finished collage but went through that much crap from people it didn't feel like me anymore…" Randall bowed his head, this wasn't like him, he would never even mention an old nickname he had in collage to the people he worked with. Let alone tell anybody about what happened before he became strong, before he became something that wasn't even monstrous it was much worse…

Alex looked up to Randall and let go of him, he didn't loosen his grip on her. She sat up straight and stared into his eyes for a minute until she said…

"No wonder I like you…"

"What do you mean?" Randall raised an eyebrow and cracked a smug grin that made Alex blush and strike a nervous smile.

"Umm… I meant as a friend I like you because you… you know what's it like you know… to be cast out and forgotten by people."

Randall sighed "Maybe it's for the better in my case…"

"Don't say that, you're a good person Randy, better than most…"

Randall didn't know how to respond to that statement, but she was definitely wrong about him, he wasn't a good person, he was a traitor to Mike. He had tried to kidnap a kid and he had also tried to kill somebody that only bet him in a stupid game. Whatever Randall was it wasn't good, it was something dark and empty beyond redemption.

Alex moved stood up forcing Randall to let go of her, she looked at him for a moment until she bent over and met his eyes, leaning forward she kissed him on the cheek.

Randall stiffened and his fronds raided higher than ever before, he sat up straight and turned a deep pink. He heard Alex laugh at him realising the colour he had become he turned back to his original purple and blue. And let out a slight yet worried grin towards Alex.

"Something tells me the pretty girls didn't kiss you much in collage. But you get second best from me." Alex smiled again whipping her eyes with a tissue as she walked over to the love seat and sat on it.

Alex pulled a blanket from the back of the love seat and covered herself with laid down and closed her eyes.

"Night Randy." Alex said as she closed her eyes to try and sleep.

"Night Alex." Randall said to be polite.

For most of the night Randall just thought to himself, about different things, Alex, Rex, Sophie. But revenge seemed to be the last thing on his mind it was just like he was drifting away from that, becoming more comfortable with Alex. But something like that wasn't possible he couldn't mess up anybody else's life, there wasn't much left of his own. He then thought of something that he had to do otherwise he would regret it if anything happened…

At about three am he finally fell asleep sat on the Sofa but this time, his dreams took him to a better place, a place where he was forgiven. Where his life was perfect with all the people he cared for… including Alex who was smiling, causing Randall to turn various colours of pink, every time he saw her face…

**I wanted to centre Alex in this chapter simply I know that people seem to like her so I gave this opportunity to Let Randall find out about her past. I hope you liked it remember Read, Review, follow and favourite.**

**It will take a while for the net chapter since I'm a little busy so shall we say Tuesday for the net chapter. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi I appreciate all the follows and reviews I apologise that the story is a little late, I've been a little busy. Don't let me keep you Read, review favourite, follow and enjoy. :) Also thanks for the grate support on the last chapter. I know not that you seem to like Randall and Alex's relationship so Ill try and use it more as the story progresses. :)**

Chapter 12- The Randy Within

Randall wore up early the next morning as planned and arose to see a sleeping Alex completely covered by the blanket except for her purple tail that that fallen off of the love seat at some point in the night. Randall stood up and read the time in Alex's phone that read 6:25. Randall sat up and looked over to Alex again and decided to wake her.

Randall gently shook her and whispered "Alex… Al… Alex."

Jumped as she work up obviously not used to being woke up by anybody. She sat up and faced Randall rubbing her eyes and striking as really, really annoyed face in his direction.

"What? Why did you wake me up its too early?"

"Sorry, I need to go out for a couple of hours, going to see somebody about getting my own place to live." Randall lied at that part, expertly.

"Yeah shore whatever just go." Alex laid back down… But shot back up after a moment of thought. "Hey wait you can't go out I can't watch the kid I got work, in whatever hours."

"I know but I really need it, please as a favour to me. I'll make it up to you it's something I have to do…"

Alex waited for the rest of the sentence but when nothing came, she sighted and threw the cover off and looked at Randall.

"What about the little girl? I thought we were gonna try and get her home today? What about Rex he needs to be looked after."

"I know please I wouldn't ask you this if it wasn't the most important thing in the world. OK?"

"Fine, but if I miss the chance to get that little girl home today it's all on you. I'll call in work and say I'm babysitting think Sully will but that? Because I have no idea." Alex stood up and poked Randall in the chest mornings obviously weren't the best times or her.

"That marshmallow will buy anything you tell him, he's seriously gullible it borders on mental stability," Randall crossed both sets of arm and grinned at his comment.

"How would you know anything about him?"

Randall's fronds rose realising what he had just said he brushed them back and tried to look calm. "I mean I guess he's like that just trying to be optimistic for you…"

"Whatever, just remember that, Sophie is not going to be in a good mood and she can take it out on you. I hate to think what she's going through or her parents for that matter, it there anything like monsters they'll be going frantic."

"Thanks." Randall said trying to sound nice and patted Alex on the shoulder as a friendly jester.

Randall unlocked the door and walked down the stairs and turned invisible with only one though in his mind Monstropolis Hospital...

Randall knew the way it was one of those places that everybody knows where it is even if they never go there. Randall had being there a couple of times once when he was about eight when he broke his arm. The last time he stepped through the doors were about four years ago to meet a new member of the family.

The walk there was quick and Randall found himself through the front doors into a hospital reception. This was going to be hard, for starts Randall had no idea where she was… The reception was large and led to café on the left side of the building and a set of elevators and a set of stair on the right side. The receptionist looked like an octopus gone wrong and was busy on the phone talking to somebody. Randall looked to the side of him that showed a map of the hospital, seemed to be easy enough to read. The ground flaw was casualty and surgery and the third and forth flaw the women's wards, that has to be right Randall thought to himself as he looked around still invisible to see a elevator that was just opening.

Randall ran towards the elevator and went inside and kept to the wall incise anybody else came in. He pressed the button to the third flaw and the doors closed. Randall reached the second flaw and the door opened again a small monster came in with a large stack of paperwork, the monster was young and had her hair pinned up in neat bun and she had a pale pink completion. She pleasantly hummed along to song as she pressed the button to the fifth flaw. Noticing the third flaw button was lit she looked around for a few moments noticing nobody was there she just shrugged and kept humming to her made up tune.

The elevator made a noise as it reached the third flaw and Randall moved forward accidentally knocking the other monster forward causing her to drop all of her paper work. Randall looked back to see a sea of paperwork in the life and outside of it. Randall smiled at the helpless monster who was trying to gather everything up, she reminded him of Fungus, panicking when there was no reason to. Noticing she was struggling Randall kicked some of the paperwork in to the elevator to make it easier. He wasn't going to get too soft.

The monster looked up to where the paper work had been kicked expecting to see a monster there, noticing nobody was there she looked worried at the empty space for a moment until she began to pick up the paper work again.

Randall started to walk along the corridor noticing various monsters coming out of rooms and more bothered about paperwork than anything else. Randall reached a smaller reception with a list of names behind it on a large board. Randall scanned the board but couldn't see Charlottes name anywhere in the list showing she wasn't on this ward. Randall sighed and could feel a little brining sensation within his scaled body telling him that his invisibility was taking its toil.

"Dr Reggs can we see you for a moment concerning Miss Boggs?" A nurse said peering into a door way.

A tall monster came out of the room in a white coat and held a clipboard; he was middle-aged and wore a pair of silver glassed. He was about a foot taller that Randall and was covered in green fur.

"Yes of course nurse. What's wrong?" Reggs put his clipboard down and followed the nurse into a privet room, thinking this was his only lead Randall followed the doctor into the room.

Randall froze and looked wide-eyed when he entered the room, seeing a lime green monster with a dozen fronds speeding through her head and back. She was similar in appearance to Randall and looked oddly at peace with an oxygen mask over her face. She breathed heavily and looked like she was in a deep sleep.

"Poor girl, She just collapsed she seemed to be in good health." The Reggs said reading Charlotte's medical notes.

"it's her son I feel sorry for, no family to contact, the girl's mother left about four months ago going overseas, not idea why she just simply took off." The nurse said as she changed a drip that was heading into Charlotte.

"I thought there was some mention of a younger brother, any ideas?"

"Yes… Umm… Randall Boggs her younger brother, but I don't expect we could get a hold of him." The nurse came around to the doctor.

"Why not?" Reggs placed down the notes onto the bed and looked at the nurse.

"I thought everybody in the entire city knew that name, he's a wanted criminal. He was Waternoose's accomplice in the MI conspiracy. People on the news say he's highly dangerous and reckless."

Randall let out a slight growl towards the nurse, a news reporter knew nothing about him and she shouldn't pretend to know herself.

"Is the patient stable this morning?" Reggs said looking at Charlotte

"Still no change, no movement nothing, she hasn't changed since the night she was brought in. It's like her body just gave up being conscience." The nurse sighed at her comment and looked over to the doctor.

"I just can't seem to determine what's wrong with her, her vital signs are normal. Nurse has the advanced blood tests come back?"

"No sorry, we should receive them this afternoon." The nurse said as she left the room.

"What's wrong with you, my dear?" The doctor said picking up her notes and leaving the room.

Randall let out a huge sigh and relaxed his body and becoming visible allowing the burning to stop. He looked at a still Charlotte who breathed heavily into the mask. Walking over to her he pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed.

Randall looked at his older sister striking a regretful face towards her. She had barely changed; she was one of thoughts people who never looked older from when you last saw them. Looking at her compared to Randall she looked younger than him, her colour was still bright compared to Randall's. Also for one thing she didn't squint all the time.

"I'm sorry Charlie… "Randall placed his hand on hers and he stroked delicately He let out an uneasy smile.

"I should have been there for you, for Rex but I was too caught up in my hatred I didn't see what was really important. I should have been there." Randall looked at Charlotte's motionless face. He didn't know what to say he should have been there for her. She was there when he was younger, she was never really mean to him. Just petty squabbled that sibling get into and well she was always there.

She was the only one in his family that tried to help him when he came home from collage. She tried to talk to him to be a big sister, but what did Randall do? He just threw it in her face and told her stop getting involved. Randall let his hatred and rivalry increase he just blocked out any attempt for her to help him. Realising that know Randall knew he was stupid to try and block her away. She was lying on a bed not even conscious and all thoughts years of not wanting to see her hit and pounded Randall's head something that he thought couldn't be forgiven…

"This is how I pay you back. I don't even acknowledge your existence. I want you to know I'll never leave you or Rex again. I'll be here I promise." Randall still continued to hold his sisters hand gently as he narrowed his eyes to reveal an innocent look simply full of sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Charlie…"

Randall looked to the side of the bed and looked on a table to see at least thirty handmade cards or models all sighed by Rex. Randall looked onward to the table to see a folded piece of paper that was older than the rest. His curiosity got the better of him and Randall picked it up. He unfolded the paper that revelled itself to be a photo. The same photo that was in Rex's room with two young monsters one about seventeen and a ten year old Randall with a pair of purple glasses on. But this was the original photo taken years ago; Rex's was just a copy. Randall looked at the photo and back at Charlotte who was still motionless. Randall was so caught up in this he didn't see the door open and the nurse enter.

CRASH

The nurse dropped a tray on the flaw as soon as she entered the room and saw Randall sitting looking at the picture. Randall jumped at the sound and stood up to see a shocked pink nurse looking at him with all three of eyes.

"I know that face… you… you're the criminal everyone's after… you were in the paper yesterday…"

Randall stood up straight, he didn't know what to do he could run for it and vanish.

"What are you doing here?" The nurse muttered picking up a stray chair and reading herself to throw it at Randall.

Randall thought for a moment until he finally spoke. "I just wanted to see my sister that's the only reason I came here." Randall let it out in a darker voice than normal.

The nurse looked at him sceptically still holding the chair up ready to throw it at him; Randall was ready to run for it. Randall narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists prepared to push past her.

The nurse noticed he still had the picture in his bottom left hand; she smiled as she saw the image of Randall with glasses.

"She was clutching onto that when she came in." The nurse said relaxing a little.

"What?" Randall to a step back thinking it was a trick first this nurse wanted to throw a chair at him and now she was making conversation. All of Randall's alarms went off he knew this was not going to be an easy getaway.

"The Photo she had it in her hands when she arrived in casualty we had to virtually tear from her hands. she wouldn't let go…"

Randall looked at the photo once more until his gaze softened and he placed it back on the table, in its original place. "I don't want any trouble just let me go and nothing will happen."

"Like I'm gonna trust you your wanted for a number of crimes including attempted murder of one James P Sullivan." The nurse hissed at him and raised the chair higher.

Randall felt a sting in his head from the name, but nothing further happened much to Randall favour. He looked at the nurse, she seemed familiar to him but he couldn't determine why.

"Don't mention that name."

"Why not?" The nurse said lowering her eyebrow trying to look scary.

"Just put the chair down, I'll leave and you can get on with your work, nobody has to know…"

"No way, darling you're wanted and I could do with being the hero for once. That sounds nice A humble nurse becomes a hero of Monstropolis for capturing a dangerous criminal. I like the sound of that."

Randall grinned his teeth and formed a dark smile, he wasn't going to hurt her he had no reason to but if she wasn't going to shift he would make her. Randall stiffened his body and began to disappear before the nurses eyes. She looked around ready to swing with the chair.

Randall reappeared in front of her and struck a devilish smile, she swung and he dogged disappearing in the process. She began to fall forward the chair fell on the flaw with the legs sticking up. The nurse screamed as she fell towards it knowing that she couldn't stop herself. Her head was going to hit the chair leg and that posed a possibility of death…

The chair suddenly moved by itself to the other side of the room away from her. She felt something grab her arm which slowed down the fall. Landing on the flaw she noticed the door flung open by itself. Other nurses came over to her and saw she was on the floor surrounded by other nurses and Dr Reggs who heard the commotion. Looking at the empty corridor the nurse saw a piece of paper fall onto the flaw from a desk, she smiled and narrowed her eyes in a dazed expression and smiled at the invisible monster that had just saved her life.

Randall ran out of the hospital down the staircase and he decided to use the fire exit rather than the front entrance. Busting out into a cold mourning Randall breathed heavily, that was too close he should have known better, nearly everyone in the city knew who he was this was…

Randall decided to return to Alex's apartment after that close encounter, he thought to himself it might be a better idea to keep hidden all the time and perhaps not go back to the hospital. But Randall was glad he went there, incise anything happened in the future he was grateful he saw his sister one last time.

Randall arrived back at Alex's apartment opening the door he was greeted by smiley face looking at him. Rex hugged him, but let go quickly remembering the occurrence of last night he didn't want anything to happen. Sophie came over and looked at Randall, she looked a little uneasy with her hair in a neat ponytail, presumably Alex's doing. She looked nervously at Randall with her wide hazel eyes, she obviously hadn't forgotten about last night. Randall starred back at Sophie trying to put on his most sympathetic look. The little girl just fiddled with her fingers as her lip trembled.

Randall bent down to her level and looked at her; she definitely didn't want another ten minutes in this world let alone another night… Maybe Alex was right, this little girl wasn't happy and her parents probably are on the verge of a mental break down.

Sophie looked back at him and dropped her hands beside her; she looked at Randall waiting for an explanation.

"Just bad dreams." Randall said as is he was reading her mind.

Sophie broke into a smile and ran over to Randall hugging him tightly. "I thought you left me when I couldn't find you this morning… You won't leave me Uncle Randy right?" Sophie said as she raised her head and looked at Randall.

"No way kid." Randall said in an optimistic voice, something that he usually wouldn't do and you could tell.

Sophie let go and smiled back at him, her eyes were dark now with the pander marks growing every day in this world, but Randall admired her bravery something many kids wouldn't accept was being trapped in a world with people that looked like something from a horror movie.

Rex tapped Sophie on the shoulder and her attention went towards him.

"Your it!" Rex ran off around the apartment with Sophie in quick pursuit both of the laughing and shouting to each other as Rex climbed over the sofa with ease and Sophie falling down off the sofa with a less effective method.

Randall noticed a sweet smell in the air that was originating from the kitchen, being curious he want to investigate. To his surprise he saw Alex leaning against one of the counters on the phone while something was cooking on the stove. She noticed Randall entering and she cracked a smile in his direction as she chatted to whoever was on the other line. But from the sound of the conversation it wasn't a friend. Randall looked around the kitchen until his eyes met what was on the table. There was a collection of kid's drawings ranging from various things. Randall scooped a couple up with his bottom set of arms.

Randall flicked through the pictures ranging from flowers to orange and blue fish, to deranged cowboys with a spaceman next him. Until one captured his gaze, he lifted it with his first set of arms and studied the image. It was clearly drawn by one of them but you could tell what rather who it was. He saw a purple monster that resembled him except it looked more like a long purple hotdog with arms with green splodge for eyes. He was about to look at the rest of the picture until it was snatched out of his hands. He looked down to see Rex hiding the picture behind his back and frowning at Randall.

"Not ready for you to see yet Uncle Randy." Rex crossed his first set of arms and kept the others behind his back holding the picture. Randall just raised his hands to say he was surrendering. Rex smiled and ran back into the living room with the picture and hid it under a pillow. Randall found himself smiling.

Sophie jumped over the sofa and chased after Rex into the kitchen and under the table and running around like a normal kid until her breathing became heavy and she put her hand on her heart. Alex was the first to notice this trying to get the person on the other line to hang up.

Alex simply just hung up the phone trying to send a message to the person on the other end as she looked at Sophie whose breathing was becoming deeper. Randall saw Alex's face noticing something was wrong he followed her gaze and looked to Sophie who was now leaning against a chair.

"You ok Kiddo?" looking in Sophie's direction with a concerned tone in her voice.

Sophie shook her head as her panting grew higher and she was struggling to breath. Randall virtually ran over to her side and knelt down to her level.

"What's wrong Sophie?" Randall said in a worried voice, something again he wasn't used to.

Sophie made eye contact with Randall and looked at him with her innocent eyes until she finally gave him an answer. "I need my inhaler…."

Randall panicked, even monsters needed inhalers he picked Sophie up quickly and ran over to the sofa and placed Sophie on it as her heavy panting persevered. Randall looked at him and place his hand on her shoulder as she took in the deep breaths.

"Just breathe… steady…"

Sophie continued to breath heavily, Randall had no idea on what to do or how to make this stop. Sophie needed help her heavy breathing was increasing with speed with every breath. Rex just stared helplessly at the side matching Randall's shaken face.

Alex came into the room with a piece of cloth and a bowl of water she set them on the coffee table and she knelt in front of Sophie who was clenching her tight chest as she gasped for air. Alex grabbed her hands and looked into Sophie's eyes which were now blood shot and on the verge of tears.

"It's ok Sophie I just need you to look at me. I'm going to count to fifteen when I say a number I want you to take in a deep breath and let it out straight after. You understand?"

Sophie Nodded still breathing heavily.

"Ok, ready 1…." Sophie took a deep breath and let it out. "Good 2…. 3… 4…" The counting continued until Sophie was in sync with Alex's counting taking in deep breaths when she said a number. This went on until Alex reached to fifteen.

"Very good Sophie… now I want you to hold your breath until I cont to five than were going to count to fifteen taking in breathes again."

Sophie took in a deep breath and held her nose as Alex counted to five, after that she let out her breath and started briefing as Alex counted to fifteen. Sophie's breaths became slower and calmer much to everybody's delight.

Randall looked at Alex; he thought deeply to himself, she should be a doctor it wasn't fair what happened to her. She would be brilliant at her job.

Alex let go of Sophie's hands and turned to the coffee table still counting. She grabbed the white cloth that she brought in and dunked it into the bowl of water. She pulled the cloth from the water and squeezed all of the excess water out of it leaving the cloth damp. Alex sat at the side of Sophie and put her hand on Sophie's shoulder still counting.

"Good Sophie… 13…14...15…" With that last number Sophie let out a breath and Alex placed the wet cloth onto Sophie's nose and mouth. Sophie hesitated to the wet cloth but stopped after a moment when she realised it was helping her breathing.

"It's ok, it will help you breathe."Alex held up Sophie's hand towards the cloth and put it on letting her control the cloth. Alex sat there next to Sophie whose breathing was becoming easier.

Randall and Rex both looked on in amazement at the little girl and the monster that had just saved her. Randall knew from that moment that Alex was special and somebody you didn't meet every day she was somebody who acted like she didn't care. But that wasn't true she was still a good person under all the comments and sarcastic attitude. That was something she just built up to protect herself. Randall sighed thinking it would have been better if he had done the same, he wouldn't have become something for lack of a better word evil, he might still even be Randy…

Sophie was taking in deep breaths through the damp cloth she seemed calmer and more in control of her breathing. Alex sat next to her patting her back and telling her what a good job she was doing until Rex decided he was going to break the silence.

"Is she going to be ok?" Rex said as he stepped forward towards Alex make in a pleading gesture.

"She'll be fine after a rest. We just have to make shore she doesn't go running up and down the place from now on." Alex let out a brief smile in Rex's direction while patting Sophie on the back as her breathing was now normal.

Randall simply stared at Alex for moment with his narrow eyes and a gentle grin in her direction. Until he smelt something burning in the kitchen. Randall stood to his full height and looked over to see black smoke originating from the stove.

"Damn!" Alex said looking over to the stove not realising she was in the presence of kids.

"I'll get it." Randall raced over to the stove with Rex in pursuit.

Noticing something on the stove was in a pan and was now the colour of charcoal Randall turned the cooker off and grabbing an oven glove he moved the pan onto the counter. He looked at realising it was some form of soup possibly to feed the kids for lunch. Rex stood on his back set legs to make himself taller and to try and see over the edge of the counter and he pulled a face towards the smoking mess.

"I'm not eating that Uncle Randy." Rex said still holding the face of disgust to the pan and its contents. Randall just smiled back and then looked at the mixture.

"Alex… I don't think this is exactly edible anymore." Randall said striking a sly smile in her direction.

Alex just frowned at him "Then throw it." Alex said in her normal low voice as her attention was drawn back to Sophie who had now found the TV remote showing she was feeling better.

Randall took the pan and started pouring what was left of the soup down the sink Rex followed him dropping back to standing on four legs. He just watched with his wide green eyes. Deep in thought for a moment Rex took a deep breath until he decided to talk to his uncle.

"Uncle Randy."

"Hmm" Randall's attention was drawn to the soup rather than his Nephew.

"C…Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did…" Randall smirked at his comment, Rex just began to giggle. "What is it Squirt?"

"I was just wondering? Are you?..."

"Out with it Squirt." Randall said that a little deeper than intended

"You like Alex right?" Rex's eyes were wide as he asked this question.

"Yeah, I like her; she's a friend…" Funny to think that he actually had somebody he could call a friend now, something he wasn't used to but he really liked the feeling of having a friend. Drawing his attention to Rex, Randall let out a nervous smile not likening where the conversation was going.

"Are you going to… umm…are you and Alex going to get married?"

Suddenly, Randall's eyes widened and his fronds rose as his entire body stood up straight, his embarrassment was beginning to show from Rex's comment. Randall realised he was one step away from turning a different colour until he snapped out of it and looked at Rex who was waiting there patently. He quickly looked around to where Alex was sat to see is she had heard. Thankfully she was more occupied with Sophie and the TV to hear their conversation.

Randall took in a deep breath until he finally answered Rex's question "Rex that's a really wired thing to ask, and well…"

"But you like her right?"

Randall ran his fingers along his fronds to lower them as his embarrassment grew. "Were…. Me and Alex were just friends. S…So no were not gonna get married were…. Umm… just friends…." Randall let out a small smile to try and hide his embarrassment.

"Why not?"

Randall frustration grew inside him he didn't know how to answer Rex, his eyes began to twitch. He bent down to Rex's level and stroked his nephews on the head. "Were just friends she's not the one for me ok Squirt? Were in love... No… I mean... Were not in l...Love… Umm. Were just friends so we won't get married." Randall virtually whispered the sentence to make shore Alex couldn't hear.

Rex let out a sigh and lowered his head hiding his face from Randall. "Ok Uncle Randy, I just wanted to know."

"It's Ok." Randall had relaxed a little and smiled towards Rex whose gaze had come back to Randall.

Randall stood up and walked into the living room to see Sophie had now discarded the damp cloth and was watching the TV happily. Alex had picked up a book, presumably the one from last night. He stood behind the sofa and looked at Alex narrowing his eyes that looked like he was dazed. Randall began to smile at himself, and what Rex had said.

Seeing his sister today had hurt earlier and Alex seemed to chase it away. Maybe Rex was right. Randall did like Alex she was something new in the monster world. Alex was different to any of the others she was somebody he felt he could trust. Alex she made Randall go away, she was the one person who could unlock the Randy within…

**Aww Randall really likes Alex... But is it possible for them to be together? We'll have to wait and see hope you enjoyed don't forget to review thanks for the support. :)**

**See ya on Thursday for the next update. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites, I really appreciate it. You all seem to like Randall and Alex's relationship so this chapter focuses on this. But not forgetting Re had to be there too since he's adorable. I'll make u a deal ok, u all keep sending me reviews about what u like and don't like I'll try and make the story more likeable and to try and post chapter more quickly. :) Well what are u waiting for get reading. Don't forget I love reading your reviews, enjoy. :)**

Chapter 13- A moment

Randall was sat on the sofa the sunlight from the window caressed his scales and he sat there with his eyes closed soaking up the sun's rays. The heat gave a sense of tranquillity to Randall, he felt peaceful it was like the sun was allowing him to forget about everything.

Alex was busy looking through old bills near at the back of the room with a set of head phones oblivious to anything that was going on in the world.

Rex walked into the room and looked at his Uncle raising an eyebrow determining whether Randall was asleep or not. Rex didn't want a repeat of last night. Rex walked around to stand in front of Randall who was motionless too busy absorbing the sun to notice Rex standing there.

Rex gathered his courage and finally spoke barely above a whisper. "Uncle Randy, you awake?" Rex stood back as he finished he sentence as he waited anxiously for a response.

Randall opened his eyes and looked at Rex who was standing there relieved that he was awake.

"What's up squirt?"Randall sat up straight and looked at Rex, Who just smiled back.

"Me and Sophie made you a present." Rex said in an existed voice as his smile grew. Rex tugged on Randall's bottom set of arms to try and pull him up with no success.

Randall just smiled at his Nephews efforts; Randall stood up and made it look like Rex had pulled him up. "Wow Kid our getting strong." Rex let go of his uncle and made a superhero pose.

Rex then grabbed hold of Randall again and pulled him into the kitchen towards the table where Sophie was sitting surrounded by paper and pencils that had overflowed onto the flaw that looked like a waterfall of paper covered in pictures. Rex looked up at Randall for a moment as the two of them stood at the table. Rex let go of Randall and started to run back into the living room.

"Back in a minute." Rex virtually yelled as he ran into the room to where Alex was sitting. Randall just smiled as he looked over his shoulder to see Rex running away.

Rex suddenly came back into the room dragging Alex by the hand to stand next to Randall. She looked at Rex then at Sophie. She then turned to Randall and cracked her famous grin towards Randall.

She leaned towards Randall and whispered. "What are the up to?"

Randall just crossed both sets of arms and responded with "I have no idea."

Sophie stood up and stood next to Rex who was smiling, both of them bursting with excitement. Sophie pulled a piece of paper off of the table that was folded into quarters. She began to unfold it and gave half of the paper to Rex who began to dance happily to a made up song with his excitement.

Both kids pulled on the paper to reveille it was actually four, A4 sheets that were stuck together with picas of tape in a messy fashion. Part of the image was what Randall had seen earlier a purple sausage with legs and green eyes that was meant to be him in the centre. The rest of the image had other monsters and humans together each with smiling faces. Around the picture was collection of stars and cars that both of the kids had drawn on. In the right of the image were a collection of humans one was a women with short blonde hair and a smiling face the other two were men. One with light brown hair and the other with longish blonde hair and a grinning face and a phone in his hand.

To the left of the image stood two monsters one was lime green and one was red both looked like sausages with legs and eyes.

Something else caught Randall's eyes in the centre of the drawing a blue stick figure with a purple tail was standing next to the drawing of Randall and was holding his hand this was meant to be Alex. He then saw at Alex's side was a stick figure of Sophie smiling and to Randall's side was one orange sausage that was meant to be Rex.

"What do you think Uncle Randy?" Sophie said raising the paper higher to let Randall get a better look at it.

"I think it looks brilliant but what is it?" Randall said already knowing the answer to his own question.

Rex looked disheartened for a moment but then his smile reappeared. "It's our family silly, look there you and Alex, me and Sophie, Sophie's mommy and daddy and big brother. Then at this side it my mommy and Granny." Rex let out a breath and then Smiled at his efforts he then raised the paper to match Sophie's height standing on his back two legs to reach her height.

Randall just stared at the image for a minute looking at it took him deep into his thoughts. Family? Randall thought to himself. Does this mean he still had one? Was he still allowed near his old family after all he had done? Thinking about it he looked at Sophie's family of humans and he pondered to himself wondering what her parents would think of a monster being considered part of the family. Who their own daughter or sister called uncle. Randall grinned at his thought as his attention was drawn back to the image.

"I think you did a brilliant job Squirt." Randall said breaking the silence as he looked at the image.

Rex's face lit up and he dropped the paper as he ran towards Randall and gave him a big hug. Sophie ran over to the pair and joined in. Alex just stared at them with a small smile. Sophie then let go of Randall and grabbed Sophie hand dragging her into the hug. Rex and Sophie then let go and watched the two monsters hug each other. Alex pulled back automatically away from Randall and stroked back a stray frond from her dreadlock hair. Randall reluctantly let go of Alex as she pulled away. This was her law if you don't get close to people you couldn't get hurt.

Sophie and Rex giggled at the two monsters that looked awkwardly at each other with nervous smiles.

Randall looked over to Rex who was still giggling and narrowed his eyes and grinned at Rex. This was his plot all along; they'd been planning this all day. He crossed both sets of his arms and turned around and headed for the living room to try and retrieve the tranquillity of the afternoon sun.

Sitting down on to sofa Randall remembered that he had to take Rex home later today. Randall narrowed his eyes as a frown was drawn on his face. He didn't want Rex to go; he didn't want to take him home. Randall sat forward ignoring the sun's rays as worry and depression was absorbed into his scales instead. Randall put his face in his hands and sighed at what he had to do.

"Rex, come hear squirt." Randall said raising his head as the sun glared in his eyes causing his eyes to narrow.

Rex ran into the room and jumped onto the sofa and scooted his was over to Randall with an exited expression. "Yeah Uncle Randy?"

Randall sighed once more and lowered his head, the words that were about to come from his lips seemed to have a sour taste on his tong. "Rex, you know…. Y…. you have to go home, before people get too worried…"

Rex's face dropped his eyes widened and he looked at Randall and lowered his head. "No, please Uncle Randy, I don't want to go."

"Rex you have to go home." Randall's face dropped to match Rex's.

"Don't you like me, is that why you want to send me away? I'll be good; I'll be extra good…. I'll...I'll…" Tears bean to spawn from his eyes.

"Rex you didn't do anything but I need to get you home, you need to be with the person who's meant to be looking after you. You need to go home."

"I am home!"

Randall's heat pulled towards Rex, home? He lowered his gaze from Rex to keep the sorrow in his eyes from showing.

"Rex…I…"

"Please Uncle Randy I am home with you, with family Mommy always said that's where home is, with family, with the people you love…"

"Rex, you need to go home… You can't stay with me, I'm not saf…" Randall wanted to tell Rex why but that wasn't possible he didn't want to destroy this.

"Can I stay one more night? Say bye bye to Sophie when she goes home tomorrow? Please?" Rex made a pleading motion with both sets of arm to show how much this meant to him.

Randall looked into Rex's face, one more night couldn't hurt, he looked up and struck a smile to Rex. "One more night kids, then you go home tomorrow, deal?" Randall stuck out his top arm to shake hands waiting for Rex's response.

Rex seemed to burst with energy ignoring Randall's hand and jumping onto his Uncle giving Randall the biggest hug he had ever received. Randall smiled back and hugged Rex back loosely, despite hugging the life out of him yesterday, Randall still wasn't the warmest person in the world and still wasn't used to the concept of a hug.

"I love you Uncle Randy." Rex said still hugging Randall who just patted Rex on the back in there lose hug.

Randall sat there with Rex for a few more minutes thinking about everything. Maybe there was a way to be with Rex and Alex that Randall just couldn't see yet. He looked down at Rex who was still hugging tightly.

How could this kid seem to bring out Randall's softer side?

The question played over and over in Randall's mind. What was special about this kid? A little sweet heart, who never seemed to be anybody, he was shy and loving. Why was, it that Randall saw something in him, but what was it?

Rex let go of Randall and he wondered off into the kitchen probably heading towards Sophie to help with the drawings and to help clean up.

Alex walked into the room and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Looking in Randall's direction she struck one of her smiles.

"What?" Randall said looking down as himself and shrugging with his top set of arms.

"Nothing, it's just…"

"It's just what?" Randall said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"It's like you and the kids… Never mind did see that monster about getting a place to live? Alex said walking towards the sofa still with her arms crossed.

Randall widened his eye, to what Alex had asked him, how was he going to make her believe this? No to worry Randall thought to himself. If there was one thing Randall could so it was lie.

"No sorry the place was horrid, there was a hole in the wall and the guy was charging too much for it…" Randall grinded his teeth praying that Alex would buy it.

"Idiot. Some people have no commonsense. What did he expect you were gonna come and buy the place with a hole in the in the wall? What did the advertisement say, apartment for sale, lots of fresh air? I thought this place was on the border line of being crap."

Randall just smiled, this girl definitely was different for anyone else, and she seemed to share Randall's idea of being seen as something that isn't meant to be messed with.

"Randy." Alex said as she sat on the sofa and faced Randall.

"Yeah?" Randall widened his eyes to show he was ready for her to respond.

Alex scooted closer to him just as she had done the night before. "Thank you, for listening to me last night. It helped me more than you know; I couldn't keep that stuff bottled up any longer." She reached out and placed her hand on Randall's and smiled uneasily at him.

Randall's eyes narrowed again into that dazed expression something that Randy probably had done if the coolest girl at MU had hit on him. "Thank you, for listening too." Randall then took hold of Alex's hand and tightened his grip.

This was the most perfect moment Randall had ever had, he forgot about everything except the girl sitting next to him, she was something new to him. He thought to himself a moment like this may never come again it was now or never. Randall wanted to tell her everything about who he was. She would understand if she truly liked him wouldn't she? But a small voice in his head told him not to do anything, not to tell her not to even kiss her, which was something that Randall wanted more than anything, even revenge. Another moment like this may never come but for now this was a moment to be treasured. Looking into Alex's brown eyes he felt at home. Randall didn't want this to end, this moment the feeling he was free from a dark imprisonment. For this moment he was alive and free and with that feeling he was the real Randy…

**Hope u like this chapter, so don't forget u right reviews and I'll get the chapters out as often as I can, love the support already given thanks so much. :)**

**We'll see ya on I think Sunday or the next chapter. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**As promised the next chapter, I like this chapter, I don't Really know why I just guess because we all can relate to this chapter. :) Don't let me hold you back get reading. Don't forget to read review and follow. Remember the More reviews means the quicker I'll try and get these chapters out. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 14- Widened Eyes

"Here." Alex said standing in front of Randall shoving something towards him.

"What?" Randall said as he perked up unaware she was even there.

"Dinner, you gotta eat something…" Alex thrust a bowl towards him that was filled with a blue soup that was steaming.

Randall took it from Alex with his bottom set of arms and looked at the blue mixture, he wasn't really hungry but he felt obligated to eat, since Alex had gone to all the trouble of cooking for him.

"How did you make this, I threw that pan out earlier because it was completely destroyed?" Randall said looking at Alex who sat next to him with her own bowl.

"I have more than one pan; also the tin said four minutes in the microwave would do the trick." Alex let out a smile.

Randall couldn't help but grin at the comment trying not to dribble soup.

Randall left half of the soup, he didn't really want to eat and well it didn't exactly taste any better than it looked. He put the bowl on the coffee table and looked out the window.

The night sky had come quickly; the thick royal blue sky was encrusted with millions of diamonds that seemed to glisten brightly. The night was clear a sign that winter was near. There would definitely be frost on the ground by morning. That was one of the things that Randall missed most of all about the monster world wakening up in the morning and walking to work in the winter with a cold morning, despite being reptilian and needing to keep warm all the time. Randall liked the cold winds bite, it always seemed to remind him of life a nice fantasy but the reality of the world was really cold and bitter. Randall knew that more than anything, how nice some people can be at first to see what they really are and then only to see that they don't give a crap about your existence.

Alex sighed which drew Randall's attention to her she didn't pay any attention to him; her brown eyes were drawn to the scars on her wrists. Randall thought for a moment and then smoothed his fronds down and felt the cuts that were now beginning to heal. Soon they would become shiny scars like Alex's that would serve as a memory to something he would rather forget.

"Who hit you in the head with a shovel?" Alex said looking at him with her curious eyes.

Randall looked back at her for a moment trying to come up with a believable lie, a shovel fell on him. Or it was thrown at him by accident. Randall just sighed "An insane women attacked me with a shovel… she didn't know any better."

"Really? What did you do? Try and steal her breakfast?"

"I didn't do anything to her, nothing at all." Randall snapped the last part in his defence, no matter what he wasn't going to be accused for something he didn't do. He already had a pretty bad record.

"Cow." Alex said as she looked up to see Randall.

"Definitely, I didn't do anything, she must have just being a little on the nuttier side." Randall let out a smile.

"Well whatever the reason she cooked up in her head she was trying to make sure you stayed down. How exactly did you get away?"

Randall let out a sly smile "Disappearing act…"

Alex just smiled at him from her corner of the sofa Randall waited for her to say something. The silence was long but not uncomfortable. It was like the two of them just looked at each other for a moment like they could read each others minds.

Randall finally broke the silence. "Alex…"

"Hmm" Alex broke off from her stare and blinked looking at Randall still holding onto her wrist.

"I just wanted to say…. I think I…" Randall let out a huge sigh and lowered his head keeping his gaze from Alex's reach. "I think I'm gonna take Rex home tomorrow, OK?" Randall wanted to tell her everything but something was just stopping him it was like he was restricted from saying anything to her. Who he really was how he felt. He didn't want her to find out about him, but he didn't want her to find out by herself and go through the howl lyre reviled story.

"Ohh Ok…" Alex sighed even harder than Randall for a moment until she stood up and scooped up the bowls and walked into the kitchen trying not to look hurt.

Randall looked out of the window again until a pair of green eyes appeared in front of him, followed by a pair of teeth grinning at him. Until Rex appeared smiling and giggling in front of Randall.

"Hi Uncle Randy I'm getting good aren't I?"

"Yeah Squirt your getting really good." Randall said in deep voice. He didn't really want to talk to anybody and he was trying his best to be cold.

"Thank you Uncle Randy." Rex said looking at his uncle.

"What for?" Randall sat up straight and stared into Rex's eyes.

"For teaching me to disappear and for being my Uncle."

Randall let out a small grin towards Rex. "You don't have to thank me for that, and you really don't have to thank me for being family."

Rex jumped up and hugged Randall virtually strangling him. "I do because you're the best Uncle in the world…"

If only he knew, Randall thought to himself as the little monster clung to his neck, If only he knew what you really were. A lyre…. A heartless creature, something that nearly killed his own Nephew. Something vial, something…. Evil. Randall shivered and tried to shake the feeling of that off. He let out an uneasy face and grinded his teeth trying to make the thought disappear.

"BOO!" Sophie jumped up from behind the sofa.

Randall jumped at the sound as memories flew through his mind about the little girl he had tried to kidnap and how she seemed to kick his ass despite her age. Randall's eyes opened as his body jumped up in front of the sofa and he clung to Rex for a moment until the feeling of familiarity rubbed off his body telling himself it was no threat.

He looked behind him to see Sophie who began to giggle as she tried to climb over the sofa. Randall looked down at Rex who was giggling also directly at Randall. He looked at himself to see that he had disappeared and it looked like Rex was floating in mid air. Realising this he reappeared and told his body there was no danger, no reason to disappear.

He let go of Rex and allowed him to drop to the flaw. Still breathing heavily he stared at Sophie who was now sitting on the sofa with a huge grin. "Don't do that again." Randall's voice was serious from the shock and the memory of the little girl; he wanted to make shore Sophie understood.

"Why not?" Rex said from behind him and waited for a response.

"Just don't I don't like being scarred…"

"I scared you? I thought that was your job to scare me." Sophie let out a sly smile as if mimicking Randall's attitude.

"Just don't I… Just don't… understand I don't like being scared." Randall's voice was getting deeper and his eyes had narrowed to show his frustration that was growing, something he didn't want because frustration leads to anger and anger lads to Randall lashing out.

Sophie's face had dropped noticing the deepness of Randall's voice, much like when he scared her. A deep growl and the roar that seemed like it was full of hatred like something was fizzing up inside the monster until he lashed out at somebody he hated. Sophie just nodded helplessly at Randall and let out an uneasy smile to show she understood.

Randall's face softened at the little girl who was one step from cowering, he sat back down and looked at Sophie once more, her face still read fear. He looked at her and felt the same pull on his heart towards her that was becoming a habit. Randall sighed and looked at Sophie with a soft expression he lifted his both of his left arms and held them out to her.

Sophie smiled at him and she crawled over to him and sat beside Randall who placed his arms around her and patted her head gently. Rex joined in forcing Randall to move to the centre of the sofa so Rex could sit at the other side of him. The picture image was almost identical to the first night the kids stayed. Except for one difference Randall's face was softer and he smiled at the two children who trusted him. He seemed different, happy all he knew this was definitely not the old Randall Boggs.

Alex walked into the room moments later to see the three of them together; they still looked like the little family she wanted to join in. Alex sighed and walked over to them sitting on the love seat and picking up a phone from the table to read the time.

"9:23. I think it's time these kids got some shut eye, so bed time…" Alex stood up slowly ad eyed the two monsters and the little girl with a serious expression.

"Ohh…" The moan came from both Rex and Sophie at the same time; they both looked at Randall trying to see if their puppy eyes would work on him.

Randall noticed both of them looking at him he let out a grin until he said. "Don't look at me she's the boss, if she says bed time you better go before she hits you with the frying pan." Randall let out a smirk towards Alex who crossed her arms and returned it with one of her smiles.

"Come on kids bed, now." Alex started to walk over to her room with Sophie in pursuit, lowering her head and crossing her arms in a sulk.

Alex stood in the door waiting for Sophie to catch up with her. Sophie looked at Alex and then turned to face Randall who was still sitting on the sofa looking at her. Sophie ran back over to the sofa and jumped on Randall and hugged him tightly around the neck like Rex had done earlier.

"Night, night Uncle Randy." Sophie looked at Randall again and Randall just smiled back at her until he broke and hugged her back.

"Night Sophie." Randall let go and Sophie jumped off of him and ran over to Alex who was waiting for her.

Sophie threw her arms around Alex and hugged tightly, Randall let out a chuckle from looking at Alex's face. It was bland and shocked at the same time at the little girl who was hugging her. She smiled back and guided Sophie into her room.

Randall waited for the door to close until he stood up and looked at Rex who was still sat on the sofa with a neutral face. He looked at Randall for a moment until he stood up and ran to a toy box where he pulled out, a story book, he then followed Randall into the guest bedroom.

Randall turned on the light which was now working, the power had being back since early in the morning. Rex looked at Randall for a minute until he ran over to the bed and sat on it waiting for Randall to come and see him. Randall walked over to the bed and sat on it beside Rex.

Rex decided to snuggle in the covers and looked at Randall.

"Well good night squirt." Randall was about to get up and leave the room until Rex grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back to sit on the bed.

"Don't leave me, I don't want to wake up tomorrow and find that you're gone like Mommy…"

"I won't go away Rex I promise." Randall placed his hand on Rex Shoulder the reassure him, Randall smiled uneasily at Rex, who just returned the looked with a frowning face.

"Please Uncle Randy don't go, read me a story." Rex handed Randall a children's book that was made up of more pictures than words.

Randall let out a sigh and sat closer and opened the book. Randall lifted up to his eyes to try and read the small righting on the page. He began to read the best he could until Rex interrupted.

"Uncle Randy I can't see the pictures."

"Well I can't see the words unless I hold the book close." Randall said to his defence.

Randall lowered the book a little further down and narrowed his eyes to try and read the words. Rex sat beside him and looked at the pictures as Randall read the words until Rex let out a loud yawn.

"The end." Randall closed the book and looked to the side to see Rex cuddled next to Randall fast asleep and nearly falling off of the bed.

Randall picked him up gently and laid him on the bed and placed the covers over him, he then stroked Rex on the head gently and smiled just like the night before. He smiled sweetly for once and then stood up to leave the room. Until something caught his eye. He saw the pair of glasses on the side table where he had left them. Randall looked at the glasses and photo he then picked them up. Randall didn't really know why he picked them up and took them in the living room where he saw Alex looking at the TV.

Randall sat down on the opposite end of the sofa and discreetly put the glasses and folded photo on the Coffee table and placed a book in the way to keep them from Alex's gaze.

"They your glasses?" Alex raised her head and turned it to face Randall.

"umm, yeah…" Randall said trying to figure out how she noticed.

"You never where them?" Alex's curiosity had picked up; she showed this by sitting up and facing Randall and made eye contact with him.

"No well not anymore, not for a long time now… I just stopped wherein them one day."

"Don't you have trouble seeing? They look like they're pretty strong…"

"I learned to live with my bad eyesight…"

Alex moved closer to Randall and moved the book away from the glasses and picked them up ignoring the folded photo. "Is that why you squint all the time?"

"I squint?" Randall's eyes widened and he looked at Alex. He only thought I squinted the first time he took his glasses off, it had just become a habit something e just ignored and no longer noticed.

Alex carefully held the glasses in her hand and studied them; her brown eyes were focused like she could read the past of the glasses. Until her concentration broke and she looked at Randall answering his question. "Yes you squint, it's a shame you…"

Randall moved closer to Alex and studied her face, narrowing his eyes even more to look at her.

"It's a shame you what?" Randall crossed both sets of arm and stared at Alex who returned an identical look.

Alex moved the glasses over to Randall and placed them on him, they were a little small for him showing it had been a while since he last worn them. He pulled back at first but then allowed them to be placed on him softly. The strength of the glasses widened his eyes and made him look younger than he was. Randall looked back at Alex, looking thought the lenses she looked even prettier than before. He saw all of the rich colours in her dread locked fronds and her perfect smile. He saw her deep brown eyes that were bigger than he originally thought, but still beautiful and wide casting a veil stopping anybody from seeing inside. Randall looked again and his eyes widened fully showing his emerald eyes in all their glory every collection of green and emerald that illuminated his eyes and showed a beautiful collage of colour.

"It's a pity because you have such beautiful eyes." Alex let go of the glasses and looked at Randall. She smiled softly at him as she admired the elegant colours of his eyes.

"Really?" Randall couldn't believe her nobody had ever commented on his eyes, well nobody had ever really seen them properly with the squinting that had gone on for years.

"Yes really, your eyes are beautiful, the glasses suit you they show off your eyes, every collection of green, I don't think many people have eyes like you." Alex hadn't noticed that she had placed her hand on Randall's shoulder.

Randall felt Alex warm hand on his shoulder and looked down still wherein the glasses, he moved his hand up to his shoulder and covered her hand with his and took it off his shoulder. But her continued to hold her hand and stroked it gently. He was wrong, a better moment would come along this was that perfect moment, better than before. She saw inside him she saw what he used to look like. Randall too hold of Alex's other hand and held it gently looking into her eyes.

"You really think I have pretty eyes?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it…" Alex mover closer to Randall and buried herself into his chest and closed her eyes listening to his racing heart beat. "You have amazing eyes…"

Randall looked at Alex then he placed his arms around her and lowered his head so it touched hers, he dint know what to think this was a life he wanted more than anything now, he wanted to be with Alex, he wanted to be there for Rex and Charlotte, he wanted to get Sophie home safe and sound. He wanted his life back. Randall's heart was filled with regret about trying to kidnap Boo, for getting involved with Waternoose's plot, he wanted his life back. But not the life from four months ago, Randall wanted the life back from when he started collage, when he had Mike as a friend from when he was a better person. But that life was beyond reach and couldn't come back, but for now being with Alex and Rex was good enough for now.

Randall tightened his grip around Alex and closed his eyes still wherein the glasses and felt a Pease with her. Alex returned the gesture by tightening her grip around Randall and she closed her eyes even tighter showing her happiness, allowing her to forget the past.

The two monsters sat there blissfully together unaware of the figure standing in the middle of the street under a broken street lamp. Looking at the apartment widow letting out smoky breaths from the cold night. Looking at Alex's window and stroke a dark smile of satisfaction as if he had found something that was going to help him or someone…

**Isn't that nice about Randall and Alex I know people seem to like there relationship so I thought I'd use it again in this chapter. I got some bad news coz from I think Monday I'm going out of town for a week and I cant take my laptop and well I cant take my internet. But I promise you If I get the chance to update it in the week I will add a chapter for you. :) But other wise you might have to wait until Sunday for the next chapter sorry. I appreciate the support and reviews and I'm glad you like the characters and plot. thanks... :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**OK guys here it is finally the next chapter sorry It's taken so long but I've been out of town since Monday and only got back last night. So my treat the chapter is a little extra long to make up for the fact I haven't updated it in a while. :)**

**As always read and review and thanks for the new people who have followed and favourite, the reviews and the follows mean a lot to me. **

**I liked righting some of this chapter and not other parts I'm shore you'll figure it out as you read. Go ahead get on with it enjoy and read, review and enjoy. :)**

Chapter 15- Angel

Mike was stood in His and Sully's apartment staring at a newspaper that he held in his hand as he sat in a round, green chair. A lamp at the side of the chair shone at the pages and gave the paper a yellow glow. His one eye was fixed on the image of the front page. The paper that Sully had shown him two days ago, the image of Randall running through the streets holding onto a little girl although the image was blurry you could tell she was screaming. Mike studied the image until he finally softened his gaze and lowered the paper resting it on the side of the chair.

"He can't be, he can't be taking kids again. The Monster I saw running down the Street for that little kid couldn't this version of Randall wouldn't try and harm a kid." Mike leaned back in his chair and closed his eye for a moment until he heard the door open and heavy footsteps that entered the room.

Sully walked into the room and set a brief case down on a desk he removed his orange tie and took in a deep breath as he walked over to his large, purple chair. He noticed Mike sat in his chair looking in the opposite direction to Sully. Both the monsters weren't on speaking terms since two days ago when Mike had tried to protest what had happened in the locker room concerning Randall.

Sully took in a deep breath and looked at Mike once more his eyes were wide and full of sorrow, he didn't know what to say to Mike, despite being friends since collage Mike was still a hard person to read.

"Hi Mike, good day at work?" Sully turned away from Mike not expecting a response.

Mike let out a sigh, he didn't like being mad at Sully, it brought back bad memories of when they hated each other's guts. "Not bad you?"

Sully picked up immediately when he heard Mikes voice he didn't expect a response from the green monster. But when one came his face lit up into a small smile. "It's hard been the boss, I never have any time."

"You should get a partner." Mike said still in a sulk like voice.

"You the only person I'd trust with a job like that..."

"Not interested!" Mike snapped facing Sully with his wide eye that was pinned on Sully's expression.

"Fair enough." Sully let out a huge sigh and looked at Mike in the eye. "Mike I'm sorry, I only did it to try and protect everybody at the factory."

"No you didn't Sul…" Mike snapped again and clenched his fists. He know knew that's why Sully had bothered to speak to him after two days of silence.

"I did I have to keep people safe. Mike he's dangerous, you told me yourself he came in to attack you."

"I never told you that pal… I told you he was at the factory I didn't anything about him." Mike narrowed his eye towards sully and bared his teeth to try and show hostility.

"It's not hard to guess what he was up to. He's still dangerous Mike to everybody, not just us… he's something beyond a monster now." Sully sat up in his chair and faced Mike.

"You don't know that Sul… You didn't see him… you didn't see what we put him through. He had cuts all over his head and body, something obviously go him in that world."

"Mike, think about it, he tried to kill a little girl, me and even you when he tried to test the machine on you. I think it was a suitable punishment." Sully's face was still neutral but his eyes opened up and reviled both concern and fear.

Mike stood up and lowered his head he didn't know what to think, Sully would never understand he wasn't there the night he saw Randall chase down that little monster. He didn't know Randy from when they were younger, he just wouldn't understand.

"He would have killed you wouldn't he Mike? Admit it something just distracted him. You know I'm right. The next chance he gets He'll come after one of us." Sully stood up and looked at his little friend.

"No Sully he let me go…." Mike looked at Sully whose jaw dropped not believing what Mike had said. "He let me go Sul… he told me to get out, then… Then something happened to him, I told you before there's something wrong with him. He shouted at me he pleaded with me to get out. He began to fight himself like there's something wrong. Whatever it was Sul… He didn't want me to get hurt by it…" Mike looked at Sully after finishing his speech expecting a response.

Sully just looked at him with his wide eyes that were twitching; he didn't know how to respond, what he was supposed to say. Randall has now become a good guy? He wanted to be friends with them. No that wasn't Randall that could never be Randall not ever. Sully thought to himself there was too many years of hatred that Randall had built up inside he wouldn't just become somebody new.

"Mike there's too much hatred in him he just couldn't become somebody new; it's not possible for him." Sully let out a shrug trying to get Mike to agree with him. To try and get Mike to say he was wrong.

"What about somebody old?" Mike said quietly almost whispering the sentence. He then looked up to Sully. "What about somebody old, pal? Somebody old somebody inside you can't tell me that's not possible…"

Sully looked at Mike again captivated by what the little monster had said. He sighed and took a step forward to Mike and staring down at him. "Mike he's not the person you knew, that guy is long gone, he was corrupted by hate and greed and… there is no way that he could be the same."

"He? His name is Randy, he was my friend and now I realise I shouldn't have gotten too involved with my rivalry with you, he might still be a friend…" Mike lowered his brow and looked at Sully. "We all could have been friends if I hadn't have left him, it would have being better."

"Mike why are you getting so wound up in this it's not like you were the closets of friends. You didn't know him that much, he changed it was his choice he did it to himself." Sully shrugged again and looked at Mike trying his best to get his small friend to agree with him.

"I saw him again Sul, he was chasing after somebody else and what I saw was not Randall, it was Randy, he's not beyond help. Yes he changed to become somebody most hate. But don't we all? He wanted to be part of the crowd Sully like you did; he just didn't know what they were really like they made him like that. No it wasn't just them it was us as well no matter what we played a part in what he became weather you want to believe it or not…" Mike was on the verge of yelling at the top of his lungs as his face heated up and his brow lowered in fury.

Mike dropped his gaze from Sully and walked past the lard monster not making eye contact with him. Mike went into a room and slammed the door shut. Sully was left in the room he didn't know what to say to his friend. It was true he didn't know Randy, but it was not possible to redeem him from what he did.

"Mike what about Boo? What about what he did to us?" Sully said it just above a whisper before he sat back down in his chair and buried his head in his paw like hands.

The night was long for both monsters as they both sat deep in thought about what they had both said. Sully for most of the night was on the verge of tears, he didn't know what to think. Was he wrong? Was Mike wrong he didn't have the answer? Mike mostly thought about his past meeting Randall, becoming friends with Sully he thought about how they had each changed. But his thoughts just circled back to Randall and Sully. He kept repeatedly hitting the wall of his room gently. There had to be an answer to all of this, there had to be a way out but it was something that Mike could not see…

Back at Alex's apartment…

* * *

Randall opened his eyes from a beam of sun that was shining in his eyes from a window. He opened his eyes and everything looked a little wired, larger than normal. He then remembered he had his old glasses on. He looked around the room for a moment before taking the glasses off and placing them on the table making his eyes squint again. He looked around the apartment to see that some of the wall and furniture appeared a golden orange from the suns presence.

Randall's attention was quickly drawn down to the monster sat at the side of him. Alex sat beside him fast asleep, her head buried into his chest, and her arms around him hugging him tightly. Her face was peaceful and motionless. Randall looked again to see his arms around her holding her tightly. His eyes widened and he looked at her with a flushed expression not realising that his skin was changing to a perfect pink colour brighter than before. Randall looked at himself, noticing his new colour scheme.

Randall changed back to his original colour and tried to make it stay. He constantly kept thinking to himself to snap out of it. He was letting what was left of his emotions to control him, by changing wired colours for Alex and disappearing yesterday when Sophie scared him.

He looked at Alex again; he didn't want to disturb her she was so peaceful and different when she slept. Randall found himself smiling at her his eyes widening again as she twitched a little snuggling into Randall more. He tightened his grip around Alex and looked at her. He didn't want to move, or get up. Randall closed his eyes again and tried to fall asleep again.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…..

Randall and Alex both opened there eyes in synchronisation and both eyes Alex phone that was ready to vibrate off the table. Ale frowned and sat up straight, growling and moaning in her morning stare. Randall moved away from her and moved out of the road noticing she wasn't fully awake. Randall sighed at the fact that she looked like she didn't even realise she was hugging him fifteen seconds ago.

Alex picked up the phone and put it to her ear. "What?"

Randall could only hear a quiet and deep voice on the other end of the phone. "It that Alex?"

"Who else is it gonna be? A homicidal maniac who is insane and is out to get you?" Alex eyes were narrow and she didn't look like she gave a damn about the person on the other end. Randall let out a sly grin that's who would be on the line if he had answered the phone except for the homicidal maniac part. True Randall might have tried to kill in the past he never succeeded in the process.

"It's Sully your Boss…" Alex's eyes widened as she recognises Sully's deep voice, but with a friendly edge to it.

"Oh sorry…I didn't know." Alex bit her lip trying to sound genially sorry as best she could

Sully just let out a deep laugh and a breath on the other end of the phone "Don't worry about; I'm not going to fire somebody just by the way they answer the phone." He ended the sentence with another deep laugh.

"Oh, OK as long as you don't mind."

"Not at all, I just wanted to know if you can make it into work today are you feeling better? From the sound of it you seem fine."

Randall let out a slight growl and then a whimper as the pain in his head stunk near his eyes from Sullivan's voice. Before the pain could spread Randall walked into the kitchen to keep the voice away from him. He walked over to the coffee machine and turned it on; he then took out two mugs and placed them on the counter. He listened to Alex's conversation with her voice that was higher and perkier than normal, no doubt to try and get on Sullivan's good side, not to suck up to him but to make shore he wouldn't consider firing her any time soon.

He looked out of the window to see that he was right, frost had settled in the night and had formed around the window. The ice on the glass looked like fragile crystals that could be destroyed at a moment's notice, they were beautiful but could never be touched or taken otherwise they would become mealy water.

"Yes, I'm better now and I'll be at work in a couple of hours, sorry for being ill Mr Sullivan, I'll be there today." Alex brushed a loose frond back that had come out of her ponytail sometime in the night.

"That's fine; see you in a couple of hours…" Sully hug up the phone and Alex was left with a blank tone in her ear.

Alex put down the phone and let out a huge sigh and then she looked at Randall who had his back to her, as he pored the coffee into a cup. Alex took in a deep breath as she stood up and walked into the kitchen and stood next to Randall looking at him carefully pour coffee. He noticed she was standing next to him and slid a cup in her direction.

She took lifted it up and took a sip letting the caffeine work its magic and let her mind return to the land of the living.

"You pretended you were sick?" Randall raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex.

"Yep" Alex looked at Randall and drew a confused expression on her face."Where are your glasses?" Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at Randall who lifted his head and turned to look at her holding his own cup of wakeup potion.

"I took them off, they don't exactly fit me anymore and well they were hurting the cuts on my head." Randall took a nervous sip of the coffee still looking at Alex's expression.

"OK, you should get some new ones then." Alex let out a loud chuckle that sounded a little twisted. But Randall found himself smiling at the failed attempt.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Randall took another sip of his coffee it tasted really good this morning, for some bizarre reason.

"Nothing I just think that you really should get some new glasses they suit you." Alex smiled and moved closer to Randall, who returned the favour by moving closer to her.

Randall studied Alex's expression for a few more minutes, he wondered if she remembered them last night, how soft she was or was it something she just wasn't going to mention again. Alex deposited the cup on the side still half full of coffee and looked at Randall again.

"Hey Randy." Her voice was low but softened.

"Hmmm?" Randall looked up taking in a nervous sip of coffee and looking into Alex's brown eyes.

"I just want to say sorry… I was a little too soft last night… it was like I" Alex backed away from Randall a little she didn't want to get hurt any more in this world so she built up a wall to keep everyone out. The only problem that wall when concerning Randall was her own prison that she had built for herself.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Alex, I will never think you're too soft you perfect the way you are." Randall moved closer to Alex and put his hand on her cheek and caressed her face so softly. He couldn't understand why he could read her and nobody else he couldn't understand why he felt like this around her. It was like she could reach inside and rip Randall out of his body and leave whatever was left that is any good. Why was it that this monster could turn him back to who he was rather than what he is now?

Alex reached up and pulled his hand away from her face, her brown eyes had become watery on the brink of tears like she didn't know what to think about her life. Randall continued to hold her hand tightly like if he let go she would just fly away, no matter what he wasn't going to let go of the best thing ever.

"I'm not perfect Randy, I don't want to be."

Alex and Randall shared a bashful look but behind Alex's eyes stood a hint of sorrow she didn't want to let this go, but her heart can never hold something like this she let go of anything good a long time ago.

"Randy?"

Randall's eyes met Alex's. "Yeah?"

"What's your last name?" Alex tightened her grip on Randall's hand trying not to pry on the question.

Randall's heart sunk no way was he going to tell her what he really was; no way was he going to ruin this for both of them. His eyes saddened that made him look like the old Randy. "It's just Randy." Randall looked at Alex with an honest expression, he was Randy along as Alex was here, when he was with her there was no Randall Boggs there was just Randy.

"You must have a last name…" Alex stepped closer to Randall with wide eyes full of curiosity.

"I'm just Randy in hear… just Randy. Does it matter?" Randall stepped closer to Alex narrowing his eyes and lowering his head closer to hers, he let his shoulders relax as is head met with Alex's.

"No it doesn't matter at all, your Just Randy, just my Randy." Alex closed her eyes towards Randall and let out a huge sigh, her rosie cheeks showed everything to Randall, he could read her like a book when she was like this.

"That's right Angel, I'm just Randy." Randall shifted his arms around Alex and moved his head closer to hers. Both their lips narrowed in perfect sync and moved closer together ready to share a moment of bliss.

Until a small giggle broke the trance and painful dragged them back to reality.

Randall suddenly looked in the direction the giggle had come from to see Rex sitting on the counter, with his hands on his mouth trying to stop the constant giggling that was trying to flow from his mouth and turn into a laugh.

Alex let go of Randall and took a step back and nervously brushed back a stray frond trying to avoid Rex's gaze. She turned her body and grabbed the coffee mug and took a sip. Looking over the top of the rim she eyes Randall and then Rex, she then turned away to try and hide her embarrassment.

"Morning Uncle Randy." Rex let out a wide smile showing he had a good night sleep.

Randall turned to look at Rex with a slight frown in his face, looking at Rex he tried his best to perk up to little succession. "Morning Squirt, sleep OK?"

"Yup." Rex walked along the counter closer to Randall smiling and humming a tune that Randall couldn't recognise.

Rex then looked at Randall's half full cup of coffee. He drew a sly grin and picked the cup up and raising it to his lips.

"Umm, Rex that's not really for kids and I don't think you'll like it…" Randall tried to snatch the cup of coffee from Rex who moved too quickly away from Randall and studied the dark mixture.

Rex smelled the steaming mixture and then put the cup to his lips. He gulped down a huge mouthful of the coffee and then tasted the bitterness of it. Rex's tong began to feel numb as the sharp tasted took over. Rex narrowed his eyes and pulled a face sticking out his tong to show his disgust.

"YUCK! Uncle Randy that's poison." Rex quickly put down the coffee and jumped off the counter sticking his tong out to try and be rid of the sour taste that has inflamed in his mouth.

Randall let out a chuckle and heard a giggle coming from behind him from Alex who had nearly choked on her coffee from trying not to laugh at Rex so hard. She placed her cup on the counter and reached into a cubed puling out a glass. She then filled it with tap water and handed it to Rex who was one step from licking the flaw to try and get the taste out.

Rex snatched the glass and drunk the water down and then took a deep breath to show that the taste was fading from his mouth.

"Thank you." Rex handed the glass back to Alex who just looked at him still trying to hold the giggling from exploding from her.

"That will teach you to never touch people's coffee, won't it Squirt?" Randall looked down at Rex who looked back at him frowning and crossing both sets of arms.

Randall looked at Rex and sighed remembering what e was going to do today. "You ready to hold your end of the deal? I need to get you home today, possibly this morning." Randall let out another sigh and looked at Rex whose face dropped and slowly nodded his head.

"Yup." Rex dropped his gaze from Randall but he knew Rex was trying to stop crying.

"You can come and visit anytime you want, Rex anytime." Alex said from behind the two monsters. Trying to make Rex feel a little better.

"Can I say bye to Sophie first?" Rex's looked up to see Randall had knelt next to him and put his hand on Rex's shoulder. Alex walked away to her room to wake Sophie who was still snuggled up in bed.

"Shore." Randall thought for a minute he couldn't believe how soft he was being this morning, and Alex thought she was being soft he was doing a worse job.

Alex brought Sophie out of her room holding her gently by then hand. Sophie used her free hand to rub the sleep from her eyes; her deep pander eyes were still visible despite being in a comfy bed. She definitely wanted to go home.

"Sophie? Rex is going home now so he wanted to say good bye before he left." Alex said that in a slightly higher pitch than normal, trying to be nice to the kid.

"Mmmm, OK." Sophie mumbled most of that word, and stopped rubbing her eyes. Her light brown hair was long and flowing down her back with every movement.

She walked over to Rex who just stood there with a deep expression. Rex stuck his hand out and waited for a sleepy Sophie to shake it. She looked at him and shook her head. She all of a sudden seemed to explode with energy and she jumped on to Rex and tightly hugging him. Rex returned the favour and hugged her back just as tight smiling happily with his eyes closed.

Randall looked at the two of them now stood at his full height, he then interrupted to break it up not to be me but to try and avoid any crying. "Ok, Rex, time to go now." Randall headed for the door and Rex followed in pursuit letting go of Sophie and looking over his shoulder to see a sad little human girl waving her hand in his direction.

"Can you get back before I go to work? I don't want the kid to be left alone, monster or not she's still a kid." Alex looked at Randall for a moment with a sad face she didn't want Rex to go anymore than him and Sophie.

Rex looked at Alex for a moment until he ran over to her and hugged her tightly much to her surprise. "Good bye Auntie Alex." Alex face dropped with shock and she smiled at Rex and hugged him back. She let go of Rex who then ran back over to Randall who let out a slight chuckle.

"I promise I'll be home before you know it." Randall opened the door and left the apartment before realising that he had said home.

* * *

Rex followed him down the stairs to the front door and Randall looked at the outside world that was full of activity, monsters and cars were everywhere. This was not going to be easy. Randall's eyes widened when he saw a CDA agent walking up and down the street with some sort of scanner. If he was seen by any of the yellow, wherein rubber creeps the game would be up he would be behind bars for the rest of his life. More importantly they would think Alex was involved with his return, and what was left of her life and dreams would be over.

Randall knelt down to face Rex who was looking at Randall with his wide emerald eyes. Randall had to think of something quickly and make it believable.

"Rex… you know you said I haven't being to visit you and your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Well the reason was that some bad men have being trying to catch me and I didn't want you or your mom to be put in danger."

Rex gasped and looked at Randall "Who are thoughts people Uncle Randy I hit them so hard their heads fall off and role down the street, let me get them for you." Rex's eyes had narrowed and he tried his best to look strong and brave.

"No… No, Squirt… it's not real it's a game to play on the way to your house. The people who are after me, in the game. There too big to get hurt by you, so what were going to do is practice our invisibility all the way to your house." Randall let out a smile to Rex trying to make his lie true.

"Oh, that sounds like a fun game Uncle Randy can we play?" Rex's face was full of excitement from the news of a new game.

"Of course Squirt that's why I suggested it." Randall stood up and looked at Rex, with a fake smile. "But we have to disappear all the way to your house are you up for it?"

"Yup." Rex's eyes widened and he broke into a massive smile.

"Ok, then disappear." The two monsters disappeared slowly blending in with their surroundings. "You there kiddo?"

"Yeah Uncle Randy right here."

"Good now you have to stay close to me the howl way home to avoid the bad men and to make shore you don't get lost." As he finished he felt a small hand take hold of his own and squeeze it tightly to make shore it wouldn't let go.

"I won't get lost now."

Randall closed his hand holding Rex's, he didn't want to lose Rex at all on the streets and this little monster had thought of a way to make shore of it. "Hey Rex if you feel like you're going to reappear tell me and we'll hide until you can disappear again." He guessed Rex had nodded at the statement.

Randall opened the door and a Ice, cold wind burst into the room showing the cold of the morning. This was going to be hard it wasn't going to be long before both reptilian monsters were going to be effected by the cold and their bodies would force them to become visible to preserve energy to keep them from freezing, it shore was a pain being cold blooded in the winter.

"You still live at the old house?"

"Yep."

"Let's go."

The walk there was fast; Randall virtually dragged Rex there trying not to break into a run whenever the CDA turned a corner. To Randall's surprise Rex was able to keep to his speed and he never let go of Randall's hand. Randall kept feeling a squeeze from Rex every so often until he realised by the hard panting from Rex that was the hint that he was going to reappear.

He led Rex into an alley way where Rex's reappeared shivering and the cold bite of the morning. Randall placed his top set of arms around Rex still invisible to try and give a little heat to his nephew who was struggling with the cold. After about ten minutes Rex nodded at an unseen Randall and disappeared himself telling Randall he was ready to go.

Rex only needed to reappear two more times; to Randall's surprise he was impressed with the little monsters strength, and ability to stay unseen for so long.

Before they knew it they were stood at the opposite side of the street from Rex's house, both monsters looked at the building regretting coming here. Rex didn't want to go home and Randall didn't want to lose Rex. But Randall couldn't afford it to get any worse Rex had being gone at least three days and by that time especially for kids the cops are normally looking for a body.

Randall whispered "OK, kid home you better go." He didn't need to whisper the street was empty apart from a couple of cars flew across the road every so often. The game didn't matter to Rex anymore, now that the end had come and it was time to say goodbye.

Rex took in a sigh as he reappeared and looked at Randall, "Yes Uncle Randy."

Randall reappeared to look at Rex he stroked his nephews head softly matching Rex's expression. "You better go Suirt…"

Rex's eyes were full of unshed tears until he broke down and pushed himself into Randall with such fore Randall had to steady himself from falling.

"Don't forget about me Uncle Randy…" Rex tightened his grip around his uncle, Randall returned the gesture but hugging Rex back so tightly like he didn't want to let go of the small creature.

"I promise I will never forget about you, Rex I'll come and see you when I can, that's the one promise I will never, ever break…" Randall looked at the little monster and hugged him tightly again until he let go and Rex looked back and his Uncle who was nearly broken in two from the sorrow of letting go.

Rex turned away and waited for his chance to cross the road. When Rex was across he looked behind his shoulder to see Randall still standing there. Waiting until Rex went inside where he knew he would be safe. Rex reached the door and knocked on it as hard as possible because he was unable to reach the door bell.

Rex looked back over his shoulder again and waved to Randall who hadn't looked away from the little orange monster, Randall smiled at Rex and waved back at the little monster, trying to force out a smile to hide his sadness from Rex's eyes.

The door open and Waddelsson appeared in the door way with large bags under her eyes and her hair was a complete catastrophe. "REX" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she scooped up the small monster in her arms and hugged the life out of him. Randall gave a slight grin to the women she cared about Rex so he knew he was in a good home.

Waddleson took Rex inside the house and slammed the door so hard it hurt Randall's ears even thought he was on the opposite side of the road. He grinded his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the sound for a moment.

Randall stood there for a few more minutes looking at the house with a sombre expression until he felt something warm run down his cheek. A small tear had fallen from his eye and he wasn't used to the feeling. He quickly swiped away the tear, he didn't want anybody to know he had gone soft even though he had admitted it to himself; he didn't want the rest of the world to find out just yet.

Randall noticed a black was gaining on him so he disappeared for safe measures. The car crawled along the road until it stopped about four foot behind him. Randall didn't move making shore he dint make a sound to draw anybody to him.

* * *

BANG!

Randall felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as he reappeared, his vision became blurry and he felt unstable. Something warm was flowing from his head near his fronds. Randall place his hand on his head ant touched the warm liquid and brought it to his line of vision. The liquid was read and runny. Randall felt himself falling to the ground slowly closeting his eyes as he fell. Everything seemed to be in slow-motion and then the pain sunk in further as he hit the ground, it was cold and dark. Randall's eyes closed and he began to drift from a living state into a black void of his mind. Before he drifted from reality he heard something that would linger in his soul for the rest of his life. A deep chuckle that quickly formed into a laugh as Randall's body shut down and blacked out from the world…

**I hated righting the last bit it was so sad, but I think it works, hope you enjoyed this chapter some of it I was really upset to right about it. :'( Please review and I get the next chapter uploaded for you as soon as I can. :) Don't worry this isn't the last time we'll see of Rex he will be back, :)**

**Let's say Tuesday for the next chapter. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**OK, guys the next chapter is up since it's my Birthday today I decided to make the chapter a little more intense and darker than normal but don't worry it's not that bad. Well get on with it don't for get to review. ENJOY :)**

Chapter 16- Old Faces, New Enemies

Randall opened on e of his eyes for a moment to see if the world had decided to stand still. He closed them again realising that the flaw was still on a rollercoaster. Randall let out a light growl to try and express the pain. He heard voices coming from around him; he struggled to hear what they were saying until one distinct voice said something concerning Randall.

"Hey boss he's awake." The voice was high and quick but that was all Randall could make out from the rest of the voices sounded like somebody was drilling a hole through his skull.

Randall took in a deep breath and finally gained enough strength to open his eyes and to try and focus his site to make up the look of his surroundings. Randall squinted his eyes to see he was in some sort of room that was dark and cold, who ever had brought him hear was ether too cheap to buy a heater or they just didn't give a damn about the temperature.

Randall focused his eyes even more as he tried to sit up. Pain seemed to be everywhere from his head that felt like a building had fallen on it through his spine and all over his body that was screaming in his brain that it hurt to move.

Randall placed his hand on his head to where the pain was the worst to find that blood was still flowing from a cut that had opened up from the hit earlier. Randall studied the red mixture hoping that the hit didn't do much damage. Randall noticed that he was sat on some sort of sofa that wasn't nearly as comfy as Alex's. He studied the surroundings of the dark room which he now realised was deep gray and piped were hung from the ceiling of the room. The piped creaked and churned as something rushed through it giving the room a dark and creepy feeling that made Randall's skin crawl.

* * *

"Welcome back to the monster world Randall." A voice came from the shadows, it was pleasant sort of fatherly and defiantly one the Randall recognised from the first word.

A crab like monster stepped from the shadows with six legs, five eyes and a set of two arms that were spread out and looked welcoming towards Randall. He wore an orange sort of jacket with black numbers on the front of the jacket saying 1154.

"Waternoose?!" said in a depend voice as his entire body stiffened as his eyes looked at the monster who was coming towards him.

"Welcome back my boy, I knew you'd find they way." Waternoose let out a pleasant chuckle as he stood in front of Randall looking down towards him.

Randall looked at him for a moment until he reached back up to his head to see if the bleeding had improved. Grinding his teeth Randall managed to put a sentence together "What the hell?"

"Oh, sorry my boy, we didn't lexically know what to do, so we figured knocking you out would be the easiest option." Randall reached out and hand and patted Randall on the back, which only caused pain to shoot all over his body.

"We?" Randall raised an eyebrow and looked at Waternoose.

"Oh yes, allow me to introduce my trusted collages who aided in my escape, no doubt you know all about that little insolent." Waternoose took a step back and signalled for somebody to come forward.

Four fug like monsters came out from the shadows one was reptilian and deep blue with a muscular appearance .The second and third were virtually identical except one being green and the other being orange. The last one that came out from the shadows was small than the others with an orange completion and a small head and a deep grin he almost looked satanic in his appearance. Each of the monsters wherein a orange jacket like Waternoose with numbers on the front and back.

Randall sat up a little further trying to ignore the pain that was now consuming his entire body. He studied the line of monsters for a moment until he looked back over to Waternoose. What the hell did Waternoose want with him? He couldn't be that stupid to even consider the scream extractor was any better than kids laughing.

"I'm shore he wants to meat a real monster who doesn't come with a prison number attached." A new voice came in from the darkness it was deep but openly friendly to thoughts it was addressing. But strangely familiar, although Randall couldn't figure out where from the pain shooting though him somebody form the past. Randall could hear footsteps coming towards him.

A large monster papered out of the shadows, he was deep gray with a blue shine to the colour of his fur. Two large horns one on either side of his head he walked towards Randall with a devilish grin and a raised eyebrow. He wore a black suit jacket, a tie and a white shirt obviously trying to look like a business man.

"I don't think there's any need for an introduction hear, I believe you and Mr Worthington have already met." Waternoose exchanged a grin with the new monster who didn't break from his grin.

"Of course he remembers an old team mate, but in any case Johnny Worthington, good to meet you again Boggs." Johnny raised his eyebrow higher as he reached out his hand towards Randall as a friendly gesture.

Randall looked at Johnny's open hand for a moment; he then looked at Johnny's face and let out a slight growl, which he regretted immediately as it sent a line of pain through his skull. Randall squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to try and stop the pain.

Johnny lowered his hand and then placed a frown on his face as if discussed by the monster that was sat in front of him. Many monsters would have considered it an honour to shake his hand Randall included a few years ago. Johnny set out a snort as he turned to face Waternoose.

"As you can see Boggs, I'm not in with this little motley crew of Waternooses. I'm not wherein the wanted sighs if you know what I mean…" The other monsters all let out a snarl and then a slight chuckle Waternoose included. "You see, I can keep myself in public cover up your tracks, keep the cops off you're sent as long as the deal pleases me."

What the hell is this hut talking about? Randall thought to himself until he managed to catch a gap between the pain to get a sentence in. "And what deal is that?"

Johnny turned around with a grin on his face. "Power Boggs, that's what everything's about. Power means respect, power means money, power means the world and most importantly power means revenge." Johnny held his hands together and clasped them tightly as if crushing something.

Randall picked up on the last word, revenge but it wasn't something that he wanted not anymore. He looked at Johnny's expression until Waternoose decided to interrupt.

"I know you want the last thing my boy, I can see what they did to you, I can see what the put you through. This time I promise that we can make shore wherever we send the two of them they won't come back to this world, well unless you hold a séance. " Waternoose let out a slight smile at Randall who just sat there looking at each of the monsters in the room.

"What do you want me for? I'm shore you can figure out things yourself…" Randall took in a breath and waited for a response.

"True." The word came from Johnny's mouth and cut into Randall's skull like ice. "But you're a somewhat expert in what we have planned, after all your first product inspired us to carry on with the idea to revaluate it, to make it better." Johnny snapped his fingers and one of the prison monsters leapt behind a control panel and flipped a switch.

A red light shone and a quiet alarm sounded the entire room began to stiffen as something lowered down to land in front of Randall, the scream extractor.

"My I present to you Boggs the essence extractor, Alpha we have made several others and they all work to their full capacity, more powerful than ever before."

Randall starred at the machine that was almost identical to the scream extractor except for looking smaller with a larger sucking valve that looked like it could attach itself to an entire face. Randall looked at the machine for a few more minutes. The entire thing was beastly and Randall had never really seen what he had created until it was staring in front of him. This was something truly evil and Randall knew that it had to be destroyed.

"You see Randall the scream extractor was a genius invention, but unfortunately it would be obsolete compared to the strength of laugh so we…"

Johnny intuited optimistically before Waternoose could finish "We were able to isolate why humans can generated energy, it's some sort of spark in there anatomy that is relied when they scream and even more of the spark is relieved when they laugh. So we… well I thought if we could extract the spark it's self. One spark from a child could run the city for ten years. It would be just like lambs to the slaughter. The host of the spark wouldn't survive the process but there only humans. This is a golden opportunity Boggs for us all, to clear your name, become rich, supreme and powerful." Johnny clenched his fists and looked towards Randall.

Randall didn't know what to think this thing was barbaric, the scream extractor was one thing, there was a chance the child could survive the process but what they wanted was noting but evil greed. They were willing to expose humans to their death just to keep their houses warm on a night.

"You see Boggs, this is the future, our future, and your future." Johnny opened his arms towards Randall expecting him to run over and bow to his idea pledging his life to the idea.

Randall gathered his strength and slowly stood up, he held on to the end of the sofa to steady himself and to stop his knees from crumbling from under him. The pain in his leg had returned along with a new pain that was burning his head and eyes.

"No!" Randall hissed towards all of the monsters. "This is not right."

"Randall what are you saying this is a golden opportunity, a way out of this hell were in, come on son." Waternoose was trying to stay calm over the tension that was growing in the room.

"Never Waternoose, this is barbaric…"

"Oh, so now you grow a continuance after what god knows how long, Randall this is the only way your leavening this room, otherwise your just the enemy. " Waternooses brow lowered as he looked like he was ready to pounce on Randall.

Randall widened his eyes at the statement, thinking about his decisions for a moment until a image of Sophie flew through his eyes no way was he gonna help them. He was gonna get out at keep Sophie from the even if was the last thing he did. "I guess I'll have to find a new way out."

* * *

Randall jumped for the roof ignoring the pain in his head, he clasped onto the piping just as he did when he attacked Sullivan. Randall managed to gather enough strength to disappear. Randall ran along the pipes heading for the way out into the factory. All the monsters searched frantically for him. Waternoose put his hands behind his head as panic sunk in to him.

Randall slithered along the pipes until a sudden burst of steam came out from one of the pipes and flooded his face with the heat the pipes began to buckle as the slowly began to fall, Randall along with them. He fell onto a cold flaw with the pipes falling on him causing him to reappear with a light gray completion identical to the pipes. The monsters ran over to where he was trapped with one of the pipes holding him down by the chest. Randall struggled to move as the fug monsters arrived and pulled the pipe off his body. One of the monsters pulled him up by the neck and slammed Randall against a wall causing pain to surge across his entire body.

"We told you Boggs that was the only way out and now it seems that we know what your motives are. We have no use for you, gentlemen please if you will." Johnny smiled at his remark of seeing Randall in pain, he was one of these people who hurt and killed because they thought it was fun, not because there was a reason for it.

The monster slammed Randall against the wall again as he raised a fist and punished directly into Randall's eye and cheekbone, Randall let out a brief yell before the monster hit him again this time in the jaw. Randall took in deep and quick breaths to try and deal with the pain, he didn't know what to do until his eyes focused on one of the twin monsters approaching him. The green twin monster was holding some kind of blade and looked like he was ready to gut Randall.

Randall thought quickly evaluating everyway of escape he could think of, none of which would succeed. He then thought of something that would probably work with the right motivation. Randall looked at the blade for a moment forcing his imagination to work. He then saw in the monsters hand a shovel instead of a blade. That was enough to set it off. The attacks he hated were going to save his life.

Randall closed his eyes for a moment and grinded his teeth letting out a whimper and the burning in his head worsened. Randall could feel his scales changing; Randall gave in and allowed himself to change. The blood skin appeared as if it was real blood flowing down his entire body reviling an evil creature something of children's nightmares.

Randall opened his eyes and saw everything in red and everybody looked like Sullivan or the mad shovel woman. Randall pushed himself off the room and launched himself onto the shovel woman with the blade causing him to fall backwards at Randall constantly slammed his head into the flaw. The shovel woman was motionless and Randall's attention was turned to the other three Sullivan's who were advancing on him. Randall jumped into the air and allowed the Sullivan's to fall on top of each other as Randall dived onto them and started frantically strangling with all four arms.

Randall realised that the Sullivan's were also motionless so he ran for the exit and burst into the orange corridor of MI still wherein the blood skin he looked at his surroundings for a way out until he saw a fire exit leading into the city.

Randall burst into the sunlight that was beginning to heat up a cold day, he looked around to see monsters everywhere until his eyes me a face that was stunned with shock staring at Randall.

Sully stood there holding a brief case looking at Randall with his mouth open and his eyes wide. "Randall?!" Sully didn't know what to do as he looked at the reptile that appeared to be covered in blood.

"Sullivan, I just killed you, but I'll kill you again." Randall launched himself at Sully forcing the large monster to fall to the flaw trying to avoid punches and swiped from Randall who was frantically out of control.

"Get off me you lizard freak!" Sully frantically tried to push Randall off him to get a punch in himself.

Randall suddenly stopped attacking Sullivan and starred into the monsters deep blue eyes, as he slowly gained control of his body. He looked at Sullivan until he returned to his normal colour and stood up and backed away from a frightened Sully. Sully sat up and saw Randall's frightened face as he began to fiddle with his fingers just like Sully had seen when Mike was his friend. Randall looked back over to Sully then flinched at a sound coming from the fire exit, he then disappeared and headed for somewhere safe, home…

* * *

"Stay inside Waternoose we can't risk everything on him." Johnny opened the door slightly like he had done before when he had witnessed the entire fight with Randall and the real Sully.

"What do we do, he'll tell somebody so he can get time off of jail or something." Waternonse was pacing on the inside of the factory trying to stop panicking forgetting to keep an eye out incise anybody came along.

"Get one of you little convicts to follow him, we'll find something to keep his trap shut. Like the little boy who he was talking to, or perhaps the young lady who comes out of the apartment he's staying in…." Johnny let out a evil grin which Waternoose joined in the two monsters stood there until they returned to their dark room that held the tool of death.

* * *

Randall ran through the streets still unseen, trying to ignore the pain consuming all of his body he could already tell his eye was going to go black and more scars were going to come from his meeting with the two monsters.

Randall arrived at Alex's apartment building and he burst through the door and shot up the stairs crashing through Alex's door as he tried to steady himself to try and stay awake.

Randall say Sophie sitting on the sofa staring at a nearly dead Randall, her face was filled with horror as she got up to face him.

"Uncle Randy?" Sophie whispered slightly Randall tried not to make contact with her innocent face.

A second later Alex rushed through the door of the room wherein a king black coat to keep her from the winter bite with as bag around her arm she stared at Randall who was beardy conscious anymore.

"Randy?" Alex moved over to him dropping her bag, she took hold of his arm to try and steady his numb body.

Randall gave into the pain and let himself fall down, but he was caught by somebody warm and gentle. He looked up to see Alex's face full of horror as she lifted Randall up by the arm and forced his arms around her body as she tried to move him over to the sofa. Randall hit the sofa hard and he closed his eyes taking in the warmth of the apartment, trying to stay oblivious to the world and what had just happened.

A voice broke through Randall's head that was familiar to him but he couldn't open his eyes to find out where the voice was coming from….

"Randy, I've been looking everywhere for you. Stay with us Randy, stay awake. Randy what the hell happened? Randy…. Randy stay awake…..RANDY!" the voice became quieter like little echoes in Randall's mind as he drifted away into a void in his mind Randall let go again and let the pain enthral his entire body, causing him to slip away and fall into his own mind.

**I thought this chapter was a little darker than normal but I hope you enjoyed it I needed to create the antagonists impression on you hope you enjoyed. remember to review **

**We'll see you on Friday for the next chapter. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, I've been really busy. Anyway we left off with Randall looking worse for where so lets see what happens. :)**

**Remember the more reviews from u guys the quicker I'll try and get the chapters up. :) Thanks for the support already given enjoy :)**

Chapter 17- Different types of pain

Randall woke up to see a white ceiling above him. He closed his eyes and opened them again to make shore he wasn't dreaming. He opened them again to still see the white ceiling, he then saw the essence of damp there making him realise where he was.

Randall tried to sit up, until pain sprung a trap all over his entire body, the force caused Randall to shake violently as the pain pierced his flesh right down to the bone. Randall's body collapsed and he fell back down and closed his eyes to try and will the pain away.

Randall then felt something wet but warm across his head, gathering more strength he opened his eyes to try and see what it was. His right eye squinted narrowly and was inflamed from the punch earlier but he could still see through it reassuring himself that he wasn't going to lose what was left of his sight.

His eyes focused and locked with Alex face staring at him as she held something on his head. Her eyes were wide and had bags underneath them. Her face relaxed a little and she drew a small smile when she saw Randall's eyes open.

"Randy." Alex let out a breath as she studied Randall's face for a moment.

"Alex?" Randall let out a slight whimper when he finally figured out how to talk again.

"It's me Randy." Randall tried to sit up again but the pain spread through him again and he felt a hand pushing on his chest guiding him back to whatever he was lying down on. "Lie down, stay down. It's not a good idea when you're like this."

Randall tried to fight but then submitted to Alex again making a deep growling sound that indicated pain. He laid back down to face the white ceiling and realised his head was lying on a really fluffy pillow. Randall looked at Alex who had removed a wet flannel from his head and was not soaking it in a bowl full off water that was steaming. Randall looked at the rest of the room it was a bedroom the one he had been staying in well before Rex came over. Randall then realised that his arm was stiff and it wouldn't move no matter how much he tried. He looked to his left arm to see it wrapped in bandages and dressing that had already started to show a hint of red coming from Randall's body. His leg was in the same state and was now bandaged up to try and strengthen the muscle. Also a long bandage also was wrapped across his cheats and it felt like it was also spread throughout his back. Was Alex trying to look after him or was she turning him into a mummy?

Randall whinnied at the pain of Alex softly studying his head examining the cuts on his head and the deeper one that had opened up in the struggle and was now beyond repair from normal healing. She frowned at Randall as she put the flannel back on his head and she caressed his check softly trying to make it look like there was a cut on there she was treating. Randall knew that there was nothing there but he didn't say anything despite not having the strength he felt tranquil with the soft stroke of Alex's warm hands across his face like feathers so gentle yet not enough of them to be with you forever.

Randall herd a groan at the side of him, he looked over to the other side of the bed to see Sophie asleep holding the teddy from the toy box. Her light brown hair covered half of her face and flew on to the pillow as she breathed heavily and deep.

"She wouldn't leave…" Alex voice was a whisper; no doubt she knew that Randall's head was like a train wreck

"What? Who?" Randall let out a sigh after he asked the question, it hurt to talk but he let curiosity get the better of him.

"Sophie. She wouldn't leave the room or your side no matter what. She thinks a lot of you. She was heartbroken when you passed out." Alex was still whispering, keeping her once calm both to help in Randall's head and not to disturbed a sleeping little girl.

Randall reached out his lower arm and took hold of Sophie's hand, she was a special little girl, she saw through what both he and Alex were, monsters. She saw them both as family rather than creatures that are given a name for an evil nature or that the scare children. She was a special and brave little girl, something Randall thought was impossible for humans. He thought they were dumb animals that could produce energy. How wrong he was to ever think that, inside every human was a monster and inside every monster was a human, under the skin they were the same.

Randall then looked over to Alex and with his other bottom arm he took hold of the free hand and held it as tightly as he could. Alex tightened her grip on Randall's hand and held it tightly, her brown eyes showed embarrassment but not shame.

"Thanks." Randall looked at them both until he rested his head back on the pillow.

"What the hell happened?" Alex looked at him with a blank expression, waiting for Randall's response with her wide eyes.

"I ran into a couple of old friends, I…" Randall sighed Alex was way too involved now, everything he didn't want had rolled up in one day. If Alex knew maybe she'd kick him out and she'd be out of this mess, away for any danger. Wouldn't that be better for everybody?

"Friends? Randy really?" Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at Randall.

Randall looked at her he let his selfish nature get the better of him he didn't want to give up Alex; he didn't want to lose her. As long as she was there he would happily take second place on the scoreboard, he would be happy as the runner up as long as she was the cancelation prize. "People Change." Randall looked back at Alex and then looked away hoping she would buy that.

"I know that Randy more than most… But they really are arseholes if they beat the crap out of you like that…"

"Old faces, new enemies." Randall thought for a minute if friends can become enemies can enemies become friends? He looked over to Alex again who had let go of his hand.

"Randy you need to tell somebody about this, lock them up or whatever the cops do."

"NO!" Randall snapped almost on the verge of a yell not helping the pain or Alex's mood. From what Randall had just said she wasn't going to bother and try and persuade him again despite his injuries.

She took the flannel off of his head and dropped it back in the water heavily causing a little splash that added more sound than just the two monsters talking to the room. Randall chuckled not knowing if Alex had heard him or not, but he hoped she did he liked the fact that Alex didn't seem to care about mess or anything petty like that.

"Randy I..." Alex lowered her head as she looked back over to see Randall she let out a sigh "I'm just glad that your ok… and well I can't really treat most of the cuts. I'm not gonna give you the crap about hospitals you'd just ignore me." She let out a small smile at her comment as she looked over to Randall.

"You know me too well, Alex I… tur…" Randall struggled with the last word how the hell could he trust anybody even Alex, he barely knew her despite the fact that it felt like they had been friends for years. "I…. trust you" Randall felt uneasy saying it out loud he didn't trust people before but that was the wrong crowd.

"Thanks" That was all Alex said as she looked at him and widened her eyes showing the deep brown void that spun a thousand questions that she wouldn't answer.

Randall tried to sit up again he wasn't going to lie down all the time like a baby he was far from that. Alex pushed him down hard and hurting his chest with her force to keep him down.

"Down boy!" Alex let out a quiet giggle at what she said; it was something she had never said before.

"Woof." Randall said letting out a chuckle to Alex, he felt just as ridicules as her in what he said they both shared a look.

"Are you going to work then?" Randall widened his good eye and grinned.

"No, the poor baby needs looking after." She said it in a mocking tone which reminded Randall of Mike when he used to mimic what Randall had said to him, he heard it every time, his bad eyesight was a penalty for exhalent hearing.

"You should go to work, you need cash." Randall looked up and the damp in the roof.

"But you need me." Alex said in an honest tone reviling her softer side.

Randall sighted he wanted Alex to try and get Sophie home today if she could, he would be ok. But he wanted her to tell somebody what was lying in wait underneath the factory hungry for children…

"Go to work I'll be fine, you said you'd try and get Sophie home today don't let the kid go through another night hear." Randall shrugged then realised that it hurt to do that.

Alex looked at Randall for a moment and then rolled he eyes standing up and looking at him, crossing her arms and lowering her eye brows was a sign she wasn't happy. She brushed a small frond back to try and calm herself down. Alex took in a deep sigh and then faced Randall her eyes full of unshed tears that she was too proud to admit to.

"Bed or the sofa?" Alex looked at Randall still with the same expression.

"Sofa" Randall said not even thinking about it no way was he going to stay in a bed all day, Randall wasn't like that. Too many years of working at the factory getting up at six and having to consume gallons of caffeine five days a week kind of make you kick the habit of lying in bed all the time.

Randall sat on the sofa and it felt better than lying in a bed all the time, more relaxed and it didn't seem to hurt his back as much. Keeping your back straight when it had just being slammed into a wall wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Alex had to help him get into the sofa she let him lean on her like a walking stick as she held him around the waist trying to make shore he didn't fall over. Sophie had woken up at that time and was just sat giggling at the sight of the too monsters.

Randall sat there and closed his eyes for a moment until he opened them sat that Alex was gathering a coat and bag to set off to work. He looked around to see his glasses were still on the table and underneath there was the photo folded up neatly.

Before he knew it Randall had picked up the photo and was discreetly looking at it trying to keep it from both Alex and Sophie's view.

He looked at the image of himself and Mike when they were younger. He remembered when they took the picture Mike must have asked about fifty monsters before one would hold the camera and they could have the photo taken. Randall had put his glasses on that day just because his eyes had given him that much pain. Mike told him to lose the glasses that day again and well Randall just never seemed to where them again.

Randall let out a chuckle remembering the laughs that had happened that day. It was before anything happened, a good day.

He then seemed to blink back in reality of the thought of the machine, he looked at the image. If Randall and Waternoose were anything a like it would be with revenge. Panic inflamed Randall he didn't want anything to happen to Mike he was his friend; well he was Randy's friend…

He looked around and grabbed a stray colouring pencil from one of the kids. Randall frantically started righting something on the picture he then looked towards Alex and thought how was he going to get this to Mike, he knew Mike would sound an alarm and get everybody out maybe then the CDA could break into the factory and find the machine. He couldn't let Alex know this, selfishness was one thing but Randall couldn't admit it to himself anymore, he didn't want to hear the words pass from his lips to who he was.

"Alex?" Randall had to think quickly Alex already had the door open and was ready to leave.

"Hmmm." Alex turned around to face Randall slinging a bag over her shoulder.

"D-do you have an envelope?" Randall tried to make an innocent face as he looked in Alex's direction.

"Yeah, why?" Alex crossed her arms and stork a confused smile. The move was so Alex Randall thought to himself.

"I need to send a umm… letter… sort of…" Randall shrugged how was he getting so bad a lying?

"A letter? Sort of?" that doesn't help much." Alex walked over to the desk in the back of the room and opened a draw pulling out an average sized white envelope.

Randall was losing his patience that seemed to be one thing he couldn't let go of, he grinded his teeth and looked at Alex "Look I need to send a letter end of. You don't need to read it like I'm a little kid."

"Ok, sweaty don't have a strop."Alex threw the envelope in Randall's direction she still hadn't exactly forgiven him from earlier. She wanted to be there for somebody for once and it was just thrown back in her face.

Randall picked up the envelope ignoring the pain and put the photo in the envelope sealing it and then righting on the back 'Mike Wozowski'.

He looked over his shoulder towards Alex who was still standing there with her arms crossed. He had no choice he couldn't get into the factory even if he still worked there. Alex had to do it for him, it was the only way Mike might not believe it but it was worth a shot.

Randall let out a sigh "Do you know anybody called Wozowski at MI?"

"Wozowski is that that eyeball on legs, whose friends with Sulley?"

Randall let out a slight chuckle "Yeah that's him. C-can you give him something for me?"

"You know him?" Alex took a step over to Randall and looked at the envelope Randall was clutching in his hands.

"I'm just somebody he knows, I mean he used to know and I owe him a favour. Just, can you give him this?" Randall handed the envelope to Alex who looked at it with one of her Alex looks and then at Randall.

"Why? Does it have ash in it or something, if it does it's not gonna make it to the factory."

"Does it look like it has money inside it?!" Randall nearly burst into a yell his patience was getting thin. "Give it to Wozowski end of."

"OK fine I'll give it to the guy, don't turn red or anything like that." Alex stuffed the envelope into her bag and turned away from  
Randall, one minute he could be nice the other he a complete…

"Thanks." Randall said as Alex was about to leave the room she looked over her shoulder to see Randall looking at her, widening his eyes.

Alex's voice lowered "Your welcome, Hey Sophie."

Sophie picked up as she heard her name she had been listening to the conversation but pretended to be colouring something in. "Yep."

"We'll see if we can get you home today, alright?"

Sophie nodded excitedly as she jumped onto the sofa next to Randall.

Alex smiled at the little girl who she had grown to love before she existed the door and closed it. After the door slammed shut Alex lent against it and lowered her head, she wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed tightly trying to shake the feeling of tears away. She wanted to help Randall but he was being such a jerk, why? One minute he was nice the other he was something different. Alex felt a tear fall down her face and she brushed it away. She looked towards the stairs and set off for work.

Randall looked at the door close and he swore he could hear a sob coming from the other side of the door. Randall hit his head against the sofa realising seconds later that even that hurt. He didn't like being like this especially to Alex but from what happened today Randall knew that this was just a warm up, soon Waternoose and Johnny were going to hit hard. All Randall could think about was how to keep Alex, Sophie and even a safe Rex out of it. To do that it hurt on both sides but it was the only way to help the people he cared about…

**Oh... No things are not going well fro Randall at all, it upset me to right this chapter because I love there relationship and it's kind of got a little damages now. :( sad, but Alex cant see that he's trying to protect her simply because Randall doesn't want to lose her. We'll have to see if he can be honest in the future. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter see ya on Monday until then bye bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Guys sorry it's taken So long but hear it is, thanks for the support well get on with Reading don't forget to review. **

Chapter 18- Dark passage

Alex sat at her desk leaning back in the chair her face was blank as she stared at the mouton of paperwork that had piled up in her absence. Her mind was far too caught up in her feelings and what had happened. It was starting to hurt bottling everything up, it was getting too hard. She had invited a guy into her home with a wired mental thing, a Nephew that was a sweetheart and he had let a human girl into a world that was populated by monsters. Not to mention the fact that when he came back today he looked like hell on a bad day.

Alex cupped her hands together and dropped her head into them, her deep brown eyes closed for a minute as she tried to think. Yes Randy was a strange and in some cases a creepy monster but there was something in there that didn't add up. He had a heart and Alex was begging to pierce the shell that was wrapped around it to revile what was underneath. It's like he was hiding something deep down inside his eyes, but yet he was protecting something.

Alex's mind continued to drift she let go of her surroundings and didn't seem to care if anybody looked or stared. After a few minutes Alex raised her head and studied the deep blue scaring on her wrists, shiny and oddly beautiful as the scars shined in the light supplied from the sun coming in through a window. But they brought back memories that people pray to forget about.

All of a sudden Alex could feel the sharp glass piercing her skin and sinking into her veins relieving the crimson liquid. She could feel the warm liquid pouring out of her wrists and spreading throughout her fingers. The sickly sweet scent of blood appeared out of nowhere, and the dicey sensation of falling into a deep sleep became all too real to Alex. What she did was a mistake; she ruined her future and gave everybody a show to watch as she was rushed to hospital. Even though she was barely conscious when the paramedics loaded her into the ambulance she thought she could hear people laughing at the scene.

With her eyes closed Alex shook and wrapped her arms around herself trying to think of something else. Sulley walked along the corridor and noticed Alex holding herself trying to keep still and trying to shake the uneasy feeling of the blood dripping down her fingers off to stable her shocked body.

"Are you OK, Alex?" Sulley's voice was low but still softened a little corky from the lack of sleep from the night before.

Alex instinctively jumped up and snapped out of her little break down although she didn't know what the question was "Yeah, shore fine, good, sorry. Those words are normally a response to a question right?" Alex turned her hands around trying to make shore whoever was talking to her couldn't see the scars.

"Calm down. It's just me…" Sulley lowered his gaze towards Alex.

Ale rubbed her eyes and then looked at Sulley with a new expression, her eyes were a little blood shot from the unshed tears that she was trying to will away.

"Oh, sorry Mr Sulivain I must have just…"

"It's fine, don't worry this week is taking its toil out on all of us. Are you shore your feeling better?" Sulley's face was now sombre and full of concern.

"Umm, yeah I'm fine just a little tired." Alex made a crocking sound with her throats to try and make it sound like she was still a little ill.

Sulley looked sceptically at Alex for a moment until he pulled up a chair and sat at the opposite side of her desk. Alex just looked at him in surprise wasn't he supposed to be working?

"What's wrong?" Sully said.

"Nothing I'm fine Mr. Sullivan…"

"Something's obviously wrong, I don't like my employees being low in a laugh factory, and I don't want it to go backwards."

"I'm fine Mr. Sullivan just a little under the weather I'll be fine." Alex tried to cast an innocent look towards Sulley she was as nearly as good lyre as Randall. But she let her curiosity spike through at the same time" I know what it's like to be low and I know you can do stupid things. What do you mean by backwards?"

"When the factory scared, it was like a huge competition, it was pretty petty if anybody thinks about it." Sulley shrugged his shoulders and lowered his gaze. "Some people took it too far though."

"What do you mean?" Alex had seemed to pick up a little she liked the way Sulley was being nice he was almost being like a brother. Like he was being nice to everybody Alex just guessed that's why everybody liked him as the boss.

"One of the employs took the competition too far, he was pushed too far. I guess we all thought it was a possibility but we didn't think he'd see it through."

"Waternooses accomplice, Biggs or whatever his name was?" Alex looked to Sulley matching his sombre expression.

"Yep, he was a bad piece of goods; I guess he didn't like to lose. To be honest I thought he was more of a threat than Waternoose. He built the machine and wanted to test it on the little girl."

"The little girl that got in to the world, she went home right? How could anybody be that heartless true I'm not your probably not the nicest but I wouldn't kill." Alex looked at Sulley whose eyes matched Alex's filled with unshed tears.

"Yeah the girl went home she's safe." Sulley bowed his head and looked at his hands. Alex realised what that meant.

"Oh, You're the monster that saved her, aren't you?" Alex felt guilty from dragging Sulley into the conversation all she had done was really made someone feel as bad as she was.

"Yep, I um… I helped her get home, she's safe now." Sulley lowered his head thither to keep it from Alex.

Alex looked at Sulley, since when was she good at pep talks? Since when did she actually like her boss normally after a month or so they were driving her nuts and she would storm out of the place. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"I know." Sulley looked up to Alex for a minute until he stood up.

"I'd better get back to work." Alex's voice was low and her eyes were still far away from the printed letters on the paper, Sulley could see that right away.

"You can go home if you want, if you're still not feeling well." Sulley crossed his arms.

"No, I'm fine I better just get to work." Alex extended her arm to reach the ever-growing pile of paperwork.

Alex's hand shook a little as she could still feel the blood running down her hand and coiling into her fingers like crimson serpents. Sulley looked at Alex's uneasy face and then saw the shining line on her wrists.

"You cut your wrists?" Sulley raised an eyebrow and pulled a face.

Alex looked at the scar along her wrist and then pulled her hand back to keep it from Sulley's view. "NO! I… not for a long time."

"How long?" Sulley's voice was softer now, like he knew Alex also saw it as a mistake.

"Second year off collage, it was a mistake…" Alex voice was corky, she didn't want anybody to know. The marks on her wrists were something she hated.

"I won't tell anyone." Sulley said as if reading her mind. Alex nodded thankfully and looked down at her work.

Sulley was about to say something when Alex noticed a green ball on legs walk along the corridor behind her. She looked at the monster and realised this was the best chance she had.

"Sorry, Mr. Sullivan I need to get coffee." Alex virtually yelled the sentence as she picked up her bag and ran after Mike down the corridor passing other monsters. Sulley was just left there staring in the direction the reptilian monster had run.

"WOZOWSK!" Alex's voice was low but still strong as it yelled to the monster who stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned with a blank face to where the voice was coming from.

"Yeah?" Mikes voice was higher than Sulley's but it was still a little slow and corky from the lack of sleep.

Alex ran over to him and looked down at the little monster who raised his brow waiting for a response. Alex breath was heavy considering she hadn't run much. "C-can I have a word with you?" Alex slung the bag over her shoulder and looked back at a sceptical Mike.

"Yeah, why? Am I that irresistible?" Mike crossed his arms and looked at Alex.

Alex crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow to match his expression. "Don't flatter you self darling." Alex let out one of her little smiles.

"Then I'm at a loss, since I'm the best looking monster."

"I've seen better Wozowski, much better." Alex's voice was sharp which Mike didn't like it reminded him a little too much of Randall when he used to yell "Wozowski."

Mike chuckled a little and then looked at Alex. "Mike Wozowski, but Mike's fine." Mike stuck his hand out to Alex who looked at him raising any eyebrow.

"Alex Dibb" Alex shook his hand loosely she didn't know this monster and that set alarm bells off in her head. But she sort of liked him, he was one of thoughts annoying people but you can't help but to like.

"Alex, what's that short for Alexandra or something like that?"

"It's just Alex!" Alex kept the sharpness to her voice she wasn't in the mood for a nice chat.

"Ok Alex, what do you want?" Mike was trying to put some optimism in his voice, but his energy seemed to be running on empty. Also much like Alex he didn't look like he wanted to be in the conversation.

"I, um I was told to give you something…. Hear." Alex pulled out the envelope that was now misshapen from being stuck in her back as she handed it to Mike.

"What is it?" Mike was hesitant to take envelope that Alex held out.

"It's from somebody you know. He said you knew him."

"Who?" Mike backed away from the envelope not knowing what it was, what had happened at MI had made him a little nervous about things.

Alex could see it in Mike's large eye he didn't trust her he had no reason to. "I don't know who it was from he gave me it and said to give it to you. H-he looked like he was afraid." Alex's face became innocent all of a sudden to try and make her lie believable, but anger was still bubbling in her brown eyes that his emotion.

"Who was this guy?" Mike crossed his arms again and looked at Alex.

"Umm… A guy. Look honey I don't know any more than you do, so take the damn letter thing and let me get back to work." Alex trusted the letter at Mike forcing him to grab it.

She looked back at him crossing her arms at the little monster; she was beginning to lose her temper despite Mike not doing anything really bad. She was just way too on edge and she couldn't figure out why.

"Ok, jeeze." Mike looked at the envelope as he began to open it.

Mike opened the envelope pulled out the folded photo. He slowly unfolded the photo. He then saw the image of him and Randy when they were younger. Mikes iris narrowed to show intense concentration. Mikes lip began to tremble as he looked at the image and new message along the image.

**_Get out, Mike, Machine back!_**

**_ Revenge Not safe! Get everybody out! R _**

Mike looked at the image covered in the words the words played over in his mind over and over again until he could hear it in Randy's voice. Mike looked at Alex his pupil dilated with fear.

"You don't know the guy?" Alex shook her head trying to make a convincing display. "When?"

"This morning on my way to work. A guy said could I give the letter to you, he said you knew him." Alex let out a shrug; she didn't really know why she was lying to him for all she knew this was the guy Randy went to meet trying to get his own place. But from Randy's face earlier he didn't look like he wanted anybody to know where he was.

"What did they guy look like?" Mike took a step towards Alex who retaliated a little.

"I-I don't know some guy I didn't look at him, he said one sentence." Alex shrugged again and looked back at Mike who was on the verge of a breakdown.

"I gotta go." Mike ran off into one of side corridors, leavening Alex stood in the centre of the hall.

"Alex?" Alex jumped with a sudden startle she didn't know what to say, but she knew it was Sulley.

"Yes, Mr Sullivan."

"I told you its Sulley, any way I need to ask you a favour, I was going to before you ran off."

"Depends what it is?" Alex quickly looked over her shoulder in the direction Mike had ran she wanted to know what it was, what Randy had given him.

"Well I know it's your lunch break soon but would you mind helping me give the new board of directors a tour of the factory and the new improvements. I'm sorry but were a little short staffed today." Sulley shrugged his huge shoulders and made a face.

Alex mumbled to herself "You've got to be kidding me." Until she realised Sulley was watching, she then but on a cheap smile, nothing like and Alex smile. "Shore Mr, Sullivan I would be happy to help." Alarm bells were pounding in her head. What about Sophie?

Mike ran along the corridor and came to a dead end covered in tools, under the tools hid a door which brought back bad memories. Mike gulped as he walked up the door and moved one of the tools to open it.

The door opened slowly and a cool breeze came from the dark passage. Mike was still holding the photo as he began his decent into the darkness.

Mike's breathing was heavy against the silence of dark pit. A cold and silent air gripped onto Mike's body making him feel on edge, his eye was wide open and he was begging to shake. The last time he was down hear he was running for his life.

Mike ducked down as he heard voices coming from the centre of the room. He hid behing a collection of pipes and watched a collection of monsters.

"Relax Waternoose, Boggs won't say anything. Do you really think he would go the cops, he wouldn't turn himself in no matter what." Johnny was righting something down on a piece of paper.

"I know but that's not what concerns me, this isn't Randall or the Randall that built that machine." Waternoose started to pace along the flaw as panic began to sink in.

"What? You got attached to the creep or something, he's useless." Johnny let out a shrug that made Mike to gasp as he recognised the monster from collage.

"Useless? If he's so 'Useless' why is it he got the better of all of my men? Whatever happened to him wasn't just a hit on the head." Waternoose crossed his arms and continued to pace.

" From the looks of him earlier he didn't look any better than your men. Are you having Second thoughts Waternoose? Remember our deal, and don't worry about Boggs." Johnny raised an eyebrow and struck that same devilish smile that he had in Randall's presence. "You get that machine working and we get power and money you get your freedom. The same would have been for Boggs but he let it go. He can't be with his sweetheart now."

"Freedom, it seems so close." Waternoose gave out a warm smile at his fantasy.

"Freedom and the factory, Sullivan is an obstacle that can be overcome with a sharp blade or a bullet, and he has it coming to him." Johnny let out the smile again to match Waternooses. "Shame Boggs could have taken him down himself if he joined But."

Mike began to shake even more, from the words but he was intrigued by the conversation and wanted to get all the information he could. He gulped again and focused for the rest of the conversation.

"Randall has always been hard to understand, I took both him and Sullivan under my wing but, Randall always thought it was a competition between the two of them."

"You can blame that from his college days he was weak and well in way over his head." Johnny's voice was deeper now as his curiosity about the subject of Randall had become more interesting.

"He had potential, but his mind and ambition was the prize. Are you shore he won't go to the police because I could swear that wasn't the Randall I knew." Waternooses face became motionless as fear began to peek thorough.

"Well if he tries anything, he can say good bye to his little Nephew, or his sister we could always cut her cable at the hospital. But what about that girl he's staying with, who is she to him?"

"I don't know, my best guess is that he's just staying at his place, she probably doesn't know who he is. Randall is too heartless to care about anybody other than himself. He's something full of darkness." Waternoose shrugged and looked back over to Johnny.

"True he's beyond a monster, worse than us." Johnny laughed and sat down on a seat in the centre of the room. "Don't worry about Boggs."

CLANG!

"What the Hell was that?" Johnny began to advance over to Mike's direction.

Mike knocked over a few scream canisters as he moved, before he knew it he was running for the exit and through the corridor, he didn't need to know where he was going he just needed to know the monster he was looking for.

**Oh dear, Well Mike knows. Hope you enjoyed it sorry it didn't feature Randall but I needed it for the plot. Don't forget to review **

**We'll see ya on Friday for the next chapter. : )**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys sorry it took so long it just seems like I never have any time, anyway hears the chapter hope you like it, took me ages to right but I think it's OK now. And thanks for the support and can I thank 90s Total drama pokemon (There story is called Randall's Return) for mentioning my story on their own. I would recommend you read some other stories on this and hopefully in the future Pixar will contact one of us and give Randall his own movie about one of our stories. Lol let's hope. **

**Anyway get on with reading hope you enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 19- Snowflake Wish

Alex looked out of the window of the factory to see the liveliness of the city wide awake in the late afternoon. The cars running along the street, an icy breeze was blowing at the trees and carrying the remaining leaves on the trees to slowly float to the ground where is could rest peacefully.

Alex looked over her shoulder to see Sulley talking to a couple of directors about some random crap that Alex had determined into two categories one being useless crap and the other not anything Alex cares about.

She sighed deeply and allowed the sun to embrace her coldblooded body as a moment of relaxing, it seemed like she never had two minuets these days. Sulley had dragged her through the entire factory all afternoon asking her to take notes and suggestions. AKA useless crap that Sulley would just ignore when they left. She was starting to worry about Sophie and Randy was his injury worse than she thought? Was Sophie disappointed with her because like it or not the poor kid was gonna have to spend another night hear.

Alex remembered Sulley talking about the kid he got home. Was it possible that he could be trusted? Could he help, he seemed like the guy who would be willing to help in this. Alex stood there brooding for a few minutes slowly drifting into her own little world. She would have to ask Randy when she got home, if she could trust Sulley. Would he say yes or no he had no reason to trust Sulley but he had no reason not to trust Sulley it's not like the two of them ever met? The sudden thought of Randy made her hart sink and her legs wobbled a little, there was something about him.

"Alex." Alex jumped at the sound of her name again. She turned to face Sulley who was waiting there with the directors. "Can you escort these gentlemen out and then come and see me please."

"Yes, of course. This way gentlemen " Alex lead the directors out of the building who were virtually silent apart from an occasional question about what it was like working at the factory. Questions which Alex tried to answer with a smile much to her disgust.

They left the building through the main entrance and Alex was left at the doors she could see in the outside world everything was starting to become dark, winter was definitely close. She drew a faint smile at the feeling of the crisp of the cold when the door opened and closed until she turned away and headed back to Sulley's office.

Mike ran along the corridor, I was hard to find one monster in a factory no question about that. His breaths were heavy and his limbs were on the verge of falling off. He turned a corner and saw the monster he was looking for, Alex.

"Hey you, girl, Alex wait up." Mike ran over to Alex who turned into the direction he was coming from. She was holding a selection of paper and files in her arms.

"Wozowski?" What's wrong I told you I'm not interested?" Alex struck an Alex smile at the little monster.

Mike took in heavy breaths and panted slowly "That guy you got the letter from, tell me anything about him you remember."

Alex looked at Wozowski should she tell him about Randy or not? "I don't remember anything about the guy; he was just a guy I didn't take a picture." Alex started to walk away from Mike at a fast pace forcing him to run to keep up with her.

Mike grabbed hold of Alex's arm on her scar which casued something in her mind to snap. He pulled her to a halt causing her to drop all the paperwork she was carrying. "Seriously honey this is getting old." Alex lowered her voice into a growl. "Now unless you want to go through the shredder and end up as chips and jelly I suggest you let go of my arm."

Mike let go of Alex and looked at her with his one eye, she had some anger problems, but Mike thought it might be best to keep a sentence like that in his mouth. "I'm sorry I just need to get in contact with him, please if you know anything tell me." Mike's eye was full of regret and fear that even caused a pull on Alex's heart string.

"I-I don't know anything about him I'm sorry he was just a guy." A perfect guy, Alex thought to herself. "I'm sorry, Wozowski I can't help." Alex let out a sombre smile to Mike as she picked up monst of the paper.

Mike noticed the remaining paper and he picked it up and a stray pen that Alex had dropped. He quickly wrote something on the back of the paper and handed it back to Alex. Mike had to tell Randall, he had to tell somebody else. But could he trust Sulley?

"If you remember anything about him, call me Ok? Anything at all, please. Alex if you see him again tell him I forgive him." Mikes face was full of truth he had forgiven Randall, since he had already been punished and the monster he had seen wasn't the Randall from before.

Alex looked at the number and then at Mike, before she turned and walked away. That little monster was curious. What did he mean? He forgives Randy but why? Alex was full of question that she could hide perfectly behind her opaque eyes. All of the questions had no answer and before she knew it Alex had a headache from thinking too much.

She arrived at Sulley's office and knocked at the door softly still trying to calm herself down from Mike been a pain earlier. Alex took in a breath and sort of looked a little out of place outside of the office. She looked like a little school girl who had been called to the Principal's office for the first time.

Alex stood there for a minute until Sulley came up from behind her; obviously he wasn't the kind for an office. Alex turned around to face the blue monster who clutched onto a clip board and studied Alex's face.

"Thanks Alex, I hate those directors, but they are an improvement from the old ones." Sulley let out a sight and looked back at Alex who held out the notes she had taken throughout the day, and Sulley took them and looked at them.

"I don't think anybody likes them Mr Sulivan." Alex was trying to be nice.

"True, remember its Sulley. OK?" Sulley walked in to his office and patted Alex on the shoulder with his big paw like hand as he entered the room. He looked back over to Alex, she was harder to read than Mike.

"Ok, Mr. Sul… I mean Sulley, I'll remember." Alex smile was her own she liked Sulley he was like the big brother she never had. She got landed with a little sis who had the perfect life.

"You can go home now Alex, it's only about fifteen minutes left anyway." Sulley replied back matching Alex's smile, he walked into his office and left Alex in the corridor only holding the piece of paper that Mike had given her.

Alex turned and headed for her own desk to grab her coat and bag, and then she could head for home. Or more importantly Randy, Alex let out a shy giggle at his name. What was he doing to her?

Alex arrived at her desk and put her coat on allowing herself to snuggle into the warm material against the cold that was already infiltrating the factory. She picked up her bag and headed for the exit. Then she headed out into the cold night.

Mike ran over to Sulley's office and burst thought the door to see Sulley at his des checking over some papers. His face was full of surprise as he starred at Mike's face.

"Sulley!" Mike took a step towards the desk.

"Oh, so were on speaking terms now?!" Sulley stood up with a deep expression.

"Look, Sulley I don't care about what you think. But a new machine had been made."

"What?" Sulley stood up and looked at mike his eyes pounding with panic.

"Yeah, Sul, Randall sent me the heads up." Mike shrugged and looked honestly at Sulley."

"Enough with the Randall, crap already he wants us dead end of. He probably told you because it was a trap. Randall isn't going to help you." Sulley began to yell towards Mikes face.

Mike was fuming her was ready to burst but he was trying to speak as calm as possible. "Sulley he said, the people down there said that…"

"Mike stop it, Randall will never help you he's gone, probably thinking some kind of some kind of plot to kill us."

"Sullley, he's…"

"He's evil Mike pure evil, he doesn't have a heart, do you know what happened this morning? He burst out of the factory bright red and started to attack me, I pushed him off and he ran away. He looked like he was going to kill. So what's your excuse Mike?"

"He can't control it Sulley!"

"Yeah shore, Mike he just wants us dead."

"You're, not gonna listen Sulley, You never listen to me even after everything, YOUR STILL NOT LISTERNING!" Mike yelled as he ran out of the office and down the corridor until he finally stopped and backed up the wall panting mostly from anger than tiredness.

He hated being angry at Sulley, they were the best o friends but the guy just didn't listen. He was so wound up that he was right that he didn't care about other opinions. Mike only wanted to keep him safe, but Sulley just wouldn't admit that perhaps Randall had changed and he wanted to help them.

* * *

Alex walked into her apartment shivering and looked to see that Randy wasn't on the sofa instead he was in the kitchen with Sophie reaching for something in the fridge for her to eat. He could heal fast, but most reptile monsters could so it wasn't as surprising.

Alex closed the door and dumped her bag onto the flaw as she walked over to Randy and Sophie carefully taking her coat off and folding it then depositing it on the sofa. It was the one thing she seemed to keep tidy.

"You're healing well." Alex said as she walked up to Randall and struck one of her smiles, her mood had improved a little since this morning.

Randall could feel his cheeks getting warm as he handed whatever it was to Sophie who ran off into the living room and the TV.

"Yeah I feel a little better now, most of the pains gone; I don't even know why you tried to turn me into a mummy." Randall looked at Alex and smiled at her.

"Yeah the bandages on your arms are from Sophie it was the only way I could get her to calm down, sorry I should have told you earlier. Most of the damage was on your head and back." Alex looked at Randall who was beginning to untie and rip the bandages off of his arm. Noticing her was struggling Alex yanked his arm and pulled the bandages off.

"Thanks." Randall looked at his free arms and then at Alex who was busy folding the bandages up, giving the occasional look at Randall.

"I gave Wozowski the letter today, he wanted to know who it was from but I guess he knows now." Alex looked back at Randall who was evaluating whether he could take the rest of the bandaging off.

"You didn't tell him where I was?" Randall looked panicked at Alex.

"No course not, I don't know him I keep my mouth shut."

"Good, it's not like I… um."

"It's not like you're an evil person who everybody's after?" Alex let out a smile towards Randall who had taken a step towards her, still feeling the sting in his back thus deciding it was best to keep the bandages. "I know sweetheart your just a regular guy who, lived on the streets."

Randall chuckled he didn't like having to lie to Alex she already had that much crap thrown at her, shame really. His gaze dropped and he looked at the flaw. "Yeah that's me just a regular guy." Randall let out a sigh. 'If only you stupid idiot.' A little voice said inside his head which Randall tried to ignore.

"Alex?"

"Yeah"

"If I asked you something would you say yes?" Randall brushed back his fronds and realised it wasn't the best idea because it hurt coming into contact with the opened up scar.

"Depends on what you're asking."

"Would you… go?" Randall let out a sigh. The nervousness was a part of Randy that Randall wished he had left behind. Especially in front of a girl, Randall just looked away and didn't finish his sentence. Despite nearly kissing her earlier it was like his confidence had been drained around her.

Alex waited for the response but when nothing came she just looked down and she turned to look out of the window. She shared a quick glance with Randall until she drew a smile and looked at Sophie who was sat munching something on the sofa.

"Hey, Sophie you know what?"

Sophie looked at Alex "What?"

"I bet it's gonna snow tonight. I also bet your really tired of being stuck in this dump. I really want to see it snow." Alex voce was full of optimism she was obviously used to talking to her nice with a happy side. "I wondered if you want to go to the park and see if you can catch the first snowflake." Alex smiled trying to show some optimism.

"Yep!" Sophie ran to the door ready to rip it off its hinges.

"Hold on Sophie." Randall wanted to run over and shut the door to keep her safe knowing what was out there. "Alex are you shore that's a good idea?" Randall crossed both sets of arms and looked at her.

"We put her in a huddie and stay with her, grab a coffee and walk in the park, she'll be fine." Alex shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms to match Randall.

"We?" Randall raised an eyebrow.

"Um… yeah, we… for Sophie's safety if you want to go out with me, I mean us? I mean if you're up to it? You still don't look in the best of shape."

Randall looked at Alex with a blank look trying not to jump up and down, he grinded his teeth and made a small whimper trying to hide the fact he loved the idea. "Yeah shore, I'd love to." Randall looked at Alex who smiled and then headed for her room for some reason.

"So we're all going out then? YEY!" Sophie virtually jumped onto the roof filled with excitement as the grin on her face suggested.

Alex came back into the room holding a deep blue huddie with a white heart in the middle saying I love something. It looked like it would be enormous on little Sophie, it was perfect.

Alex handed it to Sophie who threw it on herself and waited near the door doing a little dance showing how existed she was.

Sophie just smiled at the little girl, as she walked over to grab her bag and coat knowing how cold, it was outside. Despite being cold blooded she didn't collapse at the temperature it just affected her more than other monsters. That even in summer in a heat wave, if the temperature dropped by one degree she could feel it and she normally felt cold from the temperature change.

She put her coat on and looked back to Randall who was standing in the kitchen with a softened expression towards Alex, he didn't realise of course.

"Take a picture honey, last longer." Alex let out a smile and threw something in his direction.

Randall realised something was heading for him so he broke from his trance and moved out of the way and decided that was a bad idea, it hurt.

Randall looked at what Alex had thrown noticing it was a scarf. He looked at her and widened his good eye.

"The poor baby can't get cold." Alex crossed her arms and walked over to the door and waited for Randall.

Randall picked up the scarf and looked at the blue checked Patten that was woven into the material. She frowned at it and then deposited it on the counter. Randall never seemed to care if he froze to death or not and he wasn't going to stoop down too low that he looks like a school kid.

Alex just rolled her eyes at him as she opened the door and grabbed onto Sophie to stop her from running off. Randall walked towards them still limping a little and feeling the pain spreading through his back, but he just tried to ignore it.

Alex looked at him as he existed followed by Sophie with the oversized huddie wrapped around her making her look like some kind misshapen monster.

Randall walked down the stairs followed by Alex and then outside much to Randall's delight it was dark and cold so there wouldn't be many monsters out and maybe he could relax and stay visible in the outside world. But he still looked out of place covered in bandages along his head, back, chest and tail. But he didn't really care that might help his disguise a little more.

* * *

They walked to the park that was nearly deserted, Randall relaxed his shoulders he looked over to Alex who had a disappointed stare in her face and wasn't blinking her brown eyes trying to keep an eye on Sophie who was running just ahead of them.

Sophie started to run up and down a filed laughing and giggling like a little girl, Randall crossed his arms and looked at her trying to hold back a smile. He looked around to see Alex wasn't in sight he just guess she was behind him but no.

Suddenly the feeling of a smile was gone and Randall began to worry, until Sophie came over to him and pulled on one of his arms to play with her. Randall reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged into the field as he watched Sophie running around he had an uneasy feeling about this place. Like something was watching him and the little human girl with hungry eyes.

"Coffee?"

The voice made Randall jump and turn on his heals to see Alex holding a plastic cup that was steaming with deliciousness. He smiled at her and then took on to the cup. He cupped his top set of hands around it and felt the warmth penetrate his scales.

"Thanks, umm…" Randall nervously looked over to Alex who was returning what he had said by raising an eyebrow.

"You wanna sit down? You gotta be in pain." Alex moved her head into the direction of a bench as she turned and sat on it then patted the side of the bench for Randall to join her.

They both sat down and saw Sophie running up and down waiting for the snowflakes to appear so she could catch one, both Randall and Alex could see that she liked the outside probably dragged her mom or dad to the park everyday so she could play.

Randall took a sip of his coffee it tasted good to his surprise most coffee he ever bought was completely discussing, except for his own of cause.

Randall looked over to see Alex sitting on the bench heating herself up with the mystical awake substance. Her fronds were still tied up in a little ponytail and she looked cold taking in so many sips of the coffee to keep herself warm. She really cared for the kid if she was willing to feel this cold

Randall couldn't stand the silence as the pair sat there. "cold?"

Alex lifted her head and turned her head slightly. "A little, but it's just cold." Alex let out a sigh and a mist poured out of her break creating a line of clouds that flew away. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks Alex." Randall looked directly over to Alex as he lowered his cup and his eyes saddened what was it about her that he couldn't see, what was she hiding?

"You're welcome; any idiot can put bandages on cuts so even you had a shot if you hadn't passed out." Alex sniffled like she was going to cry. She was obviously trying to make a joke to lighten the mood and to distract her.

"No, Alex I mean it, I probably would have died if you want there. Alex?" Randall dropped his coffee to the flaw and put his hand on her shoulder and then looked into her deep brown eyes. "I mean it Alex."

Alex took a sigh and moved her shoulder to push Randall's arm off she looked away from him and then looked back until she finally spoke. "Summer."

Randall looked over to Alex with concern what was she talking about? "What?"

"My name is, was Summer. Summer Dibb, I changed my name a year after my incident." Alex moved her hand up to Randall and showed her scars once again then she quickly dropped them and looked to the flaw.

Randall widened his good eye, and looked at the girl he was sat next to he didn't know what to think, was this the same Alex? Or whoever was there.

"Summer? Why did you tell me that Alex?" Randall scooted over to her and placed his hand on hers.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to be seen as Summer one more time, when everything was better." Alex moved way from Randall. Randall instinctively wrapped his arms around the fleeing monster and he pulled her back. He didn't know why. "Summer was a better life." Alex collapsed into Randall and threw her arms around him and she squeezed tight to make shore he wouldn't disappear.

Randall thought for a moment it was now or never. "I thought Randy was better once." Randall looked down at the crying monster who he couldn't let go. "I thought Randy was a better person, Alex but were the same…"

"What?"

Randall sighed and tightened his grip on Alex, she tightened her grip on him which caused pain but he couldn't find it in himself to care about the pain. "My name is Randall, Randall B… I mean Randall, but I was Randy once and I still am. I just buried him too far down, but I'm still him. Your still Summer no matter if you got a piece of paper that said Alex on it or not."

"Randall?"

"Yeah that's my full name, but I'm Randy, on the inside. I prefer Randy I want to be Randy even though everyone doesn't see him." Randall knew he was being soft and he was out in the open but he didn't care he wanted his Angel to stop crying no matter.

"Who cares what people think? You're my Randy though." Alex and Randall both blushed and looked at each other; tears had started to flow down both of them. Randall brushed his own away and then Alex's. Her face was deep and red. She might have been called Summer once but now she was his winter Angel.

"Your, my Angel. The Angel I will always keep safe." Randall caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes that seemed to have burst open to reveille there secrets.

The name Summer was like a secret lock into her eyes and they told Randall everything. She wasn't a tough, collage reject; she was a little girl who had been broken so many times. Her heat needed more than a few stitches.

Randall wrapped all his arms around her and hugged her tightly rejecting the pain he closed his eyes and rested his head on hers.

Alex let out a slight giggle, causing Randall to open his eyes one wider than the other.

Randall looked down at Alex and smiled. "What?"

"Out of all the names you call the girl you like you could have chosen Princess, sweetie, darling, sweetheart or some sort of flower. But no you settle for Angel."

"Well I didn't say it wasn't Hell's Angel." Randall chuckled nervously, so nervously in fact that it didn't sound like him didn't sound like him; he was so wrapped up in Alex's eyes he nearly missed the fragile, white flake that fell onto his nose.

* * *

"IT'S SNOWING!" Sophie screamed at the top of her voice still wearing the oversized huddie as she started to dance in the snow flakes that were falling thicker and faster.

She clasped her hands together and looked in her palms to see a snowflake quickly melting in her hands.

Alex let go of Randall and walked over to Sophie and then bent down to her level, then clasped the little girl's hands.

"Ok sweetie, make a wish."

"Why?"

"You caught a snowflake you get a special wish and the snow fairies will grant it." Alex smiled; she was naturally good with kids much to her own surprise.

"OK." Sophie closed her eyes and mumbled something under her breath that Alex couldn't pick up the sentence.

"Let the snowflake fly away to the fairies and you'll get your wish." Alex stood up straight and looked at the hudded little girl with a smiling face.

Sophie was about to throw the snowflake that was now water into the sky until she felt she was being picked up. She turned her hand to see Randall had pushed her onto his shoulders and what grinding his teeth with the pain.

"Uncle Randy?"

"Throw the snowflake now, the higher you are the quicker it reaches the fairies." The words came out of Randall's mouth, he couldn't believe he had said something like that to well anyone. Was he doing it because he had come to love this little girl? Or was he just trying to impress Alex? Randall liked to think it was a little bit of both.

"SNOW FAIRIES HEARS MY WISH!"

Sophie let go of the snow flakes and opened up her arms as if she was receiving a big hug. At that exact moment Randall could have sworn that the wind had picked up and the snow had thickened just like magic. Rex would have loved this Randall thought to himself and then he let himself frown thinking of Rex was hard, he missed the little Squirt even thought it hadn't being long it felt like years had gone by.

He pulled Sophie off his shoulders and onto the flaw and smiled at her, all of a sudden he could feel that same stare on him from earlier, like it was right behind him.

* * *

"That's adorable." Randall recognised the voice and turned on his heels to see Johnny leaning on a tree with his arms crossed and wearing the same business suit except he had an oversized coat on to keep warm.

"You!" Randall clenched his fists and was ready to strike the monster stood there.

"Now I see why you like this girl, she nice, intelligent and well not a bad looker. One complaint she already has a kid?" Randall took a glimpse back to see Sophie in the huddie it had done its job.

"Hands off, Worthington."

Johnny chuckled and then looked at Randall "you look a little worse for the where don't you kid?"

Kid what the hell was this guy's problem Randall thought. "Still in a good enough state to take you on."

"I noticed, you took down all of my men that's some strength Boggs, and I respect that." Johnny let out a smile. "You see I think there are two options to this puzzle. One you join us you get revenge, freedom, money and the girl. Number two well you leave us and we won't do anything to you. But if you go to the cops, we'll hunt you down and tear you little girlfriend apart along with her kid." Johnny raised a fist to Randall showing he meant it.

"Option two please. Now get lost!" Randall narrowed his eyes and looked ready to fight.

"You loss, Boggs, thought you would be willing to sign up with us for her guess not. Shame you could have taken Sullivan down yourself if you were with us." Johnny looked up to see Randall whimpering from the name Sullivan piercing his ears. "Oh, so that's what sets it off thought it would be something like that." Johnny grinned that same dark grin.

"Get lost! What are you planning to do with Sul… Suli…" Randall looked like he was ready to charge and kill much to Johnny's amusement what could this monster do to him?

"Sullivan? Let's just say him and that little green freak are gonna see a brightly coming towards them." Johnny let out a grin and Randall was ready to pounce no way was he gonna get to Mike, or even Sul… Randall still couldn't say the word it caused too much pain both in his head and through his heart. He didn't want anybody in the mess he had caused to get hurt.

Sophie began running around until she tripped over s fallen tree branch backwards and her hood slid off from her head as she laughed oblivious to the fact that people could see what she was.

"A kid! Perfect!" Johnny began advancing towards the little girl holding his hands out ready to grab her. His eyes hungry for power and a demonstration on what that barbaric contraption could do.

Randall ran on all eight and stood in front of Sophie growling at the advancing monster. "Take one step closer to her you Sun of Bitch and I rip your eyes out of your skull! Stay Back!" Randall limped a little looking over to Worthington; he was joined by another monster who stood at the side of him with a large coat on and a charismatic smile, Alex.

"Oh this is delicious, Randall, has gone soft. You're no better than Sullivan, Randall who would have thought it you still had a heart. No wonder you wouldn't help you got too attached to a kid yourself. But that leaves us with a dilemma doesn't it? She is a power source and it keeps the rest of us from doing all the leg work."

"Back off, you're not getting her, never." With a sharp growl Randall launched his self at Johnny and pinned the large monster to the flaw. Randall tried to mask his pain with constant growls and yells as he tried to keep Johnny pinned.

"Alex, get her out!" Randall yelled at the top of his voice, which caused many heads to look his way.

"Randy?"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

Johnny began to push and kick Randall to try and get him to move, attacking Randall where he had being previously injured. "Fitting, isn't it Boggs? She doesn't know what your really are. You and me are no better, weather you want to believe it or not."

"I'm still a better person than you, I have something to care for." Randall punched and pushed harder to make shore Alex and Sophie go a clear get away.

Johnny mustered his strength and threw the cold stricken reptile from pinning him down throwing Randall into a tree which did not help his back by any means. Already a crowd had gathered around the two monster which made Randall panic as he could hear the chatter from the gathering crowd.

"Is that Randall Boggs?"

"Get we'll be rich."

Johnny stood up and looked at Randall with a grin at the ever-growing crowd casting a look to Randall saying this was his kingdom and Randall was now the most wanted for the hangman's noose.

Randall gathered his strength and looked up to Johnny who was being comforted by other monsters. Randall stiffened his body and despite the pain forced himself to disappear.

Randall got up and after a few gasps and ahhs from the crowd Randall took off along the path to try and catch up with the two girls. Randall reached the end of the park where he saw a reptile monster in a coat carrying a small figure in a huddie.

Randall ran towards them and snatched Sophie away from Alex he then reappeared and put his arm around Alex's shoulder squeezing her tightly and trying to lean on her a little.

"Randy, what the hell?" Alex tried to move away until she realised Randall couldn't walk properly she grabbed onto him and let him put his weight onto her to steady himself. "Randy? You better explain, who was that creep?"

"Uncle Randy?"

"Just stay calm both of you don't attract any attention trust me Angel. This psycho has eyes all over the city." Randall looked over to see a spoken Sophie who had buried herself in to Randall's shoulder sharing what little warmth she had left. The two monsters and the little girl walked together like the little family Alex wanted.

* * *

Randall panicked he was going to have to come clean with Alex. But no he wasn't ready, he didn't want her to know, he didn't want to lose her. But despite whatever was going to happen between them he was going to get Sophie home tomorrow even if he had to march into that factory himself he would do it. A life sentence in jail was fine in his books as long as that little girl, Alex, Mike and Rex were safe.

As they walked into Alex's building, Randall could still feel like something was watching him. He looked over his shoulder, and then turned back and walked into the building, where he knew they weren't safe…

* * *

**Oh, no. I think Randall needs to come clean, But will he? You'll all have to wait and see. I don't know whether I liked righting this chapter or not some parts with Alex/Summer and Randall I definitely enjoyed.**

**Also some people have been mentioning they miss Rex, don't worry the little sweetheart will be making a return soon. Don't forget to review.**

**Let's sat probably Tuesday or Wednesday until then see ya. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys, sorry the chapter isn't as long a normal but it just didn't need to be that long.**

**Yeah I stay true to my word, so get ready to welcome back to you know who…. **

**Can I give a shout out to AutumnnPrincess with their Randall fanfic of the runner up, I love the story and suggest you read it. **

** Anyway get on with it, don't forget to review and I hope you like it. **

* * *

Chapter 20- Too young for pain

Alex opened the door to her apartment, as she held on to Randall who looked like he was going to pass out again who was caring a little girl in an oversize huddie who was clinging onto him for dear life.

Randall walked over to the sofa and deposited the little girl on it he then looked t see Alex, with a distraught face about what had just happened. She crossed her arms and shared a glance with Randall who was trying to keep his gaze from her.

"What the hell? Randy? What the hell?"

Randall turned to face Alex, whose face was bordering on explosion. Randall looked at Alex until he bowed his head looking at the flaw what was he supposed to say?

"Randy, who was that guy?" Alex looked over to Randall and then to Sophie who was shivering both from the cold and from fear, she just had a taste of the darkness of the monster world.

"Alex, I don't…"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!"

Randall looked up to see Alex. "That guy was one of the guys who bet the crap out of me, and now he's seen her, she's in danger."

"How do you know she's in danger? Most monsters know about kids now."

Randall didn't know what to say, he looked over to see Sophie listening to the conversation that was scaring the life out of her. "He knew both the guys behind the Monsters Inc, scandal. He still wants control."

"How do you know that?" Alex took a step towards Randall looking at him dead in the eyes that he was trying to keep hidden from her view, with no success. Her eyes widened as she knew something was wrong with the monster, she barely knew anything about. "What are you?"

"I am something that doesn't deserve a second chance. But I can damn well try." Randall placed his top set of arms on Alex's shoulder and looked deeply at her. "We have to get her home tomorrow. Don't ask me why, it's just that I made a mess of everything and I need to fix it." Randall lowered his gaze and turned away from Alex.

"Randy, tell me, what wrong? Look I tried to kill myself once I think I can handle anything." Alex shrugged and looked at Randall's hunched figure.

"I can't tell you Alex, I can never tell what I am."

Alex looked over to see Sophie as she walked over to the little girl. She walked over to her and picked her up genteelly and looked at her fragile face. Holding onto Sophie she took her into her room and let her sleep through the night.

Randall sighed and sat down on the sofa, he became lost in his thoughts. This was a nightmare; he got a kid into this world, two psychos on his tail now probably after his head. A girl who didn't know who he really was but she was catching on and soon she would see him for what he really is. Randall cupped his head in his hands and closed his eyes, relaxing the black one that he had obtained earlier today. He silently waited for Alex to come back in the room and start asking the question about who he really was.

The only problem was Randy wasn't ready to tell the tale of Randall Boggs…

* * *

Rex sat in his room again playing with a rocket and some sort of alien character that was trying to attack the ship. He constantly made crashing noises and a high-pitched alien voice to surrender the ship. He was so wrapped up in his game he didn't seem to hear the conversation between Waddleson and Dr. Reggs on the other end of the phone.

"Yes I know but sorely there has to be a way to help her." Waddelsons voice was low purposely making shore Rex couldn't hear.

"Look its thoughts options, one the operation is paid for the entire sum or she stays in that state. We can't make any exceptions." The voice was serious and deep.

"But what about her son you shortly don't expect him to find that kind of money, he's four years old." Waddelson's voice was beginning to sound more like panic.

"I'm sorry but as the child is her closest family member the decision and money falls to him, and it's a limited time offer. Normally in cases such as this, we recommend the machinery is turned off, since the boy is too young to understand."

"You mean you want to give up?" Waddleson put her hand on her mouth and widened her eyes in complete shock.

"I'm sorry but the money is needed, I really am sorry but unless the moneys raided we can't operate and we recommend the machine is turned off. But the decision goes to the Childs legal guardian or closest family member."

Waddleson sat up in deep thought. "Rex mentioned, Charlotte had a brother maybe he can…"

"Were looking into it but, he went missing four months ago and it's unlikely the law will allow him to make a decision like that. I'll give you until tomorrow night to make up your mind, sorry."

"But you don't understand Rex said he'd been in contact with R…" The line went flat and all Waddleson could hear is the long beep of the phone that seemed like and dark laugh towards her.

Waddleson put the phone down and looked over to Rex's room, putting on a brave face she walked into the room and looked at Rex trying not to break down in tears. "Rex honey, what ya doing?"

"Playing Alien vs. monster, I made it up, want to play you can be the alien. It's really easy the secret is the monsters always blast the aliens with their laser guns." Rex giggled at his sentence and threw a rubber alien against the wall like it had been hit with his so called laser cannons.

"Maybe another time honey, I have something important to tell you."

Rex's curiosity pricked up and he looked at Waddleson's face. "What? Is Mommy coming home or Uncle Randy coming to visit?" Rex burst into a Smile as he jumped up from the flaw and ran over to the now crying Mrs Waddleson.

"No, no sweetheart it's about your Mommy, the doctors… the doctors need a lot of money to give her an operation to help her, and well it's a lot of money and we can't…"

She was quickly cut off by Rex "I have some money we can use." Rex ran over to an orange pig stature with six legs as he pulled out the cork at the bottom and one note and a little change fell out. "The note says it's worth five dollars and two coins is that enough? Mommy said I had to save this money because it's a lot of money until I see something I really wanted to spend it on and I want to spend it on my Mommy."

Waddleson let out a little chuckle at the young monsters effort. Until she remembered her main goal she had to accomplish. "I'm sorry Rex but it's not enough money, it's a lot but not enough. The doctors can't help her without money and so they might have to put her into a deep sleep."

"I thought she was already in a deep sleep? And and doctor Reggs said she'll wake up soon." Rex smiled at his efforts, until he saw Wassleson's face.

"A deeper sleep, w-where she won't wake up." Waddleson broke and stopped holding back the tears she cuddled the little monster in her arms and closed her arms, and stroked Rex's head softly. "She can't come home Rex, not this time."

"But, mommy always promised she would come home, she said she would always be there for me." Rex broke into a cry and yelled "I want Mommy! Where's my Mommy? I want mommy!" He let out a number of whimpering noises that could drive even the heartless to sympathy. "Uncle Randy! he said he would help me, where is he?"

"It's ok sweetheart, shh it's ok. Don't forget that mommy will always be with you no matter what." Waddlesone cradled the monster just as she had done before.

"I want Uncle Randy!" Rex pushed away from Waddleson and looked at her his face full of tears that wouldn't stop. "He said he'd never forget about me. Where is he?" Rex ran onto his bed and started hitting the pillows with as much force as he could muster. This wasn't like Rex to be violent he was normally a mommy's boy, but he had to get his temper from someone.

"Rex, I don't think your Uncle will ever comeback you don't know what he's like, you barely know him." Waddleson patted the little monster on the back. But Rex just pushed her arm off of him and looked at her until he closed his eyes and disappeared running into his closet.

Waddleson looked around the room for the little monster misting the part where he opened the closet door. Her eyes were wide and she didn't know what to make of the situation, Rex wasn't normally like this. It's like something had snapped in the little monster.

Nock, Nock , Nock

* * *

The sound was heavy and deep like it was virtually trying to punch though the door. Waddleson walked over to the door, straightening her dress and hair to make a good impression to whoever was answering. Rex had come from his room and was now hanging on to the end of the banister at the top of the stairs. Thankfully he was able to crawl on walls otherwise he probably would have fallen down at least ten times. He prayed it might be Uncle Randy who had come to visit him, then maybe his mommy would be ok.

Waddleson took in a breath and then opened the door but what came next that was set into Rex's soul for the rest of his life.

"Thought the boss said there was a dishy sister that Boggs had? That thing was an old flab monster." The monster cracked his knuckles

"You idiot, you know the sisters in the hospital, and let's just sat Worthington has it all arranged for her plug to be pulled. And anyway were here for the kid." The second monster whispered the sentence loudly and looked into the house with his deep red eyes, full or rage. "Come out Squirt Uncle Ridge wants to play…"

Rex began to breathe heavily, how dare he call him Squirt that privilege was reserved for Randall and nobody else. Rex's emerald eyes switched from monster to monster to the limp form on the flaw with a knock to the head and no sign of life. Rex crawled backwards causing something to knock off a nearby table until he got to his feet and headed for his bed room. He slammed the door as he heard the monsters running up the stairs.

The doorknob began to move forcefully as Rex backed to the wall and, looked up to the roof. He frantically began to crawl right up to the top as the buried himself in the darkest corner of the room. He looked around to see if he was safe and remembered his best defence, He disappeared and tried to restrict his deep breathing that would be an easy give away.

The door flew open as the two monsters entered one carrying a large bag with the MI logo on its side. "So any idea where the kid it?

"Keep your eyes peeled, we'll see him."

"What does the boss want with the kid in the first place? I mean he's just a kid." The monsters voice was high pitched and whinny.

"Why the hell did Waternoose send you with me? We need the kid as a trade, for the girl. We'll give Boggs something to panic with."

The smaller monster raised an eyebrow. "So we swap kids?"

"No you idiot, we take the kid, we keep the kid and when Boggs shows up we use the machine on the Human, and then we finish his little Nephew off in front of him. He'll be begging for his death, and it will be nice and slow." The larger monster clenched his fists and smiled devilishly.

"I like the idea of teaching Boggs a lesson, let's get the kid."

The monsters searched the room, under the bed and in every corner. The larger monster ripped the closet door off its hinges and peered inside to see nothing but an empty space. He scowled at the darkness, then dropped the door and continued his search.

"Where are you, little shit, I know you're in hear."

Rex, started to shiver at the monsters who were looking for him, he couldn't move without making a sound, the window was too far to jump and it was locked anyway, the two beasts were between him and the door. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to hold back the tears that were forcing their way out of his eyes.

"Maybe, he's in a different room." The taller monster walked out of the room followed by the little monster who maintained a devilish grin on his face. He looked over his shoulder for good measure as he left and turned to catch up with the larger monster.

Rex, let out a sigh allowing himself to breathe again as reappearing again as he slowly crawled down the wall and ran towards the door. He looked at the empty hall trying not to make any sound. He let out deep breaths and looked at the stairs his only way of escape.

Rex looked around the door, not seeing anything he took in a breath and started to run for the stairs.

"GOT YA!" The little monster grabbed onto Rex and squeezed tightly chuckling at his accomplishment. "Ridge I got the little brat, bring the bag and let's split."

"Good job, let's get the little brat out of here." The larger monster walked over preparing the bag for Rex.

Rex began to scream frantically crashing all of his limbs and crying out for somebody who wouldn't come. "LET, GO. UNCLE RANDY WHERE ARE YOU!" Rex took in a heavy breath and then sunk his teeth into the monsters arms and bit down with all his strength. The monster dropped Rex onto the flaw and he began to crawl away from the pain stroked monster.

"OWW! You little sun of a bitch, come here!" The smaller monster swiped in Rex's direction and tried to grab the little guy. Who managed to avoid the monster's claws.

"Don't let him get away!" The larger monster dived for Rex who was trying to run away.

Rex frantically ran up onto the wall and began to crawl along it with all of his strength trying to make it down the stairs. He tried to keep up at a fast pace breathing in heavily. The smaller monster launched himself onto the wall in front of him and was ready to grab him.

"Two can play at that game."

The monster tried to grab Rex who let go of the wall and allowed himself to fall down the steps, as he crashed from one-step to another until he reached the flaw, he looked up at his poseurs. He pulled himself up amazed to see that his legs still worked. But a surge of pain gripped his right arm and caused the tears to form in his eyes. Rex looked at the door and headed for it not looking back to see the things that were perusing him.

* * *

Rex managed to get to the door and he gathered his strength just as Randall had done earlier he disappeared and swung the door open and heads down the steps to the ally at the side of the house. Rex bundled himself up in trash bags and snuggled into them. This was his safe place; the trash bags were full of paper. Charlotte had always told him to hide in the ally if he was ever in danger.

"Where'd, he go?" The monsters ran out of the door and looked at the surrounding streets, Rex could hear the constant cursing and questions from both of them. They took off in different directions, thankfully both away from a terrified Rex.

The little orange monster clasped onto his arm and sat in the collection of bags becoming visible again. He looked at his home that was now completely trashed. He shook violently as the snow his scales, and drifted towards him. He buried himself in the bags more afraid to move from the pain, and from the fact that the bad monsters were going to come back and get him.

He began to sob into the bags, "Mommy, please come home! Please, I want you to come home." The little monster continued to cry through the night trying to make the pain go away…

* * *

**Oh Noooooo!**

**I hope you liked the chapter, sorry again it's not as long as normal, but I think it did the job.**

**What's going to happen next? You'll have to wait and see. Don't forget to review and if you have any ideas about what you want I'll happily read them and you will be credited.**

**Let's say Friday of Saturday for the next chapter, until then see ya! ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for the chapter. And thanks for the reviews when I check my email I get so existed to see if anyone new or old has decided to comment on my little story. **

**I will say this is a little darker than past chapters ok so be prepared it's a little cruel in some areas.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy, don't forget to review on anything you want good or bad.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 21- All sides of the truth

Randall looked into the deep brown pair of eyes that were peering into his soul, staring him down like a little puppy who had chewed a pair of shoes. Alex crossed her arms as he sat on the sofa with an honest expression as she started to pace up and down.

"Well? Tell me?" Alex's voice was low and darkener than normal.

"No. I'm not gonna tell you." Randall stood up and met Alex's expression, he was tired of the lies and the danger of losing her but he couldn't bring himself to admit what he really was.

"For, god sake Randy, why not it can't be that bad." Alex threw her arm in the air and growled a little.

"You have no idea, Alex. You don't know what the hell I did!" Randall yelled at her and instantly regretted the decision.

Alex's face softened and she looked at him unfolding her arms and sitting down. "Then tell me."

Randall sighed and looked at Alex. "I… um, I." Randall face planted and then looked over to Alex who had crossed her arms again. "My name is Randall."

"Yeah, I know that bit."

"Randall B-Boggs…" Randall looked away from Alex's gaze as he heard a loud gasp, from her direction.

"Boggs? That guy who helped the other guy with the Monsters Inc conspiracy?" Alex had her hands over her mouth as she said the sentence in a muffled way.

Randall closed his eyes, expecting her to freak. "Yes. The same guy the news reports keep saying is something evil, Randall Boggs the sick and twisted creature of Monstropolis. But the truth is." Randall leaned over and picked up his glasses delicacy and looked at them his eyes on the verge of tears. "The truth is I, would take it all back if I could, I would do anything to be Randy again. If I could do it over and have everything I missed out of. I would give anything to be Randy again…"

Alex stood up and slowly walked into the kitchen, her arms were now hugging her body as she looked out of the window. Randall looked over to her, he didn't know what to say, it seemed like there was nothing more to say.

He walked into the kitchen and looked at Alex who was motionless, but he saw her reflection in the frost captured window was, nothing less than distraught as a tear slid down her cheek. She blinked slowly and then noticed Randall was behind her.

"Was it all a lie?" Her voice was still low a little wobbly but calm.

"No, not all of it. I didn't really lie to you I just didn't tell you everything." Randall looked at his hands still clutching the glasses.

"Don't, give me the shit about how innocent you are. What about when you were in collage? Or was that something you just made up to pity me?"

"Everything I told you was the truth, I went to college, I studied scaring, and I made the down fall of my life. I am homeless and I fell…"

"You never said you fell." Alex scowled at Randall and then quickly turned her head back to the window.

"I fell for the, smartest, most beautiful girl in the monster world. The only girl I would ever need to see to know she's for me. I fell in love with my Angel and that's one thing I can never regret. Even if I get a life sentence or an official banishment I will always hold on to the thought that I found somebody perfect, slightly twisted. But my Angel, I fell in love with my Angel." Randall looked away he didn't know what else to say, he had finally done it Alex knew everything, the entire truth, even what Randall felt for her.

Alex's face softened as she looked at the reflection in the window of the broken monster who was caught between two people. One who was heartless and dark but was tough and would do whatever it took to win and keep the people he loved safe. The other was a monster who was honest, soft, sweet. Something that was rear in this world. Both of them battling to keep themselves in control. But Alex could see in Randall's eyes the monster he really wanted to be.

Alex sighed and turned on her heals to face Randall, who just looked away from her. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Probably not the wisest decision, considering his mental health.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever met."

Suddenly! Alex then pushed herself into Randall and wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, embracing into Randall's chest she could hear his rocketing heart beat that was Randy rather than Randall.

Randall threw all four of his arms around his Angel and closed his eyes trying to figure out how she had come to this conclusion. But he didn't care, he wanted to be with Alex more than anything even if that meant he had to stay hidden for the rest of his life he would, as long as she was there.

"You really are an idiot Randall Boggs."

"Can you come to love as idiot? Despite what I am?"Randall loosened his grip on Alex and looked at her until she pulled him back into their embrace.

"From what I saw with you, Rex and Sophie, you're not Randall anymore even if everybody else thinks so." Alex let go of Randall and snatched his glasses from his hand and looked at them until like the night before she put them on him and smiled at his amazing eyes. "You are Randy you have always being Randy. You just needed some help retrieving him from, under the darkness."

Randall smiled at her for a moment his eyes at their full emerald beauty threw the glasses that he never should have lost. Alex looked up at him and stroked his cheek looking at his honest face. He let go of Alex and then looked away seeing the drawing on the fridge of them together, those little kids were right.

His attention was drawn to the image of Rex, until Panic flooded and he looked to the door and ran towards it.

"Randall, Stop!" Alex grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled him back toward her.

"Let me go Alex." Randall pushed her away and then looked towards the door thinking of taking off again.

"I know what you're thinking." Alex looked at Randall and placed her hands back on his shoulders, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"I have to get to him, they'll kill him. They won't hesitate they'll kill him." Randall's eyes narrowed threw his glasses.

He clenched his fists and began to grind his teeth. Alex took hold of his hands and looked at him. "CALM DOWN!"

Randall started to shiver like he was going to explode under the pressure his head was like a bomb going off and it seemed to spread through his entire body causing the worst pain.

"RANDALL!" Alex grabbed his face and looked into his eyes; her brown eyes were intense with the deepness of her thoughts. Randall looked back through his glasses until he took in a breath and stopped shivering calming down and looking at her.

"Don't call me Randall, I'm not him." Randall's voice was a little scratchy.

"You are both of them, but one of them is stronger. Who do you want to be?"

"Randy!" Randall answered instantly without thinking; he wanted to be Randy, just Randy although he knew that was impossible.

"Then, Randy I'm coming with you."

"No, I can't, let them, get to you." Randall looked at Alex as he started to caress her cheek. "Not you, not Sophie, not Rex. This is my fight, they don't play fair."

"It's our fight, the minute you brought that kid home, the minute you saw inside my eyes it became my fight. Since when do you play fair Randall Boggs?"

Randall looked at her, he didn't like this. What if Alex got killed his Angel would be gone. "No, I can't risk losing y"

"You say it and I'll go by myself. Or we go together, were only going to see Rex for all you know he could be fine. But I'm not letting you on though the streets, by yourself, in your state. You could barely walk earlier and all you did was tackled some creep to the ground. You go, I go." Alex crossed her arms and looked at Randall who was thinking of a way to protest.

What about Sophie, you gonna leave her hear? This place isn't safe." Randall threw his arms in the air as if trying to demonstrate his point.

"Take her with us." Alex still kept a deep voice that seemed a little too creepy for Randall's taste

"What?"

"We all have a better chance together. You go off by yourself you get killed in your state. We leave her; they could get in here easy. We go together, let's just say that Kids got a pretty good chance with two monsters with her. Two monsters one a wanted criminal with an anger issue who can disappear and you never see him coming. The other an absolutely brilliant example of a monster who can beat the crap out of anyone. So I think you'll be safe with me on board" Alex smiled and then looked over to her room.

She began to walk into her room, when Randall realised it was his chance, he could leave and she would be ok. Yes they wanted Sophie, but now he had made an enemy of them and that was worse, they would go through anyone to get to him. Randall was about to make a run for the door as he felt someone grabbing him by the arm and holding him tight.

"Nice try, honey. Guy's I like don't get away from me that easily." Alex stood behind him holding a hudded Sophie who had fallen back to sleep, her head leaning on Alex's shoulder. He little face was just visible from under the hood.

Randall let out a sigh and looked over to Alex and Sophie, then the realisation of Rex sunk in again and he found himself running through the street with Alex in pursuit, moaning about she wished she had bought a car. Randall failed to notice he was still wherein the glasses although he kept feeling a stinging sensation towards his fronds he brushed the feeling off. Rex was the only thing that mattered at this moment.

* * *

Rex snuggled into the trash bags more the cold weather taking its toil on the little monster who was trying to keep himself awake. The prettiness of the snow had already worn off the little monster all he wanted now was to be warm. To be safe, to be home. He didn't move, for fear that the monsters would come back and grab him, then boil him down into stew. He shivered at the thought and then curled into a ball trying to keep his last ounce of strength inside him to stay awake.

Randall walked over to the house and noticed the door was wide open, the street was calm, but Randall found it a little strange that nobody had noticed. His eyes widened at the sight through his glasses to see the deserted home.

"No!" Randall ran over to the house and burst into the door, he looked at the ripped wall paper and crashed glass on the flaw. Randall turned his gaze to see a small yellow monster lying on the flaw, with blood coming from the back of her head. "ALEX!"

Randall ran over to Waddlesons limp body he started to turn the monster over.

"Randy leave her there." Alex bent down and handed Sophie to Randall who took a small step back as he held the little girl who had woken up. He tried his best to keep her gaze from the motionless body.

Alex carefully turned the finger with an expert hand. Alex then brushed the monsters freed hair aside to see a shard of glass, deeply stabbed into her eye that blead out. Alex checked the monsters pulse and then searched for any sign of life.

Alex looked up from the limp figure and narrowed her eyes at the sight. Alex lowered her gaze and then looked up to Randall; she shook her head then looked back at the body.

Randall, shook his head and then began to shake, this had gone too far. "REX!" Randall's voice was desperate as he ran up the stairs carrying Sophie, he ran into Rex's room. He looked at the wrecked room through his glasses; he saw the closet with no door. Randall's lip began to tremble and he squeezed Sophie tighter trying to fight off the pain that was beginning to burst through his skull.

Randall put Sophie down and he looked around the room, trying to keep the tears from Sophie. The little girl grabbed onto his lower arm and clung on. Randall placed his top arm on her head and patted it softly. The little girl moved her head upwards and Randall cupped his hand around her face feeling the tears that were beginning to fall her face.

"Uncle Randy, where's Rex?" The little girl's voice was soft and a little corky. "Where's Rex?"

Randall's lip trembled, what could he say? He didn't know anything. It was like his heart had just being ripped out of his cheats and eaten in front of him. Randall's eyes narrowed as his breaths became quicker and deeper, he began to shake. Some snapped inside him again and he was ready to kill. Now it was war!

Randall let go of Sophie and launched himself down the stairs, bypassing Alex who was trying to put the body in a respectful position. He ran into the street turning red in the process, his glasses were the only thing that seemed to make Randall look a little peaceful.

"REX!...REX!... REX" Randall shouted at the top of his voice as bursts of light began to spawn from surrounding houses. Randall hired a rustling coming from the alley at the side of the house. On all eight of his legs he swiftly ran into the darkness.

The alley was pitching black with no light, and the snow wasn't making it any easier to see. Randall growled at his surrounding as he heard the rustling sound again. Randall turned to see a collection of trash bags that moved and shifted as if something was there.

He walked over to the bags and let his anger get the better of him, Randall started to swipe and lash at the bags ripping them to pieces. A small figure began to crawl away from a rage infused Randall who had completely lost it.

Rex crawled backward still clasping his arm, he saw a flash of red and thought it was the little bed monster who had come for him earlier. Rex let out a whimper at the tall monster that was advancing on him.

Rex began to runaway and Randall launched himself towards the little monster grabbing hold of him and pulling him back. Rex began to scream and struggle trying his best to get a bit on the monster who had grabbed him.

"GET OFF!" Rex swiped Randall's head and his glasses flew off to the flaw and broke on impact making a magical sound like crystals falling to the ground.

"HELP! PLEASE, UNCLE RANDY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Rex became even more desperate as he swung and slashed at the monster who had grabbed him.

Randall let go of the little monster and he grabbed his head, feeling the pain he began to think again he opened his eyes and saw a small figure scurrying away from him. He didn't need to see the monster to know who it was.

* * *

"Rex?" Randall grabbed the little monster and pulled him into the biggest hug he had ever given; he stroked Rex's head and squeezed as tight as possible to make shore Rex was really there.

"Rex, it's me." Randall looked at the little monster with widened eyes trying to hide the fact that he was still bright red and he had nearly tried to kill his own nephew again.

"Uncle Randy?" Rex looked at the tall figures outline and he then broke down and pushed himself into Randall and began to sob. "Uncle Randy where were you? You promised you'd be here for me, where were you?" Rex snuggled into Randall borrowing the heat off his uncle.

"Shh. its ok, I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere. Rex, it's ok." Randall knelt on the ground cradling his little nephew with all of his arms. Although Rex was alright, they were going to come back so it was war. "Rex what happened?"

"Two scary monsters came and hit Mrs Waddlson, they wanted to take me away, they said they were gonna ki…" Rex cried heavier into Randall and Randall just squeezed him tighter. No way were they going to get to him or Sophie.

Randall's eyes narrowed and he forced himself to try and turn back to his original colour; he didn't care about a life sentence anymore. Even if he had to march into that factory and expose those things for what they truly are he was going to do it for Rex's safety.

* * *

"Randy?"

Alex's voice came out a nowhere. Randall looked over his shoulder to see Alex was there taking in hollow breaths. Her eyes filled with fear. Her he saw he nose was bleeding and her shoulder was limp. Something was holding her by the arm, a small red monster with a devilish look.

"Evening Boggs. Johnny stepped from behind Alex lighting a cigar. The right side of his face scratched and cut from the encounter earlier. He sucked on it and then let out a huge breath of smoke. "I was saving this one for when we tested out the machine, but I realise getting to your heart is just as pleasurable. Isn't that right Waternoose?"

Waternoose stepped from behind Randall and grabbed Randall by the back digging into the open cuts through the bandaging, Randall let out a yell of the pain as Waternoose gripped tighter. "I thought as you as a son Randall, but you came between us and the prize." Waternoose reviled that he was clutching onto a trembling figure with his other hand, Sophie. The little girl was sobbing and whimpering as she cried for Randall and Alex.

"The lowest of the low set traps like this." Randall growled under the pain.

"Well then if were the lowest of the low what does that make you?" Waternoose's voice was sharp and cruel; time in prison had melted anything good from his heart.

"Get to hell of me you short, ugly, red freak." Alex cried as she punched the red monster only to be caught by Johnny.

"Calm down darling, we only want to have a little chat." Johnny grabbed Alex,'s fronds that were still tied up and yanked on them to keep her still. "Were not going to hurt each other are we?"

"Fuck you." Alex grinded her teeth and then turned to face Randall who had dropped Rex and was now on the flaw from, with Waternoose still digging into his back.

"Bring the kids both of them. And you can come along too darling, we might have one or two uses for you." Johnny chuckled.

Waternoose continued to sig into Randall's body causing him to scream and shake. "Listen Randall, you could have had everything." Waternoose let go of Randall and the reptilian monster felt to the flaw feeling the warm wet sensation that had began to spread through his back.

Randall looked to see Alex being dragged away trying her best to fight them off with little susses, the larger of the monsters that was present stuck a needle into her neck and her body became motionless. The two children were thrown into a black car that was parked outside the alley.

Alex's limp body was then thrown in after, the car and it quickly sped off into the darkness.

Randall got to his knees and looked up to see the emptily night still with the coiling snowflakes almost trying to hit his, open body. Randall clumsily stood up and walked to the edge of the alley and looked into the lonely street. Randall grabbed onto his chest as his failing body was trying to stay awake.

"Rex, Sophie, Angel. No!" Randall's eyes narrowed and a new burst of life took over him, "I'm coming you son of a bitch. I'm coming!" Randall ran into the middle of the street and looked at the street trying to picture the way the car had sped off. "Monsters Inc!" Randall's voice was week but still had a dark tone.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP!

Randall turned to see a car coming towards him, he tried to shift his shattered body, nothing seemed to work. The car slowed down and tried to swerve in the cold night.

But Randall knew better, a fitting end for a creature that should have gone a long time ago. The only thing Randall could think of now was maybe he Mike would get help and give Rex, Sophie and his Angel a better chance.

CRASH!

Randall face planted something cold and shinny and what he had determined to be red. He slid down the texture to the colder ground his vision was a little blurry and he could feel his consciousness was slipping.

The monster driving the car ran to Randall's side. "You ok Buddy?" The small green monster froze and stared at Randall with his wide eye.

"Randall?!"

Randall heard a familiarly, annoying voice that was on the verge of panic. "Mike?" Randall's voice was faint and shallow like there wasn't much left of him.

Mike stared for a moment at the damaged figure of Randall. Until he heard one more sound before the reptilian monster slid from reality.

"Angel…"

* * *

**Oh, no**

**Randall isn't in the best of shape now and poor Alex, Sophie and Rex, they got them all. Will Randall live to rescue them or was this the end?**

**At least he's met Mike now like a lot of you were predicting. lol**

** I kept you waiting for it. But what about when he meets Sulley? You'll have to wait till next time.**

**Don't forget to review and we'll see you on I think Wednesday or Thursday. Sorry it will take so long.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here ya go as promised not much to say today except enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 22- Facing your demons

Mike looked at the limp figure that was lying in front of him motionless as the snow settled on it's still body. Pity filled up in Mike. As he lowered his gaze and took in a deep sigh. He saw the cuts and bandages that spread through his entire body. The poor guy, what had he being through? On the good side with the bandages on his body he had obviously found somebody to take care of him.

Randall breathed in heavily as he began to mumble in his unconscious state. "Angel."

Mike bent down to look at Randall's body that was now being covered by the snow's purity. Other than a few drops of blood drizzling from open cuts on his back and head the monster didn't look too bad. Nothing looked like it was broken, at least in Mike's opinion. But the only conclusion he could come up with was, when Randall woke up he was going to have the worst head ace in the history of monster kind.

Mike stood up and then walked closer to Randall; he then placed his arm on the monsters back. Randall instinctively shivered from the pain although there was no chance of him wakening up anytime soon.

Mike began to lift the large monster up and he place Randall's arms around him. He then dragged the limp monster to his car. "Come on pal, let's get you out.

"Angel?" Randall mumbled as his eyes flickered to show he could see something inside his mind.

"I'm no angel pal. I just hope I can keep you from flying away with them."

He placed Randall onto the back seat where Randall curled up into a ball, something else other than his temper Rex had inherited from his Uncle. "Angel…" Randall's voice was groggy and it mumbled in a dark tone.

Mike got into the car and started the engine, thankfully he was going slowly because of the snow, and otherwise it may have being more than snowflakes on his windscreen. Mike let out a sigh and he turned the key and drove off into the night.

* * *

Mike arrived outside his apartment he looked to see if anyone was nearby, when the coast was clear Mike ran out of the car and prompted the door of the building open with his brief case. Unlike Alex's apartment this one had a safety lock and only residents could enter.

Mike ran back over to the car and opened the door; he started to drag Randall out of the car, up to the door and in the elevator. He then continued to drag the dead wait monster into his apartment hoping Sulley wasn't home yet. Thankfully Mike's wish came true.

Mike dragged to monster over to Sulley's large purple chair he then set the monster in the chair, in an ungraceful fashion. Randall's head rested on a cushion in the seat and he let out deep breaths, his body instinctively kept from lying on his back from the pain.

Mike ran into the kitchen and grabbed a wet cloth and then put roughly on Randall's head clearly not having the same healers touch as Alex. Mike pulled his own chair up opposite of Randall, he sat down in it and stared at the sleeping monster, who would twitch and mumble words every so often.

Randall could see a collection of faces, of everything, Sophie, Alex, Rex, Charlotte. His body shook violently and he took a deep breath opening his blood shot eyes and letting out a huge groan as a sign of the pain and fear that was raging through his veins.

"Alex!" Randall shot up and looked around seeing he was now in a decent apartment that seemed cosy in a messy sort of way.

"Randall?" Mike jumped at Randall's actions, and looked in the direction of the large monster. Both of them looked unsettled about what had happened. Randall was just plainly confused and Mike well he was scared, although Randall hadn't tried anything since but it's hard for people to change.

"Wozowski?" Randall let out a growl as he smoothed back his fronds and whimpered at the pain from doing it. "What the, where?"

"I had to bring you to my apartment you kind of jumped in front of my car and face planted it." Mike stood up a little on edge and shrugged the Randall.

"In other words you ran me over?" Randall rolled his eyes and scanned the apartment, nothing special about it Randall thought to himself, a little too cluttered and messy for his taste.

"Um, pretty much yeah. You ok?" Mike took a step forward he was still a little uneasy about Randall being there.

"Just fine, don't worry I get hit by cars all the time." Randall scowled at the little monster.

"Well you don't have to be like that. Anyway it looks like you had worse than a face full of metal recently." Mike pointed at the scaring and bandages the still coiled around Randall's body. "What happened to you? You look like you got beaten half to death by a shovel."

"Lucy guess, Wozowski. What can you read minds now or something?" Randall grinded his teeth reviling his devilish smile; this seemed a little more like the Randall Mike had thrown though the door. Mike wasn't shore weather it was a good sign or not or weather he liked it or not.

But as soon as the realisation sunk in to what Randall had gone through, he felt even guiltier. Shore the guy had tried to kill them. But Mike still remembered the nice guy he once called friend.

"I'm sorry, for everything Randall, I guess we should have thought before we did something like that." Mike dropped gaze and looked at his feet trying to see if anything else could be said. Half of him expected Randall to strike when he dropped his gaze.

"I don't blame ya. I see what I did now, but I still don't really know why I did it. Guess I was just too caught up in jealously. It all seems pointless now." Randall sighed he wanted to say more but he didn't think Mike would accept all of it. "I guess all I can say is thanks."

"For what?" Mike railed his brow and looked at the broken monster.

"For bringing me back here, for not telling the cops I was back. For banishing me."

"For banishing you? Why would you thank me for that?" Mike crossed his arms, he was now officially confused.

Randall looked at Mike for a moment. "I regret everything now since I came back, since I found out how Sullivan felt about that little girl. I guess I owe you."

"What changed?" Mike now was intrigued with his former rival's conversation.

"Just something special." Randall's face was honest and looked like Randy, the person he wanted to be again.

"At least it looks like somebody came and looked after you, who?"

* * *

"Angel!" Randall tried to push himself up out of the chair; Mike pushed him back into a sitting position, which wasn't the comfiest pose concerning Randall's back.

"Who's Angel? Anyone I know?" Mike smiled at Randall who just frowned back at the little monster. His eyes filled with anger. "Ohh I know what that means Randy. What's she like? Who would have thought, is she a pretty catch? Or does she have a good personality?" Mike smiled as he took a step back and grinned at the purple monster.

Randall burst out into an existed rant about the girl of his dreams. "She's smart and funny, you know she wanted to be a doctor. She pretends to be a little hard but that's just the way she is if you see inside her you see who she really is. She's…. she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And she's… Hey wait a minute why am I talking to you and what's with the Randy?" Randall frowned at Mike he then realised looking down at himself.

Trying to hide his feelings wasn't going to work since his colour said it all, an even brighter pink than ever. Damn not in front of Wozowski. Randall said inwardly to himself. He then returned to his original colour but couldn't help but to blush out of both embarrassment and the mention of Alex. He let out a little smile that Mike thought was so Randy. He took a second to think what colour he would have changed if she ever kissed him. This thought caused Randall to break out into an even sweeter smile.

"Well that's a better colour than the last time we met. Don't worry pal you're not alone, every guy goes that way when they see the one." Mike smiled at the monster who was trying to recover Randall. But it wasn't working in any way. "So she got a name, anyone I know?"

Randall tried to get up again he didn't like the conversation and he didn't like being trapped in this apartment by a monster half his size. Mike just pushed him down with no effort and smiled back.

"She got a name? Or do I already know her?" Mike made a sly smile on his face like he knew something. What did he know Randall thought to himself?

Although Randall wasn't happy with the circumstances he was talking to Wozowski. But he liked talking to the one eyed cretin. "Alex, her name is Alex." A sombre look came over Randall, he desperately wanted to chance after her but he knew Mike and his own body would stop him.

"So that girl who gave me the… Did know who you were."

"No she didn't not then, she only found out who I really was this evening, when everything. Went… I just wanted a shot with her a chance for her not to find out who I was but when she did…"

"Did she run away?"

Randall jumped up he knew his Angel wouldn't do that. "NO! She still, lo…" Randall sighed at a comment he knew he couldn't seam to speak.

"She still loves you?" Mike smiled at him, and then reached hesitantly out and patted Randall on the back trying to avoid the cuts. "You're in love big guy, the real love." Mike smiled at the monster he knew now he could still call friend.

"Rex, Sophie, Angel I have to get them back." Randall forced Mikes hand away and wobbly stood up, he leaned on the side of the large chair trying not to fall onto the ground and cause more pain to his butchered body. "Get up Boggs this is for her…"

"Randall?" Mikes voice cut in to Randall's sentence and entreated his already agonising head.

"They got them Mike, all of them, Alex my nephew. Sophie, a human girl. You know who I mean Mike." Randall shook a little he tried to stop what he could feel coming but as long as he kept calm nothing would set it off.

"Waternoose! Worthington? You wouldn't join him. Wait what did you mean by human child?" Mike looked onward to the beaten monster anxious for a response.

Randall bowed his head he had already told Alex everything. It should be easier telling it to somebody else. "I let a kid in by accident when I came back. Fungus found her and that day at the factory I found them. The little girl went on a running spree around the factory so I took her somewhere safer, I didn't know what I was thinking. But at the days passed that little girl became something precious to me. It was like she was somebody I could care for. I could see her as…"

"You could see her as family." A deep voice said coming from behind Randall.

"Yeah, she called me her Uncle and everything. Hang on a minute." Randall realised the voice hadn't come from Mike.

"You saw that little girl like I saw Boo. You know what it's like now don't you Randall? You got a taste of it and you know what it's like to be in that place, don't you?" Randall felt something shift its weight and lean against the chair. Mike took a step back from Randall like he knew it was going to happen.

"Sullivan!" Randall narrowed his eyes as his head began to burn more.

"Randall, your heart got touched by a human…" Sulley's voice was a cross between sarcasm and honesty but Randall instinctively took it the wrong way.

Randall's eyes became even more narrow and his body began to shake he just managed to put a sentence together. "How long?" Randall continued to shake.

"Since you started talking about the human girl." Sulley's voice was more sincere and understanding this time like he pitted the monster in front of him.

Mike widened his eyes as he saw Randall's colour change like dripping blood down his body. "Sulley pal, I think you need to take a step back." Mike's voice was calm he was preparing himself for what was to come.

"Why?" Sulley's voice became dark and a little worried about what Mike was suggesting. "What's wrong with him?" Sulley baked away a little from the chair with a confused look.

Randall began to shake more as he clawed at the chair trying to fight it off. He beard his teeth and closed his eyes as all of the blood skin consumed his body. "Get out!" Randall let go of the chair and stumbled to the flaw. Randall placed his hands on his head as his red body shivered with the pain as the images that he detested spread through his skull.

"Get out!" Randall managed to yell one more time until the room became nearly silent.

Except for the racing hearts of all three monsters that were all equally horrified, Randall and Mike included although they had already witnessed and faced the attack.

Randall then focused his sight where everything looked red and blurry. Randall turned and saw the two monsters. He growled at them and then stood on all eight legs despite the pain and launched himself for the biggest threat in the room.

Sulley felt the monster charge into him and he tried to fight off the primal beast that looked him in the eye, with the deep red skin, like he was wearing the blood of his victims as a prize.

* * *

"Randy doesn't!" Mike jumped on to Randall's back and wrapped his arms around the wild creature neck forcing him to move back. Randall made a noise as Mike's wait pierced his open back and his arm began to strangle.

Randall moved away from Sulley he backed into a wall and turned around swiftly grabbing mike and throwing him against the wall. Mike breathed heavily he looked over to Randall's shoulder to see Sulley on the flaw grabbing his neck and panted hard.

Mike then looked back to Randall his blood shot eyes filled with rage. This wasn't even Randall Boggs. It was a collection of a life full of hatred let out to strike. Mike tried to push the creature away with no success. Randall began to choke the monster and Mike could swear with every breath, he swore he could see Randall's face draw into a smile to see the pleasure of his death.

R-Randy, P-please?" Mike pleaded with a corky voice as the life was been taken from his breath.

"Randy…" Randall managed to say easing his grip on Mike's neck. "Mike, help…me…"

"Randy remember who you are…" Mike tried to force Randall off of him but he had no strength left in his small body. "You know you are Randy…please… It's Mike…" Mike looked at the figure in front of him trying to determine how much Randall was actually left inside.

Randall forced himself to look at the little monster who was crying out for whatever was left inside. Randall closed his eyes and loosened his grip on Mike enough to stop the choking. Randall remained still as he allowed his mind to wonder.

He flashed through his mind seeing different images of Mike when they were younger both happy and sad. His mind flew into the future and saw Alex and Rex in a picture Randall had created in his mind of all of them together.

Randall opened his eyes wider than ever before, his brilliant eyes every shade of green and emerald stared at Mike and Randall let go of the little monster.

Mike dropped to the flaw and looked up at the creature that stood before him. Randall recoiled into himself taking in deep breaths; he closed his eyes and tried to will away the pain. He began to change back to his original colour in a slow and peaceful way like it was a relief and a way to stop the pain.

Randall opened his eyes and took a step back looking at his breath he then started to fiddle with his fingers just like he used to. He didn't really know why. He felt a sudden surge of pain threw out his body and he allowed himself to fall to his knees clutching his waist. He looked back to his hand to see the red liquid pouring out of his body.

"I guess something's never change." Sulley said standing up as he leant against the wall still holding onto his neck.

Randall felt the pain penetrate his skull, yes he could stop it for Mike but not for Sullivan there was too much there. "What do you know Sullivan?" Randall clenched his fists trying to imagine what bloody state he was in.

"I know you will never change, you probably made half of it up to get Mike on your side." Sulley crossed his arms and had a smug grin which Randall couldn't see. It was like Sulley was taunting Randall but for what?

"You're wrong, Sullivan you wouldn't understand." Randall was now fighting for his mind to stay in control. He placed his hands on his head trying to keep his gaze from Sulley, not that that would do much good.

"Am I? Am I really? Huh Randall why are you kidding yourself? You are nothing more than something evil. A creature worthy of banishment. How do we know that you haven't killed that kid you were talking?" Sulley took a step closer to Randall who was beginning to shake violently again from Sulley's words and his presence in the room.

"Sulley, don't, He's not." Mikes voice was week as he tried to reason with the large monster.

"What? He's not worth the time to talk to? I agree." Sulley smiled at his small friend and then placed his stare back on Randall's broken body.

"You don't know anything." Without thinking Randall turned on Sulley who was expecting the attack.

Sulley threw his arms and pushed Randall back grabbing his neck and pushed Randall to the flaw and then pinned him there.

"See what I mean. All you are all that you'll ever be is a distraught, jealous, creature that was created from hatred. There's nothing left of the guy Mike knew. There's nothing lift of the guy you're pretending to be." Sulley increased his strength on the monster trying to keep the lizard down. Surprisingly Randall had managed to stay his true colour this time.

"I'm not that Sullivan."

"Sulley what are you doing?" Mike got up and ran to Randalls aid kneeling down trying to pry Sulleys hands away from the monsters throat with no success.

"He'll kill us Mike we have to make shore this nothing can never come back."

"I am not nothing, Sullivan. I am everything you were I care…."

"You? Care? About yourself, but that's all you care about. What about that girl you took did you extract her screams like you tried with Boo?"

"No I didn't. I would never hurt Sophie, never I look at her I see family." Randall coughed at he felt his back pressing against the flaw. "I look at her I see myself, see everything in her eye's I could never hurt her. I would never hurt her or Rex or Angel. Never…I'm Sor… Sorry Sullivan." The words hurt his heart as he meant every word. Randall took in a breath and then let his body drop to the flaw, he closed his eyes trying to picture this as just a dream and he would wake up in Alex's apartment with her arms wrapped around him as she greeted him with one of her smiles.

Randall's body became limp as Sulley let the monster drop to the flaw. "That's all I wanted to her." Sulley's voice was still deep but it had returned to that friendly tone. He looked down at the monster on the flaw realising it was a different person from four months ago. "I forgive you."

Randall opened his eyes and looked up above at the two monsters expecting the pain. But only a fraction of the pain seemed to show its face, but nothing like he expected, it's like his words had chased it all away or at least for now.

* * *

"What?" Randall looked up at the monsters his back now looking more like it had being on the butchers board than anything else.

"I forgive you, but I don't know why you even apologised." Sulley took a step towards Randall.

Randall glared at the large monster with a frown on his face until he gathered the strength to stand. He wabbled a little trying to get up until he felt something pulling him up. He looked at his side to see Mike who had grabbed onto his arm.

Randall stood up uneasily resting on the wall he took in deep breaths looking at both Mike and Sulley. Particularly Sulley. "Why shouldn't I have apologised? I'm pretty shore attempted murder and kidnapping are illegal and leave you not having a particularly nice day." Randall let out a in a grumpy voice.

"Since I see a different monster. I see somebody who cares, who loves and who got a taste of his own medicine."Sulley placed a hand on Randall's shoulder. The reptile then shook a little trying to cope with the feeling of somebody he used to hate being so close to him. "Since I can see you for who you really are." Sulley smiled at Randall who didn't really know how to respond.

"So all of that just then? It was all a lie." Mike cut in on the moment as he looked at Sulley.

"I do listen to you Mike, I just don't always believe it." Sulley patted his small friend on the back and let out a bigger smile.

Randall didn't know what to say, was he imagining this had his enemy forgiven him. Why? Randall let his thoughts wonder for a minute until the realisation sunk in again. "Angel." Randall let out a sigh as he looked to see Mike and Sulley both staring at him. But he didn't seem to care, they weren't important in his opinion.

"Who's Angel?" Sulley let out breaking the awkward silence.

"She's his, girl…" Randall shot Mike a look.

To be honest Randall didn't even know what he was to her. But he knew she cared. Could wanted criminals have somebody to love, or have a girl fr...

Mike let out a small noise and then cleared his throat. "I mean he knows her. Sulley you know her." Mike shrugged at the large blue monster.

"I don't know anyone called Angel." Sullwy shrugged at Mike.

"Her name's Alex you idiot. Alex, my Angel. My…"

"Alex? The girl I hired in the factory? What the?" Sulley lowered his brow and gave out a dark expression.

"It's not what you think Sullivan; she didn't know who I was. I was just some guy who she didn't really know. Why the hell am I talking to you? I don't have time for this." Randall pushed past Sulley with his remaining strength. Sulley instinctively reacted and grabbed Randall by the shoulder. "Let go of me Sullivan!" Randall growled as he could feel the pain getting worse. "Let go of me."

"Where is your Angel?" Sulley said in a mocking voice, but not to be mean.

"He has her, the lowest thing in this world. Something that like me deserves death. At least I can try and redeem myself or whatever's left." Randall yanked his shoulder free realising that didn't help the pain. He whimpered a little and then narrowed his eyes.

"You don't deserve death, you just need help." Mike said from behind Sulley, he was trying to reconnect with the Randy he was just talking to.

"Where is she Randall?" Sulley crossed his arms and then looked at Randall's still body.

"Waternoose, Worthington…." Randall clenched his fists and looked back at the two monsters as a new pain formed in his head a new hatred along as they had his Angel. "Monsters Inc…"

"What?" Sulley looked wide eyes at the reptile as he felt a new kind of fear embrace his body. In his factory, why?

"I'm not the only one who was involved in the conspiracy that wanted to see your head on a platter, Sullivan." Randall looked over his shoulder as if reading Sulley's mind. "They have… Oh No!" Randall began to run to the door followed by Mike and then Sulley who still whore the confused look on his face.

Randall ran down the stairs seemingly ignoring the life while Mike and Sulley when for the easy option down.

Randall reached the ground as he looked out of the door he saw his shattered reflection in the glass of the door. He looked at the state his body seemed to be in, something broken and torn. Randall found himself ripping off the bandages. If he wanted to take them down he needed to use his gift to make shore this was the end.

Randall pushed the door open with a new burst of energy he took off down the street, he didn't know where his destination was but he was damn shore he was going to get there somehow.

"Hey Randall!" Mike's voice came from behind him followed by a deep sound like it was full of power. He looked back over his shoulder to see Mike's Red car speeding up on him.

The car skidded to a halt in front of Randall and the door opened. "You're going the wrong way." Mike let out a smile.

"You're not going by yourself!" Sulley looked out from the passenger side and smiled, like he was staring at a friend.

Randall found himself staring back as he jumped into the car. "Thank you!" Randall's voice was soft until he realised the niceness in his voice. "Step on it!"

The car drove down the street at full speed, with Mike driving it with expert care. Randall sat anxiously in the back he couldn't remember the last time he was in a car. But he loved the adrenalin of it. He narrowed his eyes and grinded his teeth as the three monsters speed off into the night.

Randall kept playing the same massage over and over in his mind. Until he whispered it to himself. "I'm coming Angel, I'm coming..."

* * *

Alex opened her eyes, her body aced and stung all over she felt like she had being hit with something heavy. She tried to move her arms apart and then she realised something was wrong. She felt something around her wrists, something cold and hard. Panic sped through her veins as she checked her wrists. To her surprise she saw a set of handcuffs around a lead pipe.

"Don't bother trying to get them off, Reggie told me they were quality." Johnny's voce was dark and bold as Alex saw his figure in the darkness. He seemed to be working on some type of control panel.

"Seriously honey who the hell has handcuffs? That so not my style. And I'm not that kind of girl." Alex let out a growl.

"Reggie swiped them from a guard when they escaped. He always likes the shinny things." Johnny let out a chuckle. "But I like things that have a little more fight than shininess." He began to chuckle again.

Alex heard a small whimper at the side of her. She looked over her shoulder to see Sophie strapped into some kind of frame with Waternoose making shore it was secure.

"Aunt Alex?" Sophie cried out as the tears began to flow down her red cheeks.

"It's ok sweetheart, you're going to be fine." Alex tried to stay calm as he logical mind tried to find a way out. "Sophie look at me.2 Sophie turned her fragile neck to see Alex's face. "I promise it's going to be ok…"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Waternoose said as he began to chuckle to his own words.

Alex suddenly herd a loud nose like something big was moving towards them. Like it was a evil creature coming for its pray…

* * *

**Oh dear well let's Hope Randall makes it to their rescue and yey him and Mike are friends again.**

**Sadly not many more chapters now…. :'( I', going to miss writing this story…**

**Let's say Saturday or Sunday**

**See ya till next time…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Her ya go another chapter, I actually like this chapter a lot but I don't know why mabe u can help me. Can I than three individuals for constantly sending me a review thanks so much Energy Witch, RandallXSulley and AutumnnPrincess. I love your stories and suggest u read them**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 23- Kill, Crash, Sweet and still**

Alex looked up to see something being lowered into the room causing an unsettling sound. She tried to picture what was heading for the little girl. She began to pull on the cuffs that held her to a pipe. A huge machine cam in front of the little girl and Alex didn't know what to make of it. It was darks and cold like it could take life without even thinking.

"Well we know it lowered ok." Waternoose said then making a small chuckle trying to sound fatherly like again. "Now the real test is does it work?"

"It will work but this isn't the right time. The gets of honour has to arrive." Johnny struck a smile underneath his cut face that was sorely to scar. "Were just setting up the decorations first."

"Are you shore he'll come? He looked in a pretty bad state." Waternnose said in a concerned way.

"He'll be here if not for the girl, for her and the little brat in the back." Johnny said with an edge to his voice.

"We have to kill all of them, don't we?" Waternoose said almost in an apologetic way, he might have argued with Randall a lot but he seemed to continue him as a son.

"There can't be any witnesses remember." Johnny said patting the crab like monster on the back. "And there won't be." Johnny let out another smile as if the cogs were turning in his twisted mind. The sight made Waternoose feel a little uncomfortable.

"No witnesses? Do you mind letting me know about you evil plot?" Alex said from the side of the room. "Do I get a part or did you just want me to shut up and be part of the furniture?" Alex let out a growl and then eyes Johnny.

"You think your cleaver? Darling? I need you for my plot." Johnny took a step forward putting his hand on the machine.

"Oh grate your gonna start monologueing Wake me up when you're done." Alex growled again.

"let's just say you'll need a shoulder to cry on after you see your boyfriend's skin get peeled off his flesh."

"Fuck you, you won't get to him." Alex launched herself forward to try and get close to Johnny.

"Nice try, darling. But it might help if you went cuffed. No witnesses. But I could make and exception with you." Johnny smiled and moved closer to Alex.

Alex's face softened as Johnny stood in front of her; she let out a slight smile to Johnny's proposal. "You mean it?" Alex's voice was slightly high, until the next sentence came deeper like her normal tone. "Then you can go and stick your proposal up your backside, your piece of shit!"

Johnny slapped Alex across the face causing her to make a slight whimpering noise as she turned her face away from him. "That's just a sample of the pain you're going to feel. " Johnny moved towards her and grabbed her by the neck pushing her into the wall. He squeezed her neck stopping Alex from taking in breath. "When lover boy shows up I can personally promise that, the pain will be the worse than death. Then just before you die I'll kill him in front of your eyes. That's my monologue honey. Are you still awake?" Johnny's voice was now a deep tone much like death it's self.

Alex coughed as she tried to put some words together. "If you hurt him I'll kill you myself."

"Ha ha ha, too much talk, not enough strength. Could you kill? I can and I will starting with that little girl, then that little boy. Then you and Boggs. Next we move onto big blue and then the one eyed cretin. You see darling I have no problem with killing, but I know you wouldn't do it." Johnny let her go and then took a step back over to the machine. Alex fell to her knees and let out a cough as air was welcomed back into her lungs.

"You mean you can't do it yourself?" Alex looked up to Johnny who looked back with a raised brow.

"Excuse me?" The sudden politeness, in his voice worried Alex. But she stayed true to her view.

"You can get these monsters to kill, but you can't do it yourself, you don't have the guts to do it yourself. That's where you and me are different." Alex let out a smile towards the large horned monster.

"You mean you would kill? I don't believe you?" Johnny struck a smile. "I don't think you would kill, you're not that cold."

"Would kill? Buddy I already killed, years ago. I ended a life, an innocent life; you will be easier, since I have no pity for scum."

"You killed?" The voice was Waternoose he looked a little scared at the new discovery of the monster they held captive.

"Yeah, her name was Summer, Summer Dibb, I killed her I took her life away from her. I ended her pain and I became strong, I became strong by ending her life. I murdered the innocent Summer and destroyed her life." Alex let out a smile to hide her fear and regret of what she did to herself. But she was right she was reborn as Alex as stronger person who would survive no matter what.

"Of course you did, honey you really killed." Johnny opened his arms out and then dropped them and let out a shrug.

"I did and if you hurt any of them, I will do it again but this time I will watch until the breath comes out of your empty shell." Alex growled again and then looked over to Sophie noticing that the conversation was scaring her.

"Sophie, I promise we'll get out of here. I'll get you home, I'll get you safe. I promise, me and Uncle Randy will make shore your safe." Alex looked over to the little girl and smiled softly as her terrified face. Sophie looked back and held back the tears allowing her to smile at a monster who had become her family.

Johnny and Waternoose both let out a small laugh at the scene. "Touching!" Waternoose said in a dark tone.

"Yes very touching." Johnny clasped his hands together and then looked at the crab like monster.

Waternoose looked back at the devil like monster and gave the order."Fire up the machine."

The devilish monster flicked a switch on the control panel and a rumbaing noise erupted from the machine.

Alex whimpered at the noise as she saw the machine rattled she looked at the machine. Sophie let out a scream and looked over to Alex for help…

"Sophie it's Ok, it will be Ok." Alex shouted trying to comfort the little girl.

* * *

She secretly kept saying the same massage in her head. "Where are you Randy, this girl needs you?"

Randall sped down the road in a red car surrounded by two other monsters who he wasn't fully shore about. Adrenalin was rushing through his skull and provided a nice distraction from the pain from looking at Sulley who was buisy gripping onto the dash board scared by Mikes driving.

The guy was mad behind a wheel; Randall thought to himself as the car nearly tumbled turning a corner through the streets.

Randall's eyes were narrow as he was trying to remember the root back incise he needed to get somewhere safe. Until he heard a noise which was something he had being dredging since the day he came back. A loud siren that repeated it's tune and was getting closer.

"The cops! Mike pull over!" Sulley said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Mike Don't pull over!" Randall said as he moved further forward from the back seat and eyes Sulley.

"Don't be stupid we can out run that thing what if he calls for backup!" Sulley said looking at Randall dead in the eye. Their faces couldn't be different. Sulley was full of worry and fear, Randall the opposite confidence and anger.

"It's getting closer what do we do?" Mike said as he took another corner they were close to the factory.

"Pull over!"

"Don't pull over!" Randall yelled to the green monster that looked like a little kid when an adult says got you nose.

"Randall?" Sulley said as he looked over his shoulder. "They could help us."

"They see me they'll lock us up before you can even explain that I'm not part of the evil plot."

"We could explain." Mike cut in before Randall changed colour again.

"No! I'm not losing my family, because a guy with a car that looks like something out of a circus demands it. STEP ON IT!" Randall yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Randall?" Randall wasn't shore who said his name but he didn't care.

Randall pushed through to the front of the car and took hold of the wheel, he had no idea how to drive obviously but first time for everything.

"Punch IT!" Randall yelled as the siren got closer and Mike put his foot on the pedal and the car sped off. The car went at full speed along the road and was now at the factory gates.

"Mike Slow down were gonna crash!" Sulley yelled as he saw the barrier approaching to the parking lot.

Randall just ignored him and crashed through the barrier and sped directly for the factory entrance. Randall's eyes narrowed even more as the car crashed through the glass doors of the main entrance and swerved into the centre of the room causing a crashing noise as the car rolled with the three monsters inside.

The car rolled a couple more times until it stopped in the room surprisingly the right way up.

* * *

Randall, Sulley and Mike let out a groan from the crash and all held their necks, except for mike for obvious reasons. Mikes eye focused as he looked at his destroyed baby, car.

"No, No, No! Not the Car!" Mike screamed as he face planned the wheel of the vocal setting off the car horn.

The noise alerted Sulley as he grabbed his short friend and held him frowning. "Mike shh we don't want to let them know were here."

"Oh of course they won't know were here already! " Randall said as he sat up and held the back of his neck where another scar had opened up. The large ones on his fronds had just given up bleeding.

"Well if you didn't give us such a spectacular entrance we might have got in unseen. Not to mention you owe me a new car!" Mike said as he crossed his arms and frowned still held up by Sulley. "You're an idiot!"

"Sticks and stones Mike not like I haven t being called that before!" Randall rolled his eyes and stood up leaping out of the car as he stood in the empty room.

The factory at night was dark and sombre, although Randall had stayed late many nights building the machine. Even now he couldn't get used to the fact of the factory in this way it was like it was watching them. Randall took in a gulp, that reminded him a little too much of Randy.

"So what do we do now? In about twenty minutes this place is gonna be surrounded by cops?" Sulley said as he looked over to Randall.

"Do you even have a plan? Or are we just hear to get are ass kicked and we see the kid get the light sucked out of her?" Mike said. Sulley frowned at his friend's statement and he dropped him onto the flaw.

Randall let out a growl to Mike as he clenched his fists in fear of what might be true. Sulley walked up to Randall and placed a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't figure out why he was being so nice to a guy who wanted to kill him. He looked to see Randall's face was clouded with worry but he was trying to hide it.

"We'll get them back, Randall." Sulley removed his hand from Randall and looked to his side to see Mike who had joined them.

Randall sighed and gave in to Randy. "Listen Sullivan, I'm sorry. I did this everything, I pushed it last time and I've done it again I dragged you both into it again."

"Are you telling me that if it wasn't for you coming back both me and Mike would be okay sitting in a perfect life? You know full well we made an enemy of both of them, so they would have come for us despite what you think. Hell I should thank you since there coming after you it bought us some time." Sulley let out a laugh to try and lighten the mood he pushed Randall by the shoulder.

Randall just frowned at the big monsters attempts to be nice. He then shrugged and let out a chuckle maybe they were more alike than they thought.

* * *

"Sweet isn't it?" An orange monster came out of an entrance to the corridor clasping a knife in his hands as his twin did the same movement from a second corridor.

"Yes sweet, just like I said to your girlfriend." Johnny came out from the shadows and lit another cigar as he approached the three monsters…

* * *

**CLIFF HANGGER AGAIN but I guess u guys can see what's coming cant you? Or you might be surprised?**

**Lol you'll have to wait till next time now. Anyway hope you enjoyed and I promise I will try and get the next chapter up soon but I don't seem to have any time. Maybe the middle of next week okay?**

**Don't forget to review and thanks for the support.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys sorry the chapters a little late I've been a little sick and banned from my computer. :( **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews over 50 wow I didn't expect anyone to read my story and like over ten favourites (12) Wow thanks so much. Thanks so mush. :) **

**Can I ask a review called Donovan why you want a picture of Sophie I just wanted to know Ok**

**Anyway just read and enjoy don't forget to revirew. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 24- Win and Lose**

"Thank you Boggs you've being a big help. You got yourself, Big Blue and well the little green thing over here in one go."

Johnny took a breath of the Cigar as he advanced to the monsters. Accompanied by two identical twin monsters who looked like they were out for blood.

"Can it Worthington!" Randall clenched his fists and looked at the large monster.

Johnny let out a snigger until he turned his attention onto Mike who was beginning to breathe heavily. "You!" Johnny looked over to Mike as he took another suck of the cigar.

"Back off!" Both Randall and Sulley yelled as they ran to their small friend's aid. Randall let out a growl after to show he meant is although it was clear that he wouldn't last that long in a fight from the state of him.

"Oh, delicious Boggs years ago you would have cowered at me yelling at you. Like a little puppy. You were just week, no wonder you couldn't Finnish them off yourself. You had no intention to."

Randall lowed his gaze from Johnny realising what he meant. Thinking about it could he have really Killed Mike, before?

"And You Sullivan I thought you were too soft to even try anything like this."

"Guess again." Sulley muttered under his breath as he lowered his brow.

"Gentlemen, and Boggs, this is a treat for the evening. A new show and you're the participants. It's called Time to Die. Slin, Stin enjoy yourselves. But don't kill Boggs; his girlfriend is dyeing to see him." Johnny let out a deep laugh as he paraded like some wired presenter. Of course taking in a suck of his cigar before looking back at a safe distance.

Randall noticed the monsters advancing towards them and all three of the new friends (well sort of) took a step back trying to stay out in the open away from the wall that were quite far away anyway.

The green twin scrapped his knife on the flaw and it made a cutting sound that burst right into Randall's ears, sounding worse than chalk on a black board.

* * *

Randall panicked at the monster coming towards them and he disappeared leaving Mike and Sulley to themselves.

"Randall?" Mike said as he looked around, but then the monster struck.

The orange monster launched himself as Sulley and tackled the big monster to the ground as they rolled trying to get the best of each other. The green monster took a swipe with the knife and let out a few chuckles as he saw the punishing fear in Sulley's eyes.

Mike began to run around the room, his short legs putting up a surprisingly good speed to try and avoid the large orange monster coming towards him. The monsters eyes were blood shot and wanted death.

Randall stood in the centre of the room; he didn't know what to do. Leave and go look for Alex, stay and help but what could he do?

Randall looked to the corridor and he ran towards it. Just as he was about to reach the corridor he froze as he heard a yell coming from behind him. Randall lowered his head and sighed as he heard the same yell mike gave out when he betrayed him all thoughts years ago.

* * *

"I'm sorry Angel!" Randall turned and ran to Mike.

Randall crashed into the monster that was perusing them as he rammed him into the nearest wall still invisible and with all his force. Randall hammered the monster into the wall aiming for his head until the monster became limp and Randall stepped back, hoping the figure couldn't get back up.

Mike looked over to the empty space in front of the monster his eye wide with amazement that a friend had come back after all this time. He whispered to himself. "Welcome back Randy…"

Randall looked over his shoulder to Mike as he reapeard to look at his friend he placed a smile on his face and widened his narrow eyes. Mike just smiled back at Randall for a moment.

Both the monsters herd a sudden yelp as they turned there heads and Randall disappeared at the noise. Sulley was battling with the other twin who had managed to cut open Sulleys arm and was trying to tear into his flesh.

Both Mike and Randall an over to Sullivan and Mike launched himself onto the monsters back pulling him away from Sulley. Randall ran over still unseen and attacked the monster from the front throwing in an uncountable amount of punches. He then reappeared and gave the monster a blow to the through with Mike strangling the monster fell down and face planted himself with the flaw.

Mike jumped of the monster and looked at Randall, the room was still dark but it was easy to see that both of them monsters were smiling at each other. Taking in heavy breaths as Randall clasped onto one of his arms that was hurting the worst despite the fact that his entire body seemed to be in pain.

Randall and Mike looked over to See Sulley who was struggling to get up, as he held onto the cut on his arm and Randall could see that he had obtained one on his knee as he was struggling to stand.

* * *

Sulley held onto his arm and felt a sting through his leg as he struggled to get up. Sulley then saw a hand in front of his face. He looked up to see the owner. To his surprise Randall was standing over the large monster with a soft face.

Sulley hesitated for a moment until he took hold of his arm and Randall pulled the large monster up onto his wobbly feet. The two monsters shared a look. Randall let out a sigh as he lowered his head,

Randall began to sink down and he felt something grabbing onto his arm and shoulder. "Woah, Buddy don't go down on us. I don't think you want to go see your girl when you're half dead." Sulley pulled Randall back onto his feet and Randall nodded his head softly as a sigh of thanks.

Randall leaned on Sulley for a moment until he gained control of his legs again and he managed to stand somewhat straight.

All three of the monster scanned the room to see no sight of Johnny. "Coward, he probably ran off the second things started going south for his little minions." Mike said as he grinned and looked over to the two other monsters who were both injured and one looking like he was one more hit from collapsing.

"He might have run off but you know what he's capable, next time he won't run he'll finish the job Mike. You can see it in his eyes he wants all of us but I think he wants you more." Randall said in a sly voice. "I know what it looks like, more than most."

"Why does he want me dead?" Mike said to himself as shrugged at the scaly monster.

"You're the only person he ever lost to… He still can't handle it." Randall said his voice was dark but full of concern.

Mike took in a breath as he looked into the dark factory.

"Same room, is it the same room?" Sulley said as he crossed his arms and looked at both Randall and Mike.

"Yep, same room. You'd think that they'd get a new one." Mike cracked but his joke was meat with silence from the other monsters who just frowned as him.

Randall could feel that same feeling from when he was in the park, Johnny's eyes were everywhere and he was out for blood…

Randall, Sulley and Mike began to walk down the empty corridor that were nearly pitch black in the darkness, leavening Randall fully blind to the situation. All of their breaths were heavy as the empty factory sunk its fear into all the monsters for different reasons.

Mike took a gulp as he looked around in the empty air as he walked behind Sulley he felt something watching him. "Hey Randall, w-we took out all the monsters then didn't we? Only Waternoose and Worthington left right?" Mike said as his voice echoed into the darkness.

"No." Randall said in a lowered tone.

Mike took in another gulp from what Randall said as the lights seemed to appear out of nowhere out of nowhere.

The entire factory seemed to light up and revile a lighter side to the building. But the air was still tense as everything seemed to keep the darkness inside the building.

Randall looked at the new lit factory corridor as he backed to the wall and disappeared much to Mike and Sulley's unhappiness.

"Come out and fight." Mike yelled at the empty corridor as he frowned.

"Fine!" Johnny seemed to appear out of nowhere and he grabbed Mike and pushed him into the wall.

"Mike!" Sulley yelled as a larger monster appeared and grabbed Sulley into a headlock and forced the blue monster onto his knees where he could do nothing more than see his friend be murdered infront of him.

Johnny let go of Mike and the little monster crawled away from Johnny. "Remember what I said killer, when we were at MU? I'll remind you. I said sorry Killer, but you might wanna hang out with someone more your speed. Luckily I've always been faster than you." Johnny said as he reviled a gun from his pocket as he pointed it to Mike and let out a smile at the monster who was trying to crawl away.

Randall let out a growl as he launched himself from the wall and headed for Johnny. Randall pushed Johnny to the flaw and looked into the dark monsters hateful eyes.

"Luckily I've always being faster than the lot of ya! You are not gonna hurt my friend!" Randall yelled as he fought for control of the gun, Randall hit Johnny and pulled him away from Mike.

BANG!

Smoke came from the gun that Johnny had now dropped onto the flaw. The world seemed to slow down. Everyone starred wide eyed at the concentration of blood that was soaking itself into the carpet, coiling the red mixture into a red puddle that reflected nothing.

Randall let out a whimper as moved his body a little still lying on the flaw he rolled over and made a deep noise lifting his head up to see the damage.

Johnny laid still on the flaw taking in shallow breaths as blood slithered from his shoulder staining his suit with a crimson colour. His eyes kept opening and closing as the new pain emerged in his entire body. He shook a little as the shuck and pain merged together consuming his body.

Randall looked over at Johnny shaking body and he couldn't help but let out grin at the monster at the side of him. Must be the Randall in me he thought as he observed the injured monster, who looked like it was his first time of feeling pain.

Sulley took this opportunity to shake the large monster off by flipping him forward and head first onto the flaw. The large monster got up and ran along the corridor taking a turn into wherever.

Mike slowly walked around to Randall and offered his hand out the reptile. Randall took it and Mike pulled him up. Randall got to his feet and leaned onto the wall a little then returned his gaze to Mike.

* * *

"Thanks, again." Mike said as he looked at the large monster who had saved him twice now. "Friend?" Mike let out a look to Randall that then immerged to a smile.

"Friend." Randall said with a grin on his face. "The besets chum I had. The only friend I have." Randall let out a pure smile much like the first time he met Mike.

"Two friends you have, Randall." Sulley said looking at the broken monster. "You got two friends buddy no matter if you want me or not."

Randall let out a second smile. "What?"

Sulley let out a smile and then cleared his thought and stuck his right hand out to Randall. "James P Sullivan, but FRIENDS call me Sulley."

Randall glared back at the big monsters hand until he gave in and shook it. "Randy Boggs." Randall let out a smile as he shuck the large monsters hand.

"Nice to meet you Randy, I can tell were gonna be good friends." Sulley said as he let go of Randall and took step back.

Mike just stood in amazement at the two monsters who used to be enemies; this was something Mike had never thought would be true. Mike then looked over his shoulder to see Johnny trying to crawl away from the situation still trying to deal with the pain.

"Hey Worthington, I think you need to go and see a doctor." Mike said taking a step closer to the pain inflicted monster. "And by the way when you tell them how this happened, you know better than any of us that Randall didn't touch that gun. Right?" Mike crossed his arms at large monster that just let out a chuckle at Mikes efforts.

"Leave him Mike." Sulley said as he looked over to Randall who was about to fall over. "Okay buddy?" Sulley said looking over to Randall who nodded to him. Although it was clear to see that Randall didn't seem to have much left in him.

* * *

AHHHHHH!

The noise shot through Randall's head as he recognised the scream. "SOPHIE!"

Randall took off down the corridor with Sulley and Mike in pursuit behind him. Randall found himself on all eights trying to make it at top speed.

Tunring a corner the monsters found themselves at the door to the pit.

"Move." Sulley said as he pushed Randall to the side. Sulley frantically pulled onto the door. The door ripped off its hinges and threw the door behind him nearly hitting Mike.

Sulley took off down the corridor with Mike and Randall behind him the three monsters ran off down the corridor and burst into the room. Kind of looking like some sort of team, in then sense that two were injured and one of toughs two looked like he was nearly on the other side.

"Get the hell away from my FAMILY!"Randall yelled. As a new burst of strength seemed to flow into his veins as he saw Sophie's terrified face as the machine approached her.

"Randy?" Alex yelled from the side of the room as she seemed to come alive.

"Randall?" Waternoose and the Devil shaped monster looked over to his direction. "Just in time."

SUDDENLY! A loud roar came from behind Randall as Sulley pushed past him and rammed himself into the scream extractor and began to push the machine. The machine began to creek and groan as Sulley pushed the machine and it came off its hinges as he held it in his arms. Sulley pushed the machine into Waternoose pinning him into the wall. (Again, should have seen that coming Randall thought to himself.)

Randall stared wide eyed at the large monsters efforts as Mike pushed past Randall and ran towards Waternoose. Of course he had absolutely no idea what he was going to but he figured he owed Randall that much of an effort.

"What are you waiting for lover boy? Be the night in shining armour and rescue your princess!" Mike yelled as he ran to a braced Waternoose who the little red monster had run to his defence.

The devil monster pounced on Mike and they began to tumble about the room with the devil monster seeming to get the best of Mike. But Mike didn't stop, he didn't need help or he had decided that.

Randall ran over to Sophie, and looked at her frightened face that was full of horror of what was about to happen. Randall cupped his hands around her tear filled face trying to calm the little girl down. "Sophie it's okay." The little girls hazel eyes relaxed a little as she saw Randall was nearby even though he looked like he was half dead.

"Step aside Randy." Sulley said as he walked up behind Randall, and grabbed hold of the frame that had imprisoned Sophie. "Hi Sophie I'm gonna get you out of here just don't move, okay" Sophie let out a nod at the big monster.

Randall quickly looked over to see Alex standing up and staring at Randall. Randall walked over to her and looked at the girl who had captured his heart in her little net.

"I'm so sorry Angel, I didn't." Randall moved to her and grabbed hold of her hands although they were still handcuffed to the wall. She let out a smile to him. "I shouldn't have got you involved I'm so sorry…" Randall let out a sigh.

"Randy shut up. You can apologise when were all out of here." Alex let out one of her smiled that Randall had missed so much.

"I know but I'm so sorry I though you and me had a chance, I thought that I could…"

* * *

Alex let out a huge sigh and then lunged herself to Randy stretching her arms out to him as she kissed him softly on the lips for the first time.

The kiss was soft but perfect everything Randall had wanted and more, she was so gentle in this way. Randall could already feel his colour changing but that didn't matter this was the one moment he had always being waiting for.

Alex broke off from the kiss and took a step back relaxing her arms and she let out a snigger as she looked at Randall new colour scheme.

"Hearts?" Alex said with a giggle as both she and Randall looked down at his body to see pink hearts with a white background identical to the colour he changed in the scare games. The colour must have stayed with him all that time waiting for the right feeling to activate it again.

"Hearts." Randall said as he smiled and changed back to his original colour and looked into Alex's brown eyes of beauty.

* * *

"Excuse me but can you, fall for each other after we get out of here? We need to go like now!" Sulley said as he broke the frame and scooped up little Sophie into his giant arms. Something about the girl reminded her of Boo which gave Sulley mixed feelings about her.

"Hello." Sophie said in a voice similar to Boo that again sent a uneasy feeling into Sulleys heart.

"Where's Rex?"Randall said as he turned over to the pinned Waternoose.

"Do you really think were that stupid Randall? My boy I thought more of you, I thought your mind was stronger than this. One of my associates as I speak is happily escorting your little Nephew onto the roof where he gets his flying lesson." Waternoose let out a friendly chuckle that was increasingly unsettling as the sense of Rex approached him.

"By when we say flyin' lesson we mean Monster mash, well that's what he'll look like at the bottom." The devil monster approached them ready to pounce.

"Mike!" Sulley yelled as behind the devil monster was a small green figure that was letting out deep breaths.

Randall slumped his body as the fear sunk in no way could he survive another fight. His eyes had already become watery from the sight of his friend and the thought of Rex. "I swear if you hurt him I will kill you."

The devil monster let out a chuckle at Randall's sentence as he looked over to Waternoose who nodded giving him the order. The small monster launched for Randall raising his hands forward reviling a line of long claws that were ready to rip at Randall's flesh.

"Move!" The voice said as Randall was pushed out of the way as he fell out of the monsters path.

The monsters sunk it's claws into Alex as she struggled to get it off. "Get off me!" The monsters claws tore into her scales and began to sink in reviling crimson life coming from her body.

"Alex! Get off of her you little red sun of a bitch." Randall reached for the monster and grabbed onto it pulling it away from his love, only causing Alex more pain.

A piece of pipe flew through the air and hit the red monster. The monster and Alex dropped to the flaw and separated. Mike stood at the other side of the room holding a second pipe ready to throw again.

"Alex." Randall sat on the flaw as he scooped up Alex's tense body. Blood leaked from her as she constantly kept blinking her eyes and took in deep breaths. But on the light side it was clear she was going to survive, she didn't look in the best of help.

"Go!" Alex took in a breath as blood seemed to originate from all of her body. "He needs you."

"Thanks!" Randall said as he was about to stand up. he leaned back down and whispered into Alex's ear. "I love you."

Alex let out a cough, then a shy giggle. "I love you too, now go and save your Nephew."

Randall shot up and shared a look with Mike and Sulley. "The roof!"

"The roof!" The two monsters said in synchronisation as they looked at Randall.

* * *

CRASH!

* * *

"Help Me!" Sophie shouted as she was ripped from Sulley's arms as Waternoose hit him in the leg with a stray canister

"Sophie!" Randall stood up and faced Waternoose. He froze automatically when he saw what was facing him.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. This little girl is too valuable to be disposable." Waternoose said as he reviled a gun that was pressed against Sophie's head. Sophie's eyes were blood shot as she felt the pressure of the gun against her.

Randall took in a gulp, as he saw the rage in Watenoose's. "Sophie listen to me I'm coming, listen to me close your eyes. It's okay." Randall took in another gulp.

"Mike hit him with everything you got." Sulley said as he got up and limped away from them standing next to Randall.

Nothing happened.

"Mike?" Sulley looked over his shoulder to see nothing in the space that Mike had first stood.

"You can't expect your little friend to come and save you, Wozowski was always useless." Watenoose let out a smile. "You threw in your lot with the wrong monsters, Randall. You made the wrong decision, my boy."

"At least I stopped myself before I turned into something like you." Randall let out a growl.

"You had a brilliant mind my boy but not enough motivation, revenge, money, and power. You could have had everything."

"I'd rather be in a cell for the rest of my life than stoop down to your level."

"Ha, funny thing about your idea Randall, you were already at my level when you made the machine in the first place. Your idea only gave us ideas for how to advance the idea."

"What do you mean?" Sulley said cutting in to the argrument.

"Well, let's just say as time advances so do we." Waternoose took a step back still clasping onto the little girl.

He backed away to the back of the room where he eyed a box. Still holding the little girl he opened the Box and pulled something out of it.

"What the fuck it that?" Alex said from her position on the flaw as she looked at what Waternoose held. A large mask that had a scream canister attached to it and a small control panel on the side of the mask.

"We've been working on a prototype a pocket extractor as we called it. I'm not shore if it will work or not. Well might as well try. And can I say to both of my boys, it gives me great pleasure to show you the future of Monsters Incorporated."

Waternoose thrust the mask onto Sophie's petrified face and flicked a switch on the control panel and the mask burst with life. Sophie let out a loud scream as the machine bearded her face and began to suck her essence out. The machine grabbed on to her flesh and began to pull her very life from her lungs.

"NOOOOO!" Randall said as he ran towards Sophie ignoring the pain in his body.

Randall crashed against Watenoose's body as he grabbed the little girl as he slid into the wall, causing a sting into his entire form.

* * *

He looked down as the little girl and removed the hideous mask from her face. Th threw it against the wall causeing it to shatter. He looked down at the little girl…

Her skin had become light blue and purple had gathered around her mouth from the lack of air. Randall cradled the little girl, then settled her on the flaw as he noticed she had no breath

"Freeze Waternoose and Boggs?" A collection of CDA agents came into the room with Mike holding an orange figure tight in his arms as he came into the room his face soon became a frown as he saw Randall setting a limp figure onto the flaw.

"Uncle Randy?" The little orange figure reviled to be Rex with a matching black eye to Randall.

"No, no kid look away." Mike put his hand over the little monsters eyes as he saw the sight of the monster who was now shattered inside and out.

"Boggs step away from the child." The agents commanded as Sulley moved to Randall's rescue.

"No leave him, he's not who your after." Sulley moved in front of Randall and the limp girl then pointing to Waternooses figure on the flaw. "He's the one you want." The agents quickly surrounded Waternooses body pointing scanners and weapons towards him waiting from him to come too.

"Are you OK Miss?" An agent said as he broke the handcuffs that had imprisoned Alex. She nodded and was then lifted by and agent and placed onto a stretcher as her body continued to leak.

* * *

Randall's eyes became watery as he stroked the head of the limp figure on the flaw who still hadn't let out a breath. Tears began to fall down his face as the his heart began to sink into sorrow.

"Randall I think it's too late." Sulley said as he placed his hand onto Randall's shoulder.

"It's never too late." Randall said as his colour changed to the blood skin and he let out a breath.

Randall placed his hands on the little girl's chest. "Come on princess 1…2…3….4….5…" Randall continued to count as he constantly pressed onto the girl's chest trying to restore her heart beat.

"Come on Sophie… 1…2…3. Come on breath from me please." Randall pressed harder onto the little girl his desperation for her life sunk in as he promised to look after her.

All the monsters in the room stared widened eyed even Alex as she made the agents pause. Tears began to form in her eyes at the little girl and the monster she loved so much.

Sulley let go of Randall's shoulder and bowed his head fighting back the tears. Mike kept a constant gaze trying to keep Rex's away from the situation.

* * *

"Come on Princess please…. Breathe…. BREATHE…"

* * *

**There you go the chapter where the go to the rescue. Sorry it dint have a nicer ending I just couldn't resist a sad part. :(**

**Hope you enjoyed a little anyway, you'll just have to wait and see if anything happens next. **

**Let's say Saturday or probably Sunday.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the new chapter sorry I left it on a sad part last time :'( I hope you'll forgive me.**

**Well what can I say about this chapter? Nothing except read and I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 25- Goodnight or Goodbye?**

"Come on Sophie Breath, please!"

Randall rapidly kept pressing against the girls still heart. His face read a desperate tone as he wanted the little girl to live. "Please!" Randall let out a breath as he sighed at the sight of the limp figure.

Sophie was still her light brown hair coiled around her pixy face, left blue, with purple gathering around her mouth. Randall looked at the limp figure; his eyes were full of tears as he starred at the little girl he had brought into this world.

"Randall? It's…"

Randall didn't care who said it, he just continued trying to bring the life back into her lungs. "Come On. Don't let the scary monster win! 1...2…3… Come on kid, thought you wanted to go home…"

Randall looked down at the little girl once more his tears began to fall more, he didn't bother the wipe them away, he didn't care who was watching. The softness in his heart had come out from under the darkness towards the little girl.

"Uncle Randy?" Rex's voice was high and soft as he approached his shattered Uncle. "What's wrong with Sophie?" Rex snuggled into his Uncle who moved his hands off the little girl; Rex couldn't understand Randall's grief stricken face.

"She won't wake up Rex." Randall said as he patted his tiny nephew on the head, tears were now streaming from his face even more for grief and relief that Rex was alright.

"Make her; tell her to get up please!" Rex yelled as he hugged his uncle tighter than ever before he was too young to understand something like this.

Randall looked at the little girl and then let out a sigh, one more try couldn't hurt. Anything to bring her back. He grabbed onto Rex and stood the little monster in front of her."Together."

Randall guided Rex's hands to Sophie's chest as they began to press down together. Counting in synchronisation. "1… 2… 3…4…5…6…7…8…9…" The two monsters continued for a few more minutes to try and restore life to the little girl. "44...45…46…47…48…"

* * *

With that last number life seemed to flood into Sophie's body as she took in a deep breath and opened her blood shot eyes. Her entire body became tense as her blood began to run through her veins once again.

"Mommy!" Sophie whispered her voice corky and week. The entire room seemed to light up in every monsters face as the little girl seemed to live again.

"Sophie!" Three voices sounded the name two were close and one was thither back in the room but still full of concern.

Sophie's eyes focused as her week body relaxed, her vision became clear to see her guardian angels. Two monsters who had brought her back. No not monsters these angels were family.

Sophie let out a smile to see the two monsters. "Uncle Randy." Sophie said as she placed her hand and the reptilian monster's and held it as tight as she could.

Randall smiled back and scooped the little girl up into his arms and cradled her softly. His face was full of tears as he gave off his old simile. It was clear to see how soft he had become.

Randall continued to hug the little girl for a few more minutes until he picked up both her and Rex into his arms as he stood up lifting them.

His smile was genuine as he cradled both the monster and the little girl, his family…

Sophie's body was still limp and week but Randall held her strong as he turned to face his fate.

* * *

"Well now Boggs, I think we need to have a little chat." The voice was corky and serious as a familiar slug monster approached Sulley and Randall wearing a yellow sweater.

"Up to your old tricks again?" Roz the slug monster said as she pointed at the little girl in Randall's arms.

"Never again! Not ever!" Randall said as he tightened his grip on the little girl who from her weakness was falling asleep. "I wouldn't ever do anything like that, again. I let her in by accident."

"He's telling the truth Roz." Sulley said from behind her as he walked over to Randall and the kids.

"Yes my little garden snail he's not the same monster than before, something changed in him." Mike said as he stood at the side of Roz trying to be nice to her again. Not that it ever worked before.

"Wozowski if you don't move away in precisely five seconds I promise I'll banish you to a deserted wasteland, where the buzzards will make a banquet out of your eye." Mike let out a nervous smile as he backed away from Roz. "Well it seems that we have a dilemma on our hands don't we. They say you've change and your actions support it. But the fact remains that you need to answer for your crimes in the MI conspiracy."

Randall took in a gulp as the thought about your actions. "I'll make you a deal."

"Go on." Roz crossed her arms and frowned.

"You let me get this kid home, you let me see my sister, you let me say goodbye to the person I care most about in the world." Randall let out a smile in Alex's direction who let out a smile back at him that was honest. "Then you can say whatever you want. Just let me get her home and safe. Can't you see she needs a doctor? Deal?" Randall said as his fronds lowered he didn't want it but he knew he deserved it.

"Accepted, you can send the girl home, you can see your sister and whatever the last request was. But…"

"I know!" Randall cut in to what Roz was going to say. "I know, j-just let me get her home."

Roz nodded at his sentence and escorted him, Sulley, Mike, Rex and even Alex who turns out was just as stubborn as Randall about going to the hospital. She just said to the paramedics to shoot her with a pain killer and patched up which involved bandages and her right arm been put into a sling. Apart from a few cuts on her face she didn't seem to be in bad health.

Randall just rejected the healthcare; he could be looked after later when Sophie was safe.

* * *

Before anyone knew it they were at Randall's old station with Sophie's pink, purple and aqua door was standing in front of his eyes with the little girls head on his shoulder that was half asleep, her eyes seemed to come awake as she saw the light above the door light up.

Randall looked back over his shoulders to see the collection of monsters waiting to say goodbye to her. Sulley was now holding Rex in his arms and smiling at the little monster.

Mike stood beside them with a deep look on his face this was clearly reminding them both of Boo and they weren't afraid to show it.

Randall starred back to Sophie who was still breathing heavily trying to hold back the tears. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to see Alex beside him sharing his expression. Her lip was bleeding a little despite the paramedics work and she had burse on her head but was mostly covered by her fronds that were resting on her shoulders.

Sulley and Mike took a step forward to see Randall, and Sophie. Sulley happily patted the little girl on the head and she let out a smile between her heavy breaths.

"Bye, bye Sophie." Rex said in Sulley's arms as he reached over and hugged Sophie tightly like he didn't want to let her go.

"You're my best friend or ever Rex, forever." Sophie said as she hugged him back nearly falling out of Randall's arms as she closed her eyes and smiled as she let Rex go.

"Be safe kiddo." Alex said as she looked at the little girl. "Don't forget us."

Randall handed the little girl over to Alex who hugged her as tight as possible with her good arm. Sophie let out a slight whimper and hugged Alex back. "Never ever, ever." Alex let out a tear as she stroked the little girls hair she didn't want to let go of the little girl she wished could stay. The girl she wished was her daughter.

"I love you Aunt Alex." Sophie hugged tighter as is she could tell how crushed Alex was becoming.

"I love you too." Alex then raised her head and whispered something into Sophie's ear that Randall couldn't hear or rather he stopped himself from hearing, he trusted Alex and that was something he intended to keep.

"Five minutes Boggs!" Roz said impatiently as she looked at her watch and pointed to the door. "You'd better come back." Roz crossed her arms in Randall's direction

Randall looked over to Rex, Sulley and Mike and then over to his love who was still hugging the little girl. "I promise, since I have something good in my life to comeback to, I'm not giving that up." He looked back over to Alex and blushed a little as she brushed a tear away.

Sophie let go of Alex and rested her head on Randall's shoulder, Randall took in a gulp and walked towards the doors, and he opened it and stared into Sophie's deserted room.

* * *

The room was nice populated with dolls and teddies, along with a little desk overcrowded with crayons and paper. The room was dark but Randall could see the bed and walls matched a bright blue colour with pink flowers on the bed sheets. Randall quietly walked into the room towards the bed in the corner.

He looked at Sophie who was still breathing heavily and needed to see a human doctor. He softly rested her on a bed and tucked her in tightly.

Sophie sat up resting against one of the pillows and staring into Randall's green eyes. She held her hand out and without hesitation Randall took hold of it and squeezed tightly. He smiled at his new family member and kept a gaze with her.

"Thank you Uncle Randy." Sophie said as she leaned closer to him.

"You're family princess weather you like it or not, I'll always look out for you… I… I'm your uncle and I promised to get you home." Randall let out a new smile so Sophie smiled back.

Randall slid across the bed to sit directly next to the little girl he cupped his first set of hands around her face and then hugged her tightly with his lower set. She buried herself into him and began to sob.

Randall forced a tear to stay inside his eye but he didn't know for how long. "Hey why are you crying?" Randall said as he brushed the tears away and softly stroked her face.

"I don't want you to go, please stay."

"Sophie you know I can't." Randall whispered as he pulled the little girl closer.

"Why not? We could say you're our pet lizard, Aunt Alex could come and Rex. We could be a big family." Her voice was muffled as she clung to Randall still taking in heavy breaths.

"This isn't my world, I don't belong here, and I belong in the monster world with Rex and Alex and all the other monsters." Randall broke and began to cry too as he stroked the little girls hair. "You belong here. This world is your home. " A tear slid down Randall's cheek as he closed his eyes and hugged the little girl even tighter.

"Please?" Sophie whispered.

"You already know the answer Sophie, you know I can't." Randall said so softly as he looked at the little girl he loved.

"Will I ever see you again?" Sophie said as she raised her head to see Randall's face.

He let out another tear as he peered into the little girls hazel eyes, he couldn't say the truth. "Of course you will, I promise. I mean it Sophie, I'll see you again soon." Randall said as he looked at Sophie.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Randall said as Sophie jumped onto him and hugged him as tight as she could, Randall could almost feel the love in the little girls heart as he hugged her back. "I promise Sophie." He repeated again, only this time it wasn't a lie. He stroked her hair and hugged her as the pair rocked together to try and chase the sadness away.

"I love you Uncle Randy." Sophie whispered.

"I love you too…. My princess…." Randall closed his eyes as he rocked the little girl for a minute or so before he let her go and she slid back into bed.

Randall tucked her in as she snuggled into the covers and rested her head on the pillows. Randall stroked her hair one more time as he stood up from the bed. He wanted to say more he wanted to stay with her longer.

* * *

Randall looked at her one more time before drawing his attention to the door. Not the closet door but the door to her room. He walked over to it and knocked softly trying to see if anyone was awake in the house.

The door swung open and face planted onto Randall who quickly closed it again.

"Who's in there?" The voice was young a teenagers voice but deep. "Sophie?" The voice said again.

"Sophie's here… she needs to see a doctor." Randall said breaking every rule in the monster world but he didn't care, this little girl needed help.

"Who is that?" The voice said as it tried to open the door again. "Did you hurt my little sister? If you did I'll…"

"I wouldn't ever hurt her. " Randall snapped. "Believe me I would never hurt her, not ever, she's family." Randall said again trying to keep his identity away from who was on the other side of the door.

"Did you take her?" The voice was becoming angrier as it frantically began to push the door, even though it was no match for Randall's strength even in his battered condition. "If you did I swear your not walking out the front door!"

"She's being to a different world and I'll let you come in… in a minuet but promise me something."

"What is it?!" The voice yelled. "What? Damn it! Let me in, let me see my baby sister!"

"Yeah she's your baby sister. Promise me you'll look after her and take good care of her, like a good brother should do. Promise you'll be there for her when I can't."

"Who the hell…."

"Just promise me!" Randall managed to yell to the voice.

"I-I promise."

* * *

Randall let out a breath and disappeared as the door swung open to revile a teenager with long blond hair wearing jeans and a sweater. He looked about fifteen or sixteen and shared Sophie's hazel eyes. He scanned the room for the intruder but his eyes were drawn to the little figure in the bed who was breathing heavily.

"Sophie!" He yelled as he ran over to her and lifted the little girl into his arms and cuddled her tightly. "Sophie where have you?"

"I missed you Steve." Sophie said as he hugged him back.

All Randall could do was watch as his Boo, as she was home. Sophie placed her hand over Steve's shoulder and held it out in the air. Randall took hold of it and became visible to the little girl one more time, crying in the process. He smiled at her as he grasped onto her hand.

She let out a little giggle to Randall.

Steve turned on his heals forcing their hands to break as he starred at the lizard monster for the first time.

Steve and Randall both froze as they starred at each other and Sophie just giggled when her older brother looked like he was going to faint.

"What the?" Steve whispered as his mind managed to put a sentence together.

Randall let out a chuckle, he couldn't help it some part of him still liked sending a chill up peoples spines. Sophie let out another giggle as she stared at both the monster and her older brother.

Sophie extended her hand out to Randall again and he starred at it for a moment until he took hold of her. Steve took a fast step back but their hands didn't break this time.

"Keep that promise big guy, she's worth it. Look out for her." Randall said in front of a human, something he wasn't shore was a good idea or not. Randall let go of Sophie and brushed back another tear as he disappeared much to Sophie's heart break.

Steve just stayed in his frozen position trying to mime some sort of word. His eyes were wide at the face that the creature could talk and more importantly it was the voice he was just having a conversation with it, through the door.

The closet door opened a little and Randall reappeared standing next to it. He let out a smile to hide his grief and waved as a final goodbye to the little girl who had helped him overcome the darkness. He then slid back into the monster world.

Steve ran over to the closet carrying his little sister and swung the door open to revile a collection of old toys and clothes. He looked at it with a puzzled face and then looked back over to his young sister.

"Sophie, what was that?" He said nervously as he took a gulp.

Sophie raised her head and said weekly. "That, my uncle Randy, my monster…."

Sophie buried her head into Steve's shoulder and let out a little tear from her eyes as she didn't know if she would ever see her Uncle Randy again…

* * *

**:)**

**Awwww Hoped you liked it, **

**Yey Sophie's home and safe but don't worry I'm not going to end it there there's still a few more chapters to finish the story. But not many now. **

**Anyway I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I'm a little too busy at the moment but I can guarantee it will be some time in the week probably half way **

**Till then don't forget to review. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi I'm so sorry this chapter took me so long so I'm not gonna keep u. I've just being way too busy anyway go ahead and enjoy don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter -26 Opened eyes

Randall came out from the door where he had left the little girl with her family. His scratched face was full of tears as he emerged from the room. He closed the door softly and then rested against it. He took in a deep breath and bowed his head. Alex launched herself toward him and hugged him tightly looking into his eyes as she placed Rex into his arms who hugged him tightly.

"Is Sophie home now Uncle Randy?"

"Yeah she is, she's home Randall said as he placed his arm around Alex and continued to hug his tiny Nephew.

"Boggs?" A voice said breaking the happiness, Randall face Roz who was waiting there patiently with a collection of yellow agents, Mike and Sulley. "We had a deal."

"Yeah we did but my sister still hasn't made an appearance." Randall said as he returned to the serious side of his personality.

"Very good, agent 720 please escort everyone to city hospital." Roz said as she looked over her shoulder. "Keep an all eight eyes on him."

The entire group began to departure including Mike and Sulley who wanted to accompany their new friend.

The ride was quick and weather Randall liked it or not Rex was clinging to him like glue, but he didn't seem to mind. Before anybody knew it they were outside her room where Charlotte's lifeless body was resting.

* * *

Doctor Reggs came out and looked at the collection of misfit monster surrounded with agents who were watching Randall's every move. Although it was a little controlling Randall liked the idea that he didn't have to hide away from the world anymore. He could be with Rex who he held tightly in his arms. But the better fact was that he could be with somebody he really cared about in the open. Alex stood at the side of Randall holding onto his hand softly occasionally looking over to see how he was doing. Every time she was welcomed by a smile from both Randall and Rex. Who then would let out a little giggle after.

"So you're the infamous Randall Boggs?" Reggs said as he looked at the monster who stood in front of him . "You captured the heart of one of our nurses but I guess she's just going to be disappointed." He looked to see Alex who took a step close to Randall and let out a frown.

"Yeah, guess she is. And you are?" Randall looked at Reggs his eyes were narrow.

"Dr Reggs, your sister's doctor. How you doing Rex, seems you found your uncle" Reggs smiled at the little monster who let out a giggle.

"C-can I see her?" Randall said honestly as he looked at the doctor, he didn't really like the guy but if he was looking after Charlotte he guessed he would have to put up with him.

"You mean say goodbye?" Reggs said with a soft face as he looked over to the three monsters.

"What?" Randall's eyes widened as he took a step forward.

"T-the life support, I we… you can't." Reggs was about to continue when Alex cleared her through and made Reggs look at Rex's little face who was just confused about the idea. Reggs understood the gesture and stopped talking.

"Hey Rex do you want to go get a drink? Perhaps some chocolate?" Alex said looking at him with a fake smile.

"Yep, can I have scream soda?" Rex said as he looked over to Alex. "Um, I mean please can I have scream soda?"

"Yep, you can have whatever you want." Randall said as he placed the little monster on the flaw and looked down at his tiny nephew. "Whatever you want, but go with Alex because I have to stay and talk to the doctor Okay Squirt?" Rex smiled and hugged his Uncle back until he faced Alex waiting for her.

Alex held her hand out and Rex took it eagerly as he led her to the cafeteria, of course he knew where it was. Alex looked back over her shoulder back to see Randall who waved them off. She made a kiss motion with her mouth and Randall blushed a little before snapping back into the real world with Reggs deep voice that made Sulleys sound like a little kids voice.

"You soft on him, he's lucky he needs somebody who can look after him." Reggs said as Randall turned back with a puzzled expression. Anyway are you gonna run away again?" Reggs let out a smile at Randall who just frowned and crossed his arms.

"Turned over a new leaf, I'm the good guy from now on." Randall frowned again at Reggs effort to be friendly.

"Well whatever you've being though you've certainly being in the wars, looking at the state of you. Plenty of war wounds to tell the kids when they get older." Reggs let out another smile.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Randall said as his impatience began to show from the doctor's friendly nature.

Reggs sighed and turned his back to Randall picking up a sheet of paper with something written on it. He studied the paper for a moment before responding. "We did some advanced blood test and found that she has a rear condition that affects the function of the brain through the lack of cells in her blood. The weakness of the blood spreads through the brain and deposits dangerous chemicals on the brain. It a very rear condition only found in reptiles. The most common name is Narcorosis syndromas. Or the common name is sandman syndrome."

"Meaning what?" Randall widened his eyes trying not to show the growing panic in his mind his heart was already beating too fast for his liking.

Reggs looked at Randall noticing his eyes were identical to Rex's which gave him an uneasy feeling of a little kid so innocent could have a family member who had made the biggest mess in history.

He took in a sight and tried to explain less sciencey than normal to Randall, who probably would have understood anyway. "It means that her blood has left harmful substances in her brain that are stopping her from wakening up. She's still in there it's just like a really deep sleep. But the longer she stays asleep the less chance she has of wakening up."

"So what's the plan to wake her up again?" Randall's brow lowered to the large monster giving him another uneasy feeling.

"W-well there is an operation where we give her a full blood transfusion and then remove as much of the bacteria from her mind. There's a sixty/forty chance she won't come out. With sixty being the percentage she doesn't come out. We were planning to turn the machinery of this evening. Hell I was offered thousands by this creep to turn the machine off before but I turned it down. I'm a doctor above all else." Reggs let out a breath. "We could try and save her if we had the money but."

"If you need money I can get you money." Randall took a step forward with his arms wide open to try and get the doctor on his side.

"Where, exactly Mr. Boggs? You're a wanted criminal; they won't let you make a decision like this. And where would you get the money from?" Reggs crossed his arms and starred at Randall's blank expression.

"Do you think my families penniless? What about my mother she's loaded well she was a couple of years ago." Randall crossed his arms matching Reggs expression.

"Your mother, we can't get into contact with her and do you really think that they would let you have money even if it is to save a life. Look I'm sorry but there's nothing I."

"Don't say it! Just don't try and fill it with fancy crap about it will let her rest. What about Rex? You gonna leave him without his mom? Don't look at me, there probably already reading the charges out and then they'll send me away where the son doesn't even exist. So I'll ask you again what are you going to go about it?"

Randall let out a breath realising his fists were clenched and he was shaking a little. The most disturbing point was that he had literally backed Reggs into a corner. Randall knew he needed help but his sister was more important.

"I don't thinks it's just you're sister that needs help is she?" Reggs stood up and Randall retaliated back raising his brow reviling a Randy expression.

"I think Charlotte is the one that needs help more."

Regges placed a hand on Randall's shoulder and smiled at the lizard monster. "Whatever people think you are, they have no idea on what was under all that. Hmm do they? I-I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. I-I'm sorry."

"Look PAL, I just went through hell to keep what's left of my family safe and if there's a chance my sister will come out of an operating theatre, I'll take it! So you better get everything sorted." Randall clenched his fists again.

"Spoken like a true brother." A voice said from behind Randall.

"Sullivan." Randall didn't bother to turn around he could already determine the identity of the monster from the voice. "Roz tell you to keep an eye on me?" Randall crossed his arms and frowned like a little child having a tantrum.

"Yep, she doesn't want you running off." Sulley moved and stood next to Randall.

Randall took in a sigh as his eyes began to narrow and his lip trembled. "Sorry. I just…"

"You don't want to let her go, I know buddy." Sulley patted Randall on the back softly but hard enough to force Randall to take a step forward.

"Yeah, she's my sister and I should have been there before but I was just so caught up in well, you know. If I could do it over I."

"I know pal, you would be there." Sulley looked at Randall sympathetically.

Randall placed his head into his hands and closed his eyes trying to keep all of it in. He didn't want to show how desperate he wanted his life back so he could try and do something good. Randall shook a little before he let out a corky sigh trying to hold the tears in. But it didn't last Randall felt a warm trickle slither down his cheek. Randall let out a sniffle and closed his eyes to try and stop it but nothing seemed to work.

"You have no idea Sullivan, You had the perfect life. All I ever got was runner up and the conciliation prize." Randall sighed and finally brushed away the tear from his eye.

"Hey, don't start, save the crying for later." Sulley patted the reptile monster on the shoulder again. "In a way you're the lucky one, you got the glory and the girl."

"I'd take a thousand second places as long as my Angel was there, but."

"But you want more? You want a second chance, to be with your family, to make the right choice?"

Randall nodded and then slunk back in his depression as Reggs just stood there as pity seemed to enthral all the monsters in the room.

"A second chance… I know that's impossible… but wishful thinkin' never hurt." Randall looked over to the large monster with a Randy expression which only gave even more pity to the greened eyed monster.

"Wishful thinking?" Sulley took in a sigh towards his new friend as he saw something new about Randall Boggs. "Then stop whishing, go get a cup of coffee and sit down an operation like that's probably gonna be more than a few hours."

Randall seemed to jump to life with Sulley's sentence. "What?"

"You deserve a second chance Buddy and I guess we owe you that much. Y-your sister worked for the company right?" Sulley crossed his arms.

"Did she?" Randall's narrow eyes flickered with confusion, how was it Sullivan knew more about his sister than him?

"Yeah, I saw it in the files when I took over. Thought you'd know?" Sulley's mind returned to the day he and Mike looked after the day care kids and that he knew he'd recognised the little orange monster Mike had rescued from somewhere. No wonder he reminded him so much of Randall when he saw the little monsters face

Randall didn't answer he just looked away from Sulley. But Sulley knew from the reptiles face that he wished he did. "Like I said she worked for the company, I read in a file she left about a month after you… well I doubt you want to go into that mess."

"What's your point Sullivan?" Randall crossed his eyes and took in a breath, he didn't like being this soft in front of Sulley although it had already being established that he was now a big softie weather he liked it or not.

"My point is that I think that we owe you and your sister something. So the operation will be paid for and maybe we can work on giving you a second chance. "

Randall sprung to life with the sentence and didn't seem to care about the pain that had risen in his back again. Randall couldn't help but feel like Randy all of a sudden he hugged Sulley tightly for a moment until of course what was left of his pride returned and he let go of the large, fury monster and took a step back embarrassed of what he had done.

Sulley raised an eyebrow as he looked at his old enemy and new friend all in one. "So I take that as a yes?" Sulley let out a smile

Randall joined in with the smile and then snatched Sulley's hand with all four of his hands and shook it frantically. "Thank you Sulley. Thank you so much I don't…"

"Just promise you'll stay a friend and not go crazy again." Mike stepped from behind Sulley crossing his arms and staring at Randall with his wide eye. He let out a smirk to the reptile in front of him.

Randall smiled back, a genuine smile towards the little monster; it was like something dark had lifted off of Randall's shoulders.

"Never thought I'd see you silent. Well not unless you were plotting to kill us." Mike cracked.

* * *

Before he knew it Randall found himself sat between two monsters who he loved. One had cuddled up on the side of a seat and was fast asleep using Randall's arm as a teddy just as he had done before. The other one was letting out soft breaths as she rested her head on his shoulder, she was covered in bandages with her eyes closed. Her face was oddly at peace and she looked happy. Randall loved feeling her next to him, he felt safe. Feeling her warm breaths on his bare shoulders made him feel more like Randy than ever before.

Randall looked down to see his hand holding onto hers as she slept. He turned her hand softly to revile the shiny scar on her wrist which shinned in the new sun that had begun to shine through the hospital windows. He moved his hand softly and caressed her scars to feel the smooth flesh. Randall feared she might wake up and tell him to let go.

Randall leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes for a moment. "Angel, I promise I'll never let you go through something like that. Not ever."

Randall moved his top right hand and began stroking her dreadlock fronds softly as his body shook a little. His nerves had being on edge ever since his sister was wheeled into surgery. It had to be luck that the neurosurgeon was here in the hospital and could perform the operation so quickly. But Randall was more focused on how ironic it was that the surgeon was there even though they were going to turn the machines off the day they could have forgot about profit and saved her.

Rex let out a small whimper as he tightened his grip on Randall's arm. The poor kid had just collapsed into his sleep after Randall had told him his mom was going in for sugary. Randall didn't blame the little guy, he must have being shattered.

Randall turned his head slightly along a green corridor where to see a set of doors to an operating theatre. In the other direction was a set of doors that was constantly being opened and closed buy doctors and nurses. Every time the doors open Randall could see a slicker of yellow.

Agents surrounded the entire building; no way was Randall getting out of here. But he accepted that, h kept thinking to himself what good would it do? If there was a chance he could get out of the mess to be with his family he would take it.

Randall then eyed two monsters who were sat with the yellow agnates. The two monsters who saved his life and gave his sister a second chance, not family so they couldn't come in to this area of the hospital, Randall still hadn't figured out why they let Alex in but he wasn't going to complain.

"You promise?"

Alex looked to see the voices owner was Alex who slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with her chocolate irises. Randall returned his head to rest on top of hers and let out a small sigh.

"I promise with what's left of my heart. All of it." Alex let out a smile and then snuggled back into Randall's shoulder and closed her eyes again feeling his warmth she let herself fall asleep again knowing she was always safe with Randall close by.

Randall looked over to see Rex, he smiled at the little guy as his frond lowered showing he was dreaming of something. Randall then continued to let out deep breaths with his little family until he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to embrace his fatigued body.

* * *

"Randy! Hey Randy!"

A voice penetrated Randall's ears in a soft yet annoying way. He slowly opened his eyes and allowed his vision to focus. He saw a familiar green one eyed monster standing in front of him. Randall let out a small growl obviously he wasn't happy about being woken up by Mike.

"What?" Randall grumbled as he blinked sleep from his eye and allowed himself to wake up, he had no idea how long he'd been out. But the resonance was okay when he felt Alex still leaning on his shoulder as she woke up at around the same time as Randall.

"Sorry buddy but some people want to talk to you." Mike turned around to see Reggs and a second monster standing there. The second monster had around eight arms and wore a set of scrubs.

"Mr. Boggs?"

Randall stood up forgetting to think about his nephew and whatever Alex was to him to fall onto the seat and both wake up. "Is she…. Did you?" Randall spread all of his arms out expecting a response.

"All we can do now is wait Mr. Boggs, if it did as soon as the anaesthetic wears off she should wake up. If not, it means the cells have decayed too much in her mind and I would be more merciful to end it."

"T-thank you. Can I see her?"

Both the monsters nodded and escorted Randall to her room.

In the room lay a motionless green monster with wearing a oxygen mask over her mouth and leads injected into her arms as she lay there peacefully in the bed. Taking in deep breaths but still laying there with no movement. The monster had a large cut on her head that was neatly stitched up and bandaged lightly to allow the worm to heal.

Randall approached the bed pulling up a chair as he sat in the same position as the first time he came to visit her. Already he could see a collection of agents outside the door, to stop him from escaping.

"Hey Charlie, you're gonna be okay now they fixed you up pretty good." Randall placed his hand on hers and allowed a tear to fall down his cheek. He stroked her hand a little. "You'll pull through this, can't leave your little boy alone in this world."

The door to the room slowly opened to revile both Rex and Alex entering the room both with a sympathetic look on their face. Rex ran over to his uncle and jumped onto the chair next to him and then looked at his silent mother then placing his hand onto of Randall's and held both his mother and Uncles hand.

"He wanted to come and see her. You didn't mind did you?" Alex whispered softly as she walked up slowly behind Randall.

He let out a small sigh and shook his head softly as his attention drew back to Rex and Charlotte.

"Is she gonna wake up soon?" Rex said as he rested against his uncle softly.

"I hope so Squirt." Randall placed his arm around Rex and hugged him loosely. He hoped with everything that she would wake up soon.

Alex let out a small breath as she rested her head on top of Randall's she then threw her arms around his neck and hugged gently. Randall placed his hands onto hers and stroked delicately allowing his eyes to close for a few moments to be with her. Then the panic of Charlotte sunk in again.

* * *

About a hour passed and all three monsters were half asleep when suddenly someone let out a small whimper as if they were wakening up for the first time.

Another whimper came after and all three conscious monsters jumped at the sound and all starred at the sounds origin.

Randall's eyes widened as the hand he was holding suddenly gripped onto his and held it tightly as her green eyes burst open. Life flowed back into her body. She took in a deep breath and her body shot up into a standing position. She took in deep breaths until she sunk back down into a lying position looking around the room with her blurred vision.

"Hey doctor!" A voice said as it ran out of the room as a door shut.

Charlotte's body shifted violently as confusion enthralled her body as her now blood shot eyes shot images of panic in every direction. Something was holding onto her hand tightly yet softly trying to keep her still.

She relaxed herself as the weakness of her body sunk in. Charlotte closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them trying to focus them and allow the blurry effect to pass. A voice sung in her ears as she patently listened to its calling. Her name was being called by a familiar voice but yet it was like she hadn't heard it tone in a long time.

"Charlotte? Come on please Charlie…"

Charlotte eyes focused on an unpredictable source of the voice. A reptilian purple monsters with narrow eyes that looked desperate as he clasped softly onto her hand.

"R-Randall?" Her voice was weak yet soothing, very motherly (figures).

Randall let out a meek smile as his grip tightened on Charlotte's hand. He didn't know what to say now that the moment had arrived. Despite the fact that he had planned about fifty conversations in his mind he didn't know what to really say now she was awake.

"Yeah i-it's me…" Randall placed another hand on Charlottes, she let out a smile at the sight of her little brother was home. "I'm hear Charlie."

"Mommy!" Rex said as he jumped off the chair over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly remarkably not affecting the cables and leads in her arms she hugged him back weekly.

"Rex. Oh Rex, hi sweetheart, are you okay? What happened to your eye?" Charlotte caressed her son's black eye and gave off a worried expression.

"I'm okay, Mommy I missed you so much." Rex let out a smile at his mother and then whispered softly trying not to let out a tear. "Uncle Randy looked after me."

"He did?" Sophie looked over to Randall softly who had taken a step backward into the darkness of the room. "Did you?"

"He's worth it Charlie. He's…"

"I'm your nephew, and Uncle Randy promises he'll always be here for us." Rex looked over to Randall. "Right?"

Randall nodded and let out a smile trying to hide his new found softness, he didn't know why. Maybe it was the little pride left inside himself.

Charlotte smiled back at him sweetly as she extended her arm towards him. "Come hear little brother…"

Randall sighed and virtually ran over to his sister and hugged her tightly as she did the same in response. He held her tightly as he felt a weight coming off his shoulders. But yet years of regret seemed to come over him.

"Thank you Randall. For helping my little boy." Charlotte let out a tear unlike her brother she didn't care who saw her cry unless it was Rex.

Randall remained silent until he felt someone else joining in with the hug. Rex threw himself at the two monsters and hugged them tightly, as his family was now complete. Both his Mommy and Uncle had come home and seen each other.

"She's awake… She's…" Alex burst into the doors with Reggs, Sulley and Mike who all froze. Alex let out a soft smile as she saw them all together.

Charlette let go of Randall with the new comers entering the room and laid back down into the bed but still holding onto Randall and Rex's hand as she looked at the approaching monsters. One obviously a doctor the other she wasn't shore about. But one was a pretty girl covered in bandages and had her arm in a sling.

"Where am I?"

"You in a hospital, you collapsed a while ago Miss. Boggs, but the worst is over now." Reggs smiled at the week monster who was now holding onto her son with three of her arms and softly stroking his head.

"Guess it was your lucky day pal." Mike cracked as he drew a smile over to Randall.

"Not luck, just good friends." Randall sighed again. "Friends I should have kept, since they were worth a hundred of those things I used to trust." Randall let out a small smile.

Randall stuck his hand out to Sulley who took it and they shook hands making a amends for all the years that Randall regretted now. "It's what friends do buddy."

The door opened to revile Roz. "Sullivan, Wozowski out! I need you to sign a form that you'll shred that kid's door. Five minutes Boggs, that's all…"

"Hey but that's not…" Mike said as Roz disappeared through the door. "Fair…" Mike dropped his gaze and then looked up at Sulley.

"Come one Mike, let's see what she wants and give them a chance to say good bye." Sulley and Mike both left along with Reggs who also respected the five minutes and knew what it meant. Only Alex remained standing in the corner silently.

"What does he mean Randall?"

"I- I have to face what I've done, I really don't want to but…."

"Run away! Just go get out!" A voice said from the back of the room catching the attention of all the monsters in the room.

"What?" Both Randall and Charlotte said together to the voice in the room, which gave the voiced owner an uneasy feeling.

"I mean... I don't want…" Alex took a step forward into the light to see three monsters with a confused expression.

"No! I'm not running."Randall walked over to Alex and took hold of her hand looking into her eyes that were worried. "I'm not running away from something I don't want to lose, I need help and if it gives me some sort of life. I'll take it." Randall looked over to Charlotte and Rex then back to Alex. "All of you, I'm not leaving any of you." Randall whispered as Alex looked back up at him. "I'll never leave you be alone again Angel, never."

Alex lowered her gaze from Randall as she pulled back away from him. "I need help, Angel." Alex nodded softly as Randall pulled her back holding onto her hands which left Charlotte staring there wide eyed.

"Who's this?" Charlotte said weekly as she looked over to her little brother and the girl he was with.

Randall turned to face his sister with a blank look on his face. He had to tell her how he found Rex added onto the fact that he found the girl of his dreams. "Umm, this…is umm… this is Al..."

"Alex! My names Alex …" Alex said with a low tone in her voice, which made Randall look directly at her with a raised brow as confusion sunk into his mind.

"Umm yeah this is my Alex. I mean are you my Alex?" Randall said as he looked at her. Alex replied his question by taking hold of his hand and softly placing her head on his shoulder.

"Alex, that's a pretty name." Charlotte said softly as she looked over to the couple with wishful eyes. "Are you going to steal my brother off me?"

Alex who was now trying to get used to the idea of being called Summer again let out a smile towards Charlotte and Rex. "Guess so."

"Don't break his heart!" Charlotte tried to sound a little frightening but her gentle nature wouldn't let her voice even sound annoyed.

"Never." Alex said aloud as she looked over to Randall's honest face.

* * *

Alex looked up to see Randall face was full of sorrow. She cupped her hand around his face and looked into his emerald eyes as she brushed one of his tears away. She moved her head closer to him and brushed back his fronds as the both kissed each other softly. Randall tightened his grip on Alex and tried not to blush.

Charlotte's face came to life as she finnaly saw the Randy in her little brother that she thought was gone forever.

Alex broke from the kiss and looked at Randall still holding onto him tightly she smiled.

Randall held onto Alex and looked at her for one more second until her spoke. "Can we pretend that was out first kiss?" Randall cleared his through and let a smile.

"You mean when you don't blush and turn into a scaly rug with hearts on?" Alex let out one of her smiled.

"Um...yeah." Randall let out another smile in her direction.

"Not a chance." Alex giggled and looked at Randall who frowned back; he then shrugged and pulled her tighter into his arms. Her brown eyes stared into his emerald ones as Randall felt he could be safe for one minute with her.

"Uncle Randy?" Rex said as he reached up and pulled onto his uncle's arm. His little face was full of life and lit up, the only thing that seemed to be wrong with him was a black eye that matched Randall's.

"Hey Squirt." Randall lifted the little monster into his arms and held him tightly still holding onto Alex in the process.

Rex let out a little giggle as he looked a t the couple. "Told you so." Rex let out another giggle.

"What?" Alex said as her scratched face looked over to the little monster as she let out a smile.

"Told ya you liked her as your girl friend."

Randall widened his eyes and looked at the little monster, trying not to blush. He then looked over to Alex again into her eyes. "Are we, are you my umm? Or are we just friends?

Alex let out one of her smiled as she placed her head on Randall's hunched shoulder. "If your put girl in front of the friend part you might be a little closer to the answer."

"So you're my girlfriend?" Randall said as he narrowed his head to rest on Alex's.

"Well… I suppose you could be in my league, I normally go for the tall dark and handsome. But I guess, I can live with the tough but in a sweet way, mentally deranged criminal." Alex let out one of her smiles.

"We'll I didn't do much better I got an ex-suicidal collage reject who except for that reason is perfect in every way although her mouth is a little big." Randall let out a chuckle that Alex joined in to.

Rex began to laugh and the trio hugged each other tighter the better moment had come for both Randall and Alex. Alex had the family she wanted to join and Randall finally felt like the old Randy inside and out.

"At least I know your always there to rescue me. I'll never be afraid when I fall." Alex whispered as they leaned in ready for another kiss only to be interrupted by a deep corky voice.

Roz opened the door and looked into the room and the four monsters. "Boggs! It's time." Sulley and Mike stood behind her both wearing deep expressions towards their friend. Randall placed Rex back on the flaw as even more sorrow dropped into his heart.

"No… he can't!" Alex said running to his rescue.

"That's the way it has to be Miss Dibb, he can come quietly or we can arrange for the police to take him.

Randall took hold of Alex's hand and drew her towards him. "Don't Alex please. I'm going."

"But You."

"But I know what I've done, and I know that I need to answer for them." Randall pulled Alex in closer to him and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Angel." Randall hugged her harder as she buried herself into the reptile monster not wanting to let him go. "Don't tell Rex." Randall whispered into his Angel ear as he hugged her tighter. "Take care of her please?"

Randall let go of Alex who looked at him "you don't even have to ask." Alex said as Randall exited the room. Alex brushed away a tear as her Randy walked away from her/

"Uncle Randy?" Rex shouted as he ran in pursuit to his Uncle.

Randall turned as he exited the door to see his tiny Nephew standing in front of him. Randall let out a smile and collapsed to his knees. Rex ran towards him and he jumped into Randall's arms hugging him tightly. "Where's my Uncle Randy going?"

"I'm going away for a little while Squirt, but I'll be back before you know it." Randall's vice was muffled as he squeezed his little Nephew with Alex watching through the door.

"Why do you have to go? I don't want you to go forget about me." Rex began to cry.

"Rex I swear I'll never forget about, you not ever. I'll he home soon, I promise."

"Where are you going?"

"J-just on a little trip with these people to, umm…" Randall froze he didn't know what to say. "Just on a little trip to try and…" Randall let out a sigh. "Just on a trip, but I promise I'll come back soon."

"Boggs it was five minutes was ten minutes ago, move now." Roz said aggressively toward Randall.

"Goodbye Squirt." Randall let go of Rex and stood up as he walked along the corridor escorted by yellow CDA agents.

Alex grabbed Rex's arm quickly to stop the little monster running after Randall. "Come on kiddo; let's go see your mommy." Rex just froze as the image of his uncle faded in front of his eyes. Alex's face became soft trying to hide the same sorrow that Rex had. She bent down to his level and looked into his and Randall's matching eyes. "I'll miss him too Rex, but he'll be home soon. If he made you a promise, he'll keep it." Alex placed her hand on Rex's shoulder and guided him back into his mother's room. Alex looked over her shoulder again to see the deserted corridor of where her Randy had left.

* * *

Randall walked into the reception of the hospital, accompanied by Mike and Sulley who stood at either side of the Reptilian monster.

"You ok buddy?" Mike said looking up to Randall.

"I'm fine, I'm okay. I don't want…"

"I'm sorry pal, but..."Mike looked up to his friend.

"Were not pressing charges remember buddy. And what you did for that little girl. I think you redeemed yourself."

"You really think that's enough Sullivan?" Roz's voice came suddenly towards the three monsters.

"Well, yeah." Sulley said softly.

"He's still a criminal, but."

"BUT?" All three of the monsters said in sync towards the slug.

"Well, let's just say you're not going to normal jail." Roz crossed her arms.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Randall yelled letting his temper get the better of him. "What's that supposed to mean? You gonna stick me in solitary confinement forever? Stick me in a place where the sun doesn't exist and leave me there to rot? What the hell do you mean?" Randall shook a little as he felt the pain in his head he narrowed his eyes and grinded his teeth.

Randall felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked at it but it didn't match Sulley or Mikes, it was small and reptilian along with a shinny scar on its wrist. Alex stood behind him and cracked one of her smiles which caused Randall to calm a little with her there. He took hold of her arms on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

"What do you mean Roz? Where's he going?" Sulley said trying to defend his new friend.

"It's clear that Mr. Boggs needs medical help, so we were going to enrol him in a rehabilitation program to help him. The course is about eleven months without seeing friends and family. But if he came out, rehabilitated, that would equal no court, no charges and a new life. He would be left off from the services in helping the little girl."

Everyone starred wide eyed until Randall broke into a smile and pulled Alex into his arms and held her tight letting out a laugh. He was going to get the life he wanted. He could be with his Angel and family. He could be happy.

"You mean… I'm…"

Roz nodded seriously. "You're free as long as you complete the course and promise that you won't turn into a psycho again. We need to be going Now!" Roz slithered to the door and awaited Randall to follow her.

Randall pulled Alex in closer and kissed her forehead softly. "I'll be home before you know it." He whispered

Alex his head down into a true kiss that seemed to slowdown time, something blissful and something they wished was forever. "And I'll be waiting. We'll all be waiting for you to come home."

"Boggs!"

Randall let Alex go as he looked over to Roz who was growing impatient. Sulley suddenly patted him on the shoulder and looked over to Randall. He held his hand out and Randall shook it in a friendly way. "There's a place at the factory waiting for you also if you want it." Sulley let out a smile.

"Getting your own back with me picking up the garbage Sulley?" Randall said as he cracked a devilish smile back at his large friend.

"No I was thinking since your ambitious in your life. I thought a CEO partnership might be better for you, since let's face it you're not one for making kids laugh." Sulley Chuckled.

Randall chuckled with him and nodded to Sulley's offer. This was definitely his lucky day. He then looked over to a small green monster that stood there quietly which Randall thought was an impossibility.

"See ya soon Randy!" Mike said sombrely.

"Thanks Mike, for helping me, you really are a friend I should have stuck with."

"Likewise pal, thanks for saving my neck earlier."

They shook hands and Randall then turned and walked out of the doors to a car that was waiting for him. He looked back and waved with both of his right arms. The other monsters waved back at their departed friend.

Alex let out a whimper and Sulley placed his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her, she looked at him and smiled softly then back to Randall who was already in the car that was speeding down the road.

* * *

Randall looked out of the window to see a light dusting of snow that was slowly thawing with the morning sun that was shining directly at him. He smiled as he saw the passing monsters and chuckled inwardly to himself. No more hiding, no more running.

Randall smiled openlyand thought again a life with Angel, a life with Rex and Charlotte, a good new job he could look forward to but best of all no more Randall…

* * *

**At least Randall got his happy ending yey!**

**One more chapter don't forget to review**

**And I'm sorry but the chapter probably won't be up till next weekend. Hope u enjoy. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Well here we go the last chapter of the story. Although I love this Chapter I'm so sad that it's finishing. All I can say is I'm really gonna miss updating this. Thanks for the support and well let's see ya at the bottom of the chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 27- Cupcake **

18 Months later…

The reptile monster took in a gulp, as he approached the laugh-floor on an early morning where a collection of monsters were chatting and laughing at their own little conversations.

He walked slowly taking in his surroundings; the place was light full of monsters and seemed peaceful. Props for making kids laugh hung everywhere giving a light atmosphere.

The purple reptile walked over to one of the stations, his back touched by deep blue and purple shinny scars along his long back and head. Old scars, which only served as a memory, something that the monster could easily forget, since in only eighteen months everything changed.

Various monsters passed him when doing so some the monsters patted him on the shoulder and smiled some saying sentences, as he passed them.

"Hey Rand."

"Good luck today buddy…"

"Tell us how it goes Randall."

The monsters said as he passed them and headed for one of the desks in the centre of the room. Arriving at the desk, where a one eyed monster was sitting making an attempt on his paperwork. The one eyed monster looked up to see Randall facing him and smiled at his arrival.

"Hey pal. Everything ready?" Mike cracked another smile before he stood up and looked at his friend.

"Umm… I guess so." The lizard monster said as he looked at himself in a mirror Mike had hung on the wall of the desk area.

Through his eyes he saw a reptile monster, covered in scars showing he had being through something he never talked about. His wide green eyes were enlarged with a modern pair of glasses he wore. A little different to his previous pair, this time they were rectangular and thinner than before with a more modern style. But they still brought out the colour of his emerald shaded eyes.

He touched the mirror for a moment and swore he saw a flicker in the reflection of himself when he was younger, with different glasses and smiling. The image disappeared just as quickly as it came, and the older monster was left behind staring at his reflection.

His gaze was then drawn to a news paper that said the words. 'Worthington reliced for lack of evidence. In MI conspiracy 2.0'.

The monster frowned as he swept the paper to the flaw and let out a growl. "Yeah more like friends in high places…" The creature said in a dark voice.

"Hey Randy? You Okay, pal?"

Randall nodded slowly as he turned to face Mike who was waiting patiently for his friend to return to reality.

Randall looked down at his short friend and then let out a smile. "Better than Ok, well kind off."

"Yeah I know pal this could be the best or worst day of your life. Just think…"

"That doesn't help people with their confidence Mike." A deep voice said as it approached the desk, Sulley a blue monster with purple spots and wearing a green tie for a change approached the two monsters with a large smile on his face. He held a small box in his hand as he approached.

"Just trying to help Sulley." Mike said as he grabbed a brown folder and looked at its contents.

"How you holding up buddy?" Sulley said as he placed a hand on Randall's shoulder.

"Seriously Sulley, you make it sound like I just came back from a funeral of my mother or something…" Randall raised his brow and crossed both sets of arms, trying to look a little threatening but most of that had already left him, especially with the glasses on.

Sulley made a face and then looked at his hand staring at the box he had picked up. "You left this in the locker room pal thought you'd need it."

Randall took the box with his top set of hands and set it onto the desk; he opened the box to see the contents inside. Sulley and Mike starred on at the reptile with puzzled faces to what Randall was doing.

Sulley looked over his shoulder to the entrance to the floor and saw, someone enter the place holding a handful of paperwork.

* * *

A female monster, with light blue scales covering her body, with a streak of purple that spread through her back and tail. Her face was broad that gave off the hint of sarcasm with a smile to match that couldn't be pulled off by any other monster. No matter how many times they tried. Her hair was a collection of fronds that resembled dread locks hung down and touched her shoulders shifting with her movement. Her fronds containing various colours from blue, to green with purple tips. Her eyes were the oddest things though, perfectly brown that acted like shields that once hid her emotions form anyone. But not anymore… The only imperfection as some would say on her body was a collection of scars across her arms and back and then a small one on her face from something again she would rather forget.

She smiled as she talked with a second monster who had a set of snakes for hair when they walked together in onto the laugh flaw. It seemed like a weight had lifted off of her shoulders too like she wasn't afraid anymore.

Sulley look back over to Randall who hadn't noticed she was there. He hit Randall gently causing the monster to stumble forward a little and let out a slight growl. "Hey lover boy."

Randall looked over his shoulder and took in a gulp as he saw the girl near the entrance to the floor. He turned back to the desk and disappeared making himself unseen to her or anyone else for that matter. He deposited his glasses onto the desk and froze trying not to even breathe.

The both the girls spied Mike and Sulley looking suspicious and went to investigate. They arrived at the desk and looked at the two monsters with sceptical faces.

* * *

"What are you up to?"

"Oh hey Alex I didn't see you there." Sulley said as he let out a goofy smile.

"Right?! Okay what are you two really up to?" The snake haired monster said as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing Schmoopsie poo, were just talking. Just doing paperwork…" Mike let out a nervous giggle.

"Something's definitely wrong then, since when do you do paperwork?" The snake monster said now identified as Mike's Schmoopsie Poo, Celia.

"Since, I umm…"

Sulley felt something push on his shoulder as if to move on, he got the message immediately and looked at the empty space where he thought Randall was standing.

"Come on Mike you better get on with making kids laugh…" Sulley let out a nervous laugh.

Mike looked up at Sulley with a frown on his face. "What? I'm not starting till the horn goes off. You don't do nothing unless you're getting paid for it. Besides you got enough laugh out of me to keep the city running for a year." Mike crossed his arms.

"Mike! Move you one eyed cretan." A voice angrily muttered from behind him making him realise what Sulley meant

"Oh, yeah, how about me and Celia go and grab a coffee?" Mike held his hand out to his girl and she took it happily. He looked back behind him as they walked off and muttered. "It's still certain, seriously won't you ever get it right?" Mike then looked back to Cilia and the couple walked off.

Alex stood there silently until she looked over to Sulley and let out a smile. "Okay, those two are getting weirder by the day.

"Yep." Sulley admitted.

"What did you want to see me for boss?" Alex looked back over to the CEO.

"Umm… I just wanted you to see to some files, there on the desk come and find me when you're done…"

"Alright fine, where are the files?" Alex shrugged at Sulley's comment.

"Umm I need…. You… you… to...umm… I need you to observe the laugh floor, so… stay here and come and find me when you're done." Before Alex knew it Sulley was speed walking away from the desk.

She starred in amazement at the CEO as he too was becoming weirder and weirder by the day especially in the last few weeks. She let out a slight snigger and then gathered up a couple of files.

Alex turned her back to the desk and stared at the files, lost in her thoughts.

Randall reappeared, cautiously as he placed the glasses back on. He let out little smile as she began to walk away.

* * *

"A-Angel?"

Alex stopped suddenly and stood still. "You know honey, I should really think of a name to call you, but don't worry it won't be as bad as Mike and Cilia." Alex let out a giggle with her back still tuned to the monster she blushed for.

"Don't even try!" Randall said but inwardly he let out a snigger. "Can I have a word with you?"

"I suppose so, seen as you can't get enough of me." Alex turned on her heals and then froze at the sight that was before her.

Randall stood their slightly out of place as he held a tray in his top set of hands. With his bottom set on his hips as he stood there with a nervous expression.

Alex raised a brow as she saw what was on the tray. A collection of cupcakes with different letters written in red icing on the top of them.

Alex studied the cupcakes for a moment and read the text, hearing Randall's voice in her head. 'Will U Marry Me?' She could hear the sentence in Randall's voice in her head. Alex broke into a smile at his efforts and took a step closer to Randall.

Randall dropped his gaze on the monster and looked down at the tray of cupcakes, this was a stupid idea he thought. Mike did it on purpose; I shouldn't have taken his advice. Randall repeated the sentence in his head over and over.

Suddenly he felt something pushing into him. Randall tumbled back launching the tray of cupcakes into the air as Randall embraced the figure who had latched onto him. Looking up he saw the cupcakes falling down and he quickly pushed the figure away only to be pounded by his own cupcakes (again).

Randall's vision was blocked with a mixture of pastry and icing that fell onto his glasses. He made a slight growl as he herd different forms of laughing from all corners of the room. Randall let out a small growl as he heard the laughter; something he still hadn't got used to, was people actually paid attention to him now and didn't fear him. It was welcome sometimes, but other times Randall's pride seemed to get in the way too often.

Randall let out another growl as he reached for the cupcake blocking his vision but he felt something lift it off his glasses. Still blinded by the icing he felt something grab his glasses and removed them to expose Randall's emerald eyes to the world again.

Randall's eyes automatically narrowed into a squint. He focused his eyes onto a female monster holding onto his glasses and striking a smile at him. He looked at her trying to hide his embarrassment, but that had already being established.

Alex let out a smile and looked at the cupcake in her hand, and two others she had purposely caught when Randall launched them into the air.

She held the cupcakes close to Randall's eyes as he read the new word that she had crates.

Randall's eyes narrowed again as he stared at the words then realising what they red. 'YES'

"Yes?" Randall's jaw dropped.

Alex dropped the cupcakes and threw her arms around Randall's neck and kissed him. Randall returned this by throwing his arms around her body. The kissed passionately slowing down time again as the world seemed to disappear and the pair flew into their dream.

* * *

"That a boy Rand!"

"Well done buddy!"

"Awww!"

Randall picked up on every voice in the laugh flaw as they cheered him and Alex in their new life, as Alex continued to kiss him. The clapping and cheering continued as the couple continued in their moment of bliss. He distinctly heard the voices of Mike and Sulley cheering him on, that was one piece of attention that was welcome.

Alex broke from the kiss and leaned her head onto Randall's shoulder, softly embracing her new fiancé. Randall rested his head on hers as he closed his eyes for a moment until Alex spoke.

"You know you call me Angel all the time, well….."

"Well what" Randall said opening his eyes and lifting his head to meet her gaze. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hi Cupcake, when's the wedding?" Alex let out one of her smiles.

"Cupcake? You dare?" Randall pulled Alex in closer.

"Oh I dare, because you're a big softie and you love me with all you heart." Alex kissed Randall again and then embraced his body.

"UNCLE RANDY!" a voice said running up towards the pair.

"Well most of it." Alex said still holding onto Randall as the voice got closer.

* * *

"UNCLE RANDY! UNCLE RANDY!" the voice continued to shout as a little orange and red monster ran over to Randall and Alex. His two sets of arms spread out wide and was meat by another set of four arms that scooped the monster up into a hug.

"Hey Squirt, wow your getting big." Randall said as he hugged his Nephew, who had grown a lot in the last eighteen mounts almost doubling in size and had a noticeably deeper voice as his age had turned to six the month before.

"Hi Aunt Alex." Rex waved as Randall set Rex down onto the flaw. He raced over to her and gave her a hug with all of his arms.

"Hey, Rex, how you doing?" Alex said hugging the little monster back and then letting him go.

"Good!" Rex let out a giggle. He looked over to Randall and whispered loudly so Alex could still hear. "Did she say yes? Am I still allowed to call her Aunt Alex?"

Randall let out a nervous giggle as Rex asked him the question. Alex raised her brow and crossed her arms. "Did everyone but me know about this?"

"Yep, everyone." Rex shouted much to Randall's embarrassment. Randall just continued to let out another nervous giggle.

"Well Rex Honey you want an answer?" Alex walked over kissed Randall softly on the cheek and leaned her head against his shoulder. Randall's fronds raised and he let out a smile as he held onto Alex tightly.

"Yey! But yuck!" Rex pulled a face.

"Thought you liked her?" Randall said smiling at his young nephew, as he brushed back his raised fronds.

"Yeah but not all that gross kissy stuff!" Rex crossed his arms.

Alex and Randall let out a chuckle, as Randall placed his arms around his dream girl. Alex turned away and grabbed Randall's glasses now clean and free from the icing. She softly placed them onto his eyes allowing the collage of colour to return in his iris.

"I'm guessing she said yes?" A green monster said behind Rex, a female monster with a dozen fronds on her head and neck. She wore a light blue jacket and a bag over her shoulder giving a sense of elegance, but it kept a motherly look in her appearance.

Randall nodded at the monster behind Rex, which was pretty obvious to see they were all family. "Of course she said yes. She couldn't get a better guy." Randall let out a smile at his sentence.

"Course not, Cupcake!" Alex muttered but loud enough for Charlotte and Rex both to hear it. Randall stiffened as his fronds raised and a sense of embarrassment overcame him from Charlotte and Rex's snigger.

Don't push him." Charlotte said trying to hold in another snigger placing her hands on her mouth to stop it.

Alex let out a smile and threw her arms around Randall again and kissing him delicately and then looking at him in the eyes through his glasses. "I think I treat him pretty well."

"I think you do too…" Randall said as he kissed her back much to Rex's disgust and Charlotte's happiness.

"You can kiss me all you want I'm still calling you cupcake! Once we get married you're stuck with me forever, so you're stuck with the name forever too." Alex continued to stare at Randall with her arms around his neck. "Any second thoughts?"

"I'll take any second place with the name Cupcake as long as you're always my consolation prize." Randall whispered not wanting all of the other monsters to hear.

"I promise." Alex whispered soothingly as she rested her head on his shoulders again.

Randall looked over and shared a quick glance with his sister; still their relationship was a little distant from the years apart but with time and of course Rex they both knew it would improve.

Charlotte moved over to Alex and hugged her quickly with a high pitched voice she "Aww congratulations, I can't believe my little brother finally found the right girl!"

"I think I'm meant to be flattered by that complement." Alex cracked as she hugged Charlotte back and then looked over to Randall who smiled at them. Alex liked Charlottes friendly and soft nature someone anybody could get along with and in a way that was perfect. Since Alex was the older sister in her family, having Randall's family gave her the big sister influence she secretly wanted.

Charlotte than moved over to Randall and hugged her little bother tightly. "I'm so happy for you!" Charlotte said faintly as she broke from the hug and scooped Rex up into her arms.

* * *

"Hey congratulations Randall!" A annoyingly familiar voice said coming towards him. Of course if was Mike, Sulley and Cilia who had being in on the surprise the whole time. "You got any second thoughts Alex? Otherwise your stuck with him for a while, unless you get divorced…" Mike added which resulted in Sulley hitting his friend around the back in an effort to shut him up.

"Mike!" Sulley let out a chuckle as he looked over to the couple. "I was wondering when you both get time can I show you something?" Sulley said trying not to sound suspicious.

"Yeah what?" Randall said as he looked over to Sulley with a raised brow through his glasses.

"I's a engagement present so follow me. Charlotte and Rex can come too." Sulley said as he took off down the corridor.

"See ya later Googliy- bear." Celia whispered as she set off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Randall shrugged and the five including Mike set off down the corridor. Passing Roz's office, no idea why she was still their probably to keep an eye on Mike and Sulley and now Randall.

"Hi Roz!" Mike said with a smile on his face towards her.

"I'm watching you Wozowski always watching you!" Roz growled as she closed her office shutter.

Mike gulped as the rest of the monsters just laughed at his efforts.

Randall walked along the corridor holding Alex's hand tightly as she leaned on him slightly. He loved the idea of having her so close by and still couldn't believe that she said yes. It was like all his dreams had come at once well most of them. There was still an empty space that he missed and knew he wouldn't her smiling face again.

Rex then placed his hand onto Randall's and he smiled at the little monster who was walking beside him, "Hey Squirt."

Charlotte walked alongside Sulley for some reason trying to look like she knew what was happening. One thing she and Randall had in common was that they liked to know what was coming rather than taking chances although Randall was arguably more reckless than her.

* * *

"So Mr. Sullivan what are we doing? Where are we going?" She said a little timidly that caught both Randall and Sulley's attention.

"Umm... it's a surprise!" Sulley said equally as timidly the reason which he didn't know all he did know was hiss temperature was going up a little. He let out a smile that caused Charlotte to look away to hide a flushed smile away from Sulley. Again for a reason she didn't understand.

They continued walking until they all came to a red door that said 'Authorised personal only.'

"Here we are." Sulley said faintly as he opened the doors and looked to the other monsters. "Umm… ladies first…" Sulley said to Charlotte who giggled and walked into the room with Rex in quick pursuit after her.

Sulley looked into the room after her and smiled, but the stare was quickly broken by Mike hitting him to grab his attention then blinking his one eye and letting out a small growl.

Which made Sulley's face drop as he blushed under his fur. Randall noticing all this hit Mike around the head and shot him a 'that's my sister expression.' Which Mike took the hint from.

* * *

Mike just cracked a smile as he stroked the back of his head/body as all the monsters entered the room.

The room was dark but not empty instead it had a collection of scream canisters and two solitary doors in the centre of the room. Yes two doors. One was white with pink flowers the other a purple and blue colour that stood beside each other.

"What the?" Randall said as the words escaped his lips as he recognised the door.

"We didn't think it was fair you had to leave that little girl, without her Uncle Randy. So since Sulley got Boo's door you can have Sophie's but if anyone asks we shredded it and didn't locked it in a room." Mike said as he crossed his arms and smiled.

"I thought Rex would want to see her again, and you and Alex." Sulley said patting Randall's shoulder.

Mike hit a button and the door lit up as Randall clasped onto Alex's hand and scooped Rex up into his lift set of arms. The three approached the door and entered.

Charlotte stood beside Sulley and watched the trio and then let a smile out to Sulley who tried not to blush in her presence.

* * *

The trio entered the room and saw that it had changed, to become a purple room with a pink carpet and a bed that was covered in more teddies than before. The desk was in the same position but aside for that everything seemed different a collection of photos and toys hung from the walls and shelves.

Randall gulped as he entered which caused Alex to hold him tightly to ease his worry. Rex leaned his head into Randall as they looked into the empty room until something hit Randall's chest and threw a set of arms around him.

He looked down to see a set of hazel eyes looking up at him belonging to an older face than he was used to. But her brown hair was still coiled up into a long fishtail plait. But Randall knew who it was, the little face that helped to find the Randall's Boggs of today from Under the darkness.

"Hi Uncle Randy!" An existed yet familiar voice said to Randall.

Randall threw his bottom set of arms around the girl and smiled, as the two other monsters joined in the embrace. Randall whispered "Hi Princess!"

* * *

**Well there you go the ending to Randall Boggs Under The Darkness. I loved writing this story for this awesome character that I love so much. I just thought it would be nice to give him his happy ending with the life I want him to have. Hopefully Pixar will give him one but fornow I hope you like this story.**

**I would like to say a huge thank you to a friend of my family for allowing me to base the Character of Rex on him. So thank you so much. **

**Can I also than these three people for constantly showing their support **

**AutumnnPrincess**

**Energy Witch**

**And**

**RandallXSulley**

**Thank you so much for your support and I really appreciate it and I would recommend you read their stories.**

**If u want to draw post pictures or whatever about the Characters feel free too as long as you give me credit or I'll set Randall on ya!**

**Please don't forget to review on what you like and don't like. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and I wish you luck in the future if u want to write your own fanfictions about this character which I would be happy to read about.**

**I'm not shore weather I want to create a sequel to the story since really I don't want to ruin the story since sequels tend to do that, but hey the ideas up for debate.**

**Thank you so much and it makes me so happy that I got to share my opinion on who Randall Boggs is Under the Darkness…**


End file.
